Continuer à avancer, malgré tout
by Alliya Uchiwa
Summary: Lorsque notre vie s'effondre, que le bonheur disparait, c'est comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous nos pieds pour tout engouffrer. La souffrance devient notre compagne, et la mort une délivrance.Mais pourtant, il faut continuer… Continuer à avancer, malgré tout
1. Prologue : Sous une pluie de larmes

**Rating : **T ( peut être un peu de M à un moment ou un autre, mais pas sûr encore..)

**Genre : **Angst, Aventure, Romance, yaoi ( je crois que c'est un peu tout ça )

**Pairing : **Vous verrez bien

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sniff( sauf certains qui apparaîtront plus tard, vous comprendrez tout de suite qui ), ils sont à leur auteur, blablabla, bref, vous connaissez la suite

Bonjour tout le monde !! Me revoilà, avec une nouvelle fic . Elle me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment, et ça fait un moment aussi que je l'ai commencé, avançant tranquillement, à mon rythme… Bref, je tiens à préciser plusieurs choses importantes.

Primo : Cette Fic est à caractère YAOI et contient donc des relations entre hommes. Alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, vous êtes prévenus, je ne vous prends pas en traitre.

Deuxio : **SPOILER** Cette fic, je l'ai commencé quand les scans étaient au chapitre 365 environ. bref, quand l'équipe de Naruto et celle d'Hinata and co sont à la recherche de Sasuke Précisions importantes : j'ai apporté quelques modifications ( ce qui en fait pour ainsi dire un AU, mais bon, toute fic Naruto devient du AU, quand on y pense, vu qu'on invent eune trame, ou la change un peu, donc…) :

1 : Itachi n'a jamais provoqué Sasuke, l'appelant au domaine Uchiha, ils ne se sont donc jamais battus

2 : Jiraya n'est pas parti de suite trouver Pein, j'ai mis un peu de décalage, comme vous le verrez plus tard.

Tercio : cette fic se passe plusieurs années après les évènements cités au dessus. C'est dit dans la fic, mais je préfère préciser ici aussi.

Voilà, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira. Je mets déjà le prologue en ligne, et on verra bien si cette fic vaut la peine que je la publie. C'est à vous de me dire…

--

**Prologue : Sous une pluie de larmes**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le ciel déversait ses eaux sur le village caché de Konoha. Les premières gouttes avaient fait leur apparition en fin d'après midi. Quelques unes, au départ, qui avaient annoncé une averse conséquente et continue, et qui ne semblait pas faiblir alors que le soleil, caché derrière ces épais rideaux gris, s'était déjà couché depuis deux bonnes heures. Les rues du village s'étaient vidées, petit à petit, avec l'avancé de l'orage. Les parents avaient apprécié l'averse qui leur avait permis de faire rentrer à la maison leurs enfants plus facilement, alors que ces derniers, eux, lui en voulaient pour les avoir obligé à abréger leurs jeux. Les ninjas de gardes ce soir là avaient soupiré, se préparant à une longue nuit de veille sous une eau glaciale. La pluie avait transformé l'atmosphère de Konoha et l'humeur de ses habitants. Un voile de tristesse semblait s'être abattu sur le village. C'était du moins l'avis de ceux qui regardaient de temps en temps par la fenêtre, ou bien encore celui des ninjas chargés d'assurer la protection du village pendant la nuit, et ce quel que soit le temps.

Il y avait pourtant une personne qui restait indifférente à cette pluie diluvienne. Elle ne se trouvait pourtant pas à l'abris, bien au chaud sous sa couette. Non, les gouttes d'eaux tombaient bel et bien sur son corps. Ce n'était pas non plus un garde, contraint de se tremper pour suivre les ordres de l'Hokage, et pour la sécurité du village. Non, cette personne était dehors de son propre chef, sans avoir reçu un quelconque ordre. Sur la montagne aux Hokage, au sommet de la tête du très regretté Yondaïme, assis à même la roche trempée, se jambes repliées entourées de ses bras, ses cheveux couleur des blés plaqués autour de son visage par la pluie qui avait également trempé ses vêtements depuis longtemps, Uzumaki Naruto semblait ne pas se rendre compte du déluge qui s'abattait sur lui. Les yeux perdus dans le vide devant lui, mais l'esprit loin, très loin du village qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Très loin de tout… Immobile comme il l'était, totalement indifférent à la pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage et son corps, il ressemblait presque à une statue d'un réalisme saisissant, oubliée là par son créateur…

10 bonnes minutes passèrent encore, sans qu'il n'esquissât le moindre mouvement. Seuls les battements de cils permettaient de dire qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un être vivant doué de la capacité de mouvement. La pluie s'était légèrement calmée, même si elle tombait encore, se transformant simplement en bonne averse, oubliant le déluge précédent. Finalement, la solitude du blond sur son perchoir fut brisée. Si Naruto perçut son arrivée, il n'en montra rien. Mais le nouveau venu lui, savait que sa présence n'était pas inconnue du blond. Ainsi, trempé des pieds à la tête, Sai s'approcha, ni trop vite ni trop lentement, de la personne qu'il avait cherchée depuis qu'il avait pu quitté le bureau de l'Hokage. Pour dire la vérité, il ne l'avait pas cherché bien longtemps. Il avait su où il le trouverait. C'était une habitude. A chaque fois que Naruto ressentait le besoin d'être seul, pour réfléchir ou simplement avoir un peu de calme, il se rendait ici. Sai vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, en silence, laissant son regard se poser sur le village en contrebas. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant 5 bonnes minutes, sans bouger si parler. Finalement, Sai écarta une mèche brune qui lui collait au visage et lui venait dans les yeux.

_-_ Tu le hais ? demanda t-il calmement, en regardant Naruto.

Seul le silence lui répondit, troublé uniquement par le son de la pluie tombant sur la roche. Finalement, les lèvres de Naruto remuèrent, pour articuler un mot.

_-_ Non.

Il avait parlé d'une voix neutre, sans émotion. Normale. Comme si Sai et lui parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps. Le brun l'observa avec attention. Vu de l'extérieur, il semblait très calme et rien ne laissait transparaître ce qu'il pouvait penser en ce moment. Sai se demanda ce qu'il en était, à l'intérieur. Si c'était un gigantesque néant, ou si au contraire faisait rage une tempête que rien ne pouvait apaiser, qui faisait écho, ou plutôt à laquelle avait fait écho la furie des éléments, un peu plus tôt. Le jeune homme allait recommencer à parler, pour ne pas laisser le silence revenir, mais il fut devancé.

_-_ Je ne le hais pas. Je n'ai jamais pu, de toute façon. Et je crois que je ne le pourrai jamais…

A nouveau, une voix sans émotion apparente, sans pourtant être atone. Une voix normale. Une voix neutre et calme qui cachait beaucoup de choses, Sai le savait. Cela faisait longtemps à présent qu'il connaissait Naruto. Il savait que ce dernier était capable d'opérer un contrôle total sur sa voix et son expression, pour ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion. Même dans les situations critiques. Surtout dans les situations critiques.

_-_ Malgré ce qu'il a fait ? insista Sai, sa voix restant neutre également.

Il avait toujours un peu de mal à montrer ses émotions, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son entrée dans l'équipe 7. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'il retrouve lui aussi sa neutralité. Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je savais que cela risquait d'arriver un jour, dit-il finalement. Je m'y étais préparé. Même si j'aurai préféré ne jamais voir ce jour arriver…

Il se tut ensuite à nouveau, fermant les yeux. Oui, il aurait tout donné pour que ce qui s'était produit dans l'après-midi n'arrive jamais. Mais c'était arrivé. Et il ne pouvait changer le passé. Quand bien même l'aurait-il pu, il n'en avait pas le droit, il le savait. Même si cela faisait mal. Horriblement mal.

_-_ Non, malgré ce qu'il a fait, je ne le hais pas, reprit-il finalement. De toute manière, j'ai promis de ne pas le haïr, si c'était lui qui vivait… Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

_-_ Je sais.

Sai reporta son attention sur le village, et le silence s'installa à nouveau. Finalement, le dessinateur reprit la parole.

_-_ Le Conseil se réunira demain en fin de matinée pour statuer sur son sort, annonça-t-il. En huis clos. Hokage-sama ne veut pas que sa présence au village soit connue, pour le moment.

_-_ Tu m'étonnes…

_-_ Un nombre limité de personne sera autorisé, continua Sai, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'intervention de son compagnon. Hokage-sama et les membres du Conseil, bien entendu. Deux équipes d'anbus, dont je ferrai parti, pour la protection des membres du Conseil et _sa_ surveillance. Kakashi-san sera présent aussi, de même que Sakura-san. Ta présence est aussi attendue.

_-_ Je me doute, répondit Naruto, fixant toujours le vide. De toute manière, il est hors de question que cela se passe sans moi…

Sai reporta son regard sur le blond assis à ses côtés.

- Tu es sûr que tu pourras y assister ? demanda-t-il, sans le quitter du regard.

- Question stupide. Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas. De toute manière, tu viens de dire que la vieille demande ma présence. Et puis n'est pas encore né celui qui pourra m'empêcher d'aller là où je veux aller.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit Sai. Je reformule : tu te sens capable d'assister à la séance? Après tout, c'est peut être encore trop récent…

_-_ Je vais bien, Sai, le coupa Naruto. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je vais bien.

_-_ Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

La question était inattendue. Naruto sembla se figer, l'espace d'un instant. Il répondit finalement, sa voix ne laissant rien transparaître de ce qu'il ressentait.

_-_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne pleure pas. C'est la pluie. Je ne pleure jamais, de toute manière.

Sai soupira, et leva une main, attrapant le menton de Naruto, et l'obligeant ensuite à pivoter pour que leurs visages se retrouvent face à face. Son autre main vint ensuite essuyer une goutte qui s'écoulait du coin des yeux du blond.

_-_ Ça, ce n'est pas la pluie, fit Sai, avec sérieux, mais aussi avec une pointe de douceur dans la voix, ce qui était rare chez lui. Ne mens pas, Naruto. Pas à moi. Tu sais très bien que c'est inutile. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de pleurer, tu sais. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pense que c'est normal de pleurer. Après tout, tu l'aimais…

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un moment en silence, la main de Sai empêchant Naruto de briser le contact visuel. Finalement, l'insistance et la gentillesse de son ami eurent raison de Naruto. La digue qu'il avait érigé pour se protéger éclata brutalement, et un raz de marée émotionnel envahit le cœur du blond. Blond qui ferma finalement les yeux, ne retenant plus les larmes qui coulaient depuis un long moment déjà, sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment eu conscience. D'un mouvement brusque, rapide et imprévu, il se jeta dans les bras de Sai, qui resta pétrifié un moment, de surprise. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans les démonstrations d'émotions ou sentiments, et c'était bien la première fois que Naruto lui faisait une chose pareille ! Ce fut cette dernière pensée qui poussa le brun à réagir, et à agir. Après tout, si Naruto s'était laissé aller, au point de pleurer dans ses bras, il pouvait bien faire un effort, lui aussi. Personne ne les verrait. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser son ami comme ça. Pas après tout ce que Naruto avait fait pour lui. Il passa donc finalement ses bras autour du blond, afin de le serrer contre lui, dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante, même s'il savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

- Vas-y, pleure, murmura-t-il. Ça fait du bien, à ce qu'on dit. Ne garde pas tout ça pour toi.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Son corps était secoué par les soubresauts qui accompagnaient ses larmes.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, en silence, sous la pluie. Finalement, la voix de Naruto s'éleva à nouveau, rauque et légèrement tremblante.

_- _Ça fait mal… Si mal… C'est comme si on m'avait arraché une partie du cœur…

_-_ Tu l'aimais, répéta Sai. Tu as perdu une partie de toi…

Il avait entendu dire que deux personnes qui s'aimaient vraiment en venaient à ne former plus qu'un être, et que lorsque l'un venait à disparaître, l'autre se retrouvait comme amputé d'une partie de lui même. Ce n'étaient peut être pas que des histoires exagérées, finalement…

_-_ Tu sais, j'essaie de ne rien montrer, reprit Naruto, toujours blotti dans les bras de son ami. J'essaie d'être fort. Mais je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir…

_-_ Tu y arriveras, assura le brun en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, comme il avait une fois vu un parent le faire pour consoler son enfant. Tu y arriveras car le village a besoin de toi. Nous avons besoin de toi. Et plus important encore, _ils_ ont besoins de toi. Maintenant plus que jamais…

Sai sentit le blond se raidir dans ses bras. Il avait touché juste. Dit les mots qu'il fallait. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire pour atteindre immanquablement le blond, quel que soit son état.

_-_ Oui, c'est vrai, ils ont besoin de moi, répondit finalement Naruto, d'une voix moins tremblante. Tout comme j'ai besoin d'eux…

Petit à petit, Sai sentit les soubresauts qui agitaient le corps de son ami s'apaiser, avant de disparaître complètement. Mais Naruto ne s'écartait toujours pas. Comprenant qu'il avait encore besoin de réconfort, de sentir une présence et une chaleur amies près de lui, Sai ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour briser l'étreinte. Cinq bonnes minute passèrent encore.

_-_ Sai… Merci.

Le dernier mot avait mis un peu de temps à venir, et il n'avait pas été plus audible qu'un murmure, mais l'artiste l'avait entendu. Un léger sourire vint ourler ses lèvres.

_-_ Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, répondit-il. C'est toi qui me l'a appris.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Puis…

_-_ Sai…

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Racontes ça à qui que ce soit et je te jure que je fais de ta vie un enfer sur terre…

Le sourire du brun s'étira encore.

_-_ Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, répondit-il avec sérieux, malgré son sourire amusé. S'il en avait été autrement, j'aurai été obligé de te demander qui tu étais et ce que tu avais fait de mon meilleur ami.

Il lui sembla sentir le léger sourire qui parvint à fleurir sur les lèvres du blond, tandis que ce dernier articulait un mot, doucement.

_-_ Baka.

A suivre….

Naruto : …

J.U : quoi, qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto : qu'Est-ce que tu nous as fait encore, toi ??

J.U: comment ça?

Naruto : quoi, comment ça?? Je suis en train de pleurer comme une fillette dans les bras de Sai !!

Sai : ce n'est pas loin de la vérité, parce que vu la taille de ton pén…

Naruto ( baillone Sai ) : Sai !! Arrête avec cette histoire, tu deviens lourd !! Et c'est pas vrai ne plus !! ( se tourne vers l'auteur et la foudroie du regard) et je suis sensé avec ami proche avec cet imbécile??

J.U : Oui

Naru : Tu veux vraiment ma mort ... Et pourquoi je pleure ? Et qui c'est que j'aime??

J.U : ah, je ne dit rien, pour le moment.

Naru : même pas à moi ??

Sai ( s'étant libéré): avec ta discrétion tout le monde le saurait.

Naru : Je vais vraiment le tuer…

J.U : comme ils s'entendent bien

Sai : ( grand sourire)

Naru : ( mine affligée )

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si c'est la cas, pensez à me laisser une review . Si je vois que cette fic peut plaire ou intéresse, en tout cas, je continuerai à publier.

Voilà, je vous laisse, et vous dit à bientôt


	2. Le Procès d'un traître

**Rating : **T ( p'tet un peu de M à un moment ou un autre, mais pas sûr encore..)

**Genre : **Angst, Aventure, Romance( je crois que c'est un peu tout ça ), yaoi et hétéro

**Pairing : **Vous verrez bien

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sniff( sauf certains qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre, vous comprendrez tout de suite qui ), ils sont à leur auteur, blablabla, bref, vous connaissez la suite

**Warning 1 :** Cette Fic est à caractère YAOI et contient donc une relation entre hommes. Alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, vous êtes prévenus, je ne vous prends pas en traître.

**Warning 2** : **SPOILER** Cette fic, je l'ai commencé quand les scans étaient au chapitre 365 environ. Bref, quand l'équipe de Naruto et celle d'Hinata and co sont à la recherche de Sasuke. ( je reprends également certains éléments donnés plus tard ).

**Warning 2 BIS** : J'ai apporté quelques modifications ( ce qui en fait pour ainsi dire un AU, mais bon, toute fic Naruto devient du AU, quand on y pense, vu qu'on invente une trame, ou la change un peu, donc…) :

1 : Itachi n'a jamais provoqué Sasuke, l'appelant au domaine Uchiwa, ils ne se sont donc jamais battus

2 : Jiraya n'est pas parti de suite trouver Pein, j'ai mis un peu de décalage, comme vous le verrez plus tard.

3 : Entre le moment du début de Next Gen ( ou shipping si vous préférez) et le moment ou l'équipe Kakashi et celle de Kiba partent à la recherche de Sasuke, il s'est passé pour moi presque un an ( besoin scénaristiques obligent)

Voici le 2eme chapitre ( enfin, le premier après le prologue). Certaines choses se révèlent, d'autres questions se posent… j'espère que vous aimerez .

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1 : Le « procès » d'un traître**

Le lendemain matin

La pluie avait cessé de tomber dans le courant de la nuit, mais les lourds nuages imposaient encore leur présence, maintenant l'atmosphère lourde et grise. Autour du palais de l'Hokage, une équipe d'ANBUs s'était mise en place une bonne heure auparavant. Une réunion exceptionnelle du Conseil du village allait avoir lieu, et il leur revenait d'assurer la protection des Conseillers et de l'Hokage, et ce même au sein du village. On ne savait jamais… Une deuxième équipe se tenait prête, dans le bâtiment de détention temporaire située près du palais. Elle avait pour mission de surveiller le prisonnier, et de l'escorter jusqu'à la salle d'audience le moment venu. Les honorables membres du Conseil avait déjà commencé à prendre place derrière l'immense table/bureau qui leur était réservée, échangeant quelques paroles concernant pour la plupart la séance qui allait commencer. Finalement, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer la Godaime ( Cinquième ) Hokage, Tsunade, suivie par ses deux anciennes élèves, Shizune et Sakura.

L'Hokage salua les Conseillers de la manière la plus respectueuse qu'il lui était possible, sachant tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait, la plupart de temps. A leur tour, les membres du Conseil saluèrent leur Hokage, certains plus sincèrement que d'autres, interrompant momentanément leurs conversations. L'hypocrisie était toujours de mise, en politique

_-_ Mesdames et messieurs les Conseillers, je vois que vous êtes déjà tous présents, fit Tsunade. Vous êtes même en avance, malgré la hâte avec laquelle cette réunion a du être préparée .

_-_ Cette affaire est de haute importance, Hokage-sama, répondit l'un des Conseillers.

Cela suffisait à expliquer leur présence. Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé entre le Conseil et l'Hokage, qui alla prendre place au siège laissé vide, au centre de la table, tandis que Sakura et Shizune se positionnaient près de la porte, légèrement sur le côté, faisant face au Conseil. Sakura tentait de dissimuler son impatience. Ses yeux ne cessaient de se poser sur les portes, comme si elle attendait qu'elles s'ouvrent. Elle observait aussi le reste de la pièce, guettant l'arrivée de son ex-sensei et de son ex-coéquipier. La jeune femme portait toujours le même style de vêtements depuis qu'elle était passée chuunin, sa jupe short actuelle étant juste un peu plus longue qu'auparavant. Elle portait désormais une longue veste blanche qui rappelait son statu de médic-nin. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, même si elle les gardait au niveau des épaules, et son bandeau frontal avait conservé la même place qu'auparavant.

Finalement, Tsunade se racla la gorge, et le silence se fit dans la salle.

_-_ Nous allons commencer la séance, annonça la Godaime.

Sakura regarda à nouveau autour d'elle.

_-_ Encore en retard, marmonna-t-elle.

_-_ Qui ça? demanda doucement une voix à sa droite.

La jeune femme ne sursauta même pas, habituée depuis le temps aux brusques apparitions de Kakashi. Et Naruto avait fini par prendre cette habitude, lui aussi.

_-_ Kakashi-sensei, vous exagérez, soupira Sakura. Vous auriez pu arriver plus tôt !!

_-_ Je suis là, non ? Et puis, cela n'a même pas encore commencé.

Sakura préféra ne rien ajouter. Il était là, c'était effectivement l'essentiel, et elle perdrait son temps en argumentant. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa à nouveau sur la porte.

_-_ Nerveuse ? Demanda à voix basse Kakashi.

_-_ Sensei, redites ça encore une fois et je vous encastre dans le mur, répondit aimablement Sakura.

Une goutte fit son apparition à l'arrière du crâne du ninja copieur qui préféra se taire, sachant la jeune femme parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Puis ils se turent et se concentrèrent sur ce qu'il se passait.

- Tous ici nous connaissons l'ordre du jour et la raison de cette réunion précipitée, je pense donc qu'il est inutile de perdre plus de temps, déclara Tsunade. Qu'on fasse entrer le prisonnier.

L'ANBU qui se tenait prêt de la porte s'inclina puis disparut. Quelque instants plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer quatre ANBUs escortant le prisonnier en question, les poings liés et les yeux bandés. Les deux ANBUs de derrière le guidaient d'une main posée sur chacune de ses épaules. Le groupe s'avança jusqu'au centre de la salle, puis s'immobilisa. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le prisonnier. A son entrée, les mains de Sakura s'étaient légèrement crispées et Kakashi avait retrouvé son sérieux, arborant une expression impénétrable. Finalement, l'ANBU de tête se tourna vers le prisonnier et lui ôta le bandeau qui le privait de la vue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son regard de geai se posa sur les membres du Conseil devant lui, après avoir fait le tour de la salle, comme pour repérer les lieux. Pendant ce temps, les anbus avaient repris la position « d'encadrement », c'est-à-dire deux derrière et deux à côté, afin de ne pas se trouver entre le prisonnier et le Conseil, tout en étant assez près pour agir au moindre mouvement suspect.

_-_ Je dois avouer que ta présence en ces lieux était bien hier encore l'une des dernières choses auxquelles je m'attendais, commença Tsunade. Mais la vie est pleine de surprises, après tout. En d'autres circonstances, je t'aurai volontiers souhaité un bon retour parmi nous, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je pense que tu ne m'en voudras pas de m'abstenir… Je me trompe, Uchiwa Sasuke?

L'ironie s'était faite perceptible, dans sa dernière phrase. Sasuke ne répondit pas, ne cillant même pas, aussi impassible qu'à son ordinaire. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, depuis la dernière fois que Sakura l'avait vu, plusieurs années auparavant. Il avait juste encore un peu grandi et son visage avait perdu ses dernières traces enfantines. C'était bel et bien un jeune homme qui se tenait devant eux. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé de style vestimentaire, malgré les années et le fait qu'il n'était plus sous les ordres d'Orochimaru depuis bien longtemps. A croire que cela lui plaisait, de se balader ainsi, à moitié dénudé, la plupart du temps. Ce qui ne devait pas déplaire à la gente féminine, d'ailleurs… Il avait juste opté pour des vêtements de couleur noir, remplaçant les blancs et mauves d'Oto. Il avait aussi conservé la même coupe de cheveux, refusant visiblement de se les laisser pousser, pour une raison qui pouvait paraître évidente pour certains. Sakura remarqua aussi qu'une certaine... lassitude? semblait émanait de son être entier. Rien à voir avec le comportement hautain, méprisant et haineux qu'elle lui avait vu lors de leurs dernières rares rencontres. Mais cela restait néanmoins discret et seuls ceux qui l'avaient bien connu devaient être capables de percevoir ce changement.

Avant de poursuivre, Tsunade laissa son regard parcourir la salle, et s'attarda plus particulièrement sur le groupe d'ANBUs. Elle fronça ensuite légèrement les sourcils. Elle posa son regard sur l'ANBU de tête qui, comprenant le message, disparut pour réapparaître derrière Tsunade, légèrement penché vers elle pour pouvoir parler et l'entendre sans partager leur échange avec les Conseillers.

_-_ Hokage-sama?

_-_ Où est Naruto ? demanda la Godaime à voix basse. Je pensais qu'il superviserait lui-même le transfert, ou qu'au moins il assisterait à la réunion, puisqu'il y a été convié…

_-_ Il se repose chez moi, Hokage-sama, répondit doucement Sai. Sa nuit a été courte et difficile.

En effet, une fois calmé, Sai avait forcé son ami à passer la nuit chez lui. Le blond ne se sentait pas de rentrer à son propre domicile tout de suite. Et une fois arrivé, Naruto s'était affalé sur le canapé, fixant le vide pendant un très long moment, plusieurs heures même, avant d'attraper une bouteille de saké que Sai avait oublié de faire disparaître. En règle générale, Naruto ne buvait pas. Mais cette nuit là, c'était différent. Finalement, le blond ne s'était endormi que quelques heures avant l'aube. Tsunade devina sans peine tout ce que Sai lui avait tu. Mais c'était prévisible. Elle se résigna donc à faire la réunion sans lui, songeant tout de même que Sai allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand le blond se réveillerait. Car effectivement, l'anbu avait débranché le réveil avant de partir, préférant laisser dormir son ami.

Au moment où Tsunade allait reprendre la parole, une nouvelle présence se fit sentit, au même moment ou une voix s'élevait.

_-_ Pardonnez mon retard.

Naruto se tenait à présent aux côtés de Sakura. Personne ne fut surpris outre mesure de son apparition soudaine. C'était devenue une habitude chez lui.

- Que cela ne se reproduise plus, répondit sèchement Tsunade, contrainte par la situation.

- Vous avez ma parole.

Tandis que Sai regagnait sa place, accompagné d'un rapide mais non moins présent regard noir du blond, Tsunade observa ce dernier. Il était habillé en civil, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre. Son bandeau frontal pendait autour de son cou et ses cheveux retombaient librement autour de son visage et un peu devant ses yeux, mais attachés tout de même en une petite queue basse. Ses vêtements civiles étaient… non moins voyants que son ancienne tenue orange et noire, même s'il y avait eu du changement et de l'amélioration niveau style. Mas aujourd'hui comme hier, Naruto ne passait pas inaperçu. Il portait à présent un ensemble noir, assez moulant pour la partie supérieure tant du pantalon que du haut, tandis que les extrémités s'évasaient légèrement. Il portait ce jour là un haut à manches longues, bien qu'il posséda le même modèle à manches courtes. Si cela s'était arrêté là, cela n'aurait rien eu de tape à l'œil. Mais l'ex-ninja le plus turbulent du village n'avait pas totalement renoncé à son orange adoré. En effet, son ancienne couleur fétiche était toujours présente dans les 9 langues de flammes représentées esthétiquement, qui naissaient d'un point légèrement au dessus des fesses du blond, puis qui traversaient l'ensemble de sa tenue, certaines s'enroulant autour de chacun de ses membres, d'autres « ondulant » le long de son torse ou de son dos, le tout donnant un ensemble très artistique. Et lorsque Naruto bougeait ou lorsque le vent agitait légèrement le bas de ses vêtements, on aurait pu penser que les flammes bougeaient réellement. Neuf langues de feu pour les neuf queues de Kyubi, bien évidemment. Même s'il s'était assagi avec le temps et les circonstances, Naruto n'avait pas pour autant renoncé à son sens de la provocation.

Le regard de Tsunade se posa ensuite sur son visage. Totalement impassible, ne laissant transparaître aucune trace de fatigue, de gueule de bois ou de tristesse. Rien. L'Hokage se demanda s'il parviendrait à maintenir cet exceptionnel contrôle sur ses nerfs et ses sentiments très longtemps… Mais Tsunade se reprit, reportant son attention sur Sasuke.

_-_ Nous pouvons donc revenir à notre sujet, fit-elle. Uchiwa Sasuke, cela fait près de 12 ans à présent que tu as déserté le village pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Tu peux te vanter d'être un des déserteurs qui nous aura échappé le plus longtemps. Mais tu es là, à présent. Tu n'es pas sans savoir quelle est la peine réservée aux déserteurs, je me trompe?

_-_ La peine de mort, daigna finalement répondre calmement Sasuke, parlant pour la première fois.

_-_ Je constate avec plaisir que tu n'as rien perdu de ta lucidité, commenta Tsunade. Toutefois, nous ne sommes pas un village de barbares. Nous allons donc te laisser l'occasion de te défendre, de plaider ta cause. Sois convainquant, cela pourrait peut être te sauver la vie.

Le silence retomba dans la salle, tous ses occupants attendant à présent que l'héritier du _sharingan_ prenne la parole. Intérieurement, Sakura croisa les doigts. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, tout le temps écoulé, il comptait encore beaucoup pour elle, même si elle n'était plus la groupie collante qu'elle était à 12 ans. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Elle espérait donc qu'il parviendrait à convaincre le Conseil de lui laisser la vie sauve.

_-_ Tout le monde ici connaît les raisons de mon départ, je présume, dit Sasuke. Je n'ai donc rien de plus à ajouter.

Nouveau silence. Plus lourd celui là. C'était bien la première fois qu'un condamné à mort ne cherchait pas à plaider sa cause par de longs discours !!

_-_ Ce n'est pas ça qui sauvera ta peau, Uchiwa Sasuke, tu en es conscient ? Demanda Tsunade. Dit comme cela, on pourrait croire que ton sort t'es égal.

_-_ J'ai accompli ce qui devait l'être, répondit Sasuke. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Nouveau silence. Les Conseillers se consultèrent du regard. Sakura serra les poings et Kakashi fronça légèrement les sourcils, enfin, le seul sourcil visible. A agir ainsi, Sasuke se condamnait.

_- _Puisque ton sort semble t'être égal…commença Tsunade.

_-_ Un instant, je vous prie.

Une personne avait interrompu l'Hokage. Et pas n'importe qui. Une seule personne avait assez de cran, voir même était assez suicidaire pour faire une telle chose, surtout durant une réunion officielle et importante. Naruto s'avança, s'immobilisant à hauteur de Sasuke qui faisait toujours face au Conseil. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Tsunade fut agacée de cette interruption, mais non pas étonnée. Il aurait été plus surprenant que le blond gardât le silence. Les sentiments des Conseillers étaient mitigés. Kakashi ne laissa rien transparaître et Sakura adressa un discret regard d'espoir à son ancien coéquipier. Sai, derrière les fentes de son masque, attendait de voir comment son ami allait mener son jeu.

_-_ Depuis le moment de son appréhension et de son retour au village, et ce jusqu'à l'instant où sa peine sera exécutée, le prisonnier Uchiwa Sasuke est sous ma responsabilité, continua Naruto, d'une voix calme et assurée, sans être provocante. Ayant constaté que sa loquacité est toujours aussi impressionnante, je demande au Conseil la permission de prendre la parole à sa place.

Nouvel échange de regards entre les Conseillers, mais l'un deux avait déjà pris la parole.

_-_ Je vois que tu as toujours autant à cœur de protéger les Uchiwa, Uzumaki, fit-il d'une voix cinglante.

Le regard du blond se durcit l'espace d'un instant, avant de retrouver son impassibilité.

_-_ En raison du respect que je dois au Conseil, je ne répondrais pas à cette remarque, répondit-il calmement.

_-_ Et nous t'en sommes reconnaissants, enchaîna Tsunade.

Après tout, il était préférable pour tous que le blond conserve son calme le plus longtemps possible.

_-_ Soit, ta prise de parole remplacera la sienne, accorda Tsunade. Parle.

Naruto s'avança encore un peu, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Mesdames et Messieurs les membres du Conseil, j'aimerai que vous preniez le temps de bien étudier la situation et de réfléchir, avant de prendre une décision hâtive. Une décision précipitée assortie à la précipitation qui a entourée l'organisation de cette réunion pourrait se révéler par la suite une grave erreur. Après tout, il ne s'agit pas d'un déserteur ordinaire…

_-_ Qu'il est touchant de voir à quel point tu te hâtes de prendre la défense de ton ancien coéquipier que tu as cherché pendant tant d'années, le coupa sarcastiquement une femme du Conseil.

Sakura réfréna des envies de carnages devant les mots, le ton et le tutoiement insultant. Mais Naruto ne se laissa pas déstabilisé et enchaîna immédiatement.

_-_ Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, madame la Conseillère, d'avoir rafraîchi ma mémoire défaillante, fit-il avec un ton qui se voulait empli de gratitude, mais qui dégoulinait en même temps d'une ironie peu dissimulée, le tout accompagné du sourire qui allait avec. Il est vrai qu'il y a de cela près de 12 ans, je faisais parti de l'équipe 7, originellement composé aussi d'Haruno Sakura et d'Uchiwa Sasuke, équipe placée sous la direction d'Hatake Kakashi, tous trois ici présents. Je ne nie rien de ce qui a été dit. Mais ce n'est pas _uniquement _en tant qu'ancien coéquipier que je m'adresse à vous maintenant. Car si je puis me permettre, à chacune de nos rares rencontres, ces neuf dernières années, nous nous sommes affrontés dans des combats qui auraient pu connaître une issue mortelle. Aussi le souvenir d'une ancienne camaraderie a ses limites…

Son expression était redevenue sérieuse, tandis qu'il dévisageait chaque membre du Conseil, attendant de voir s'ils allaient trouver quelque chose à objecter. Rien ne venant, il continua.

_-_ Avant de vous exposer les raisons finales qui me font prendre la parole en faveur du prisonnier, je voudrais revenir en arrière et revoir avec vous les faits, et ce sans précipitation. Je ne reviendrai pas sur la raison qui a motivé le départ d'Uchiwa Sasuke il y a 12 ans, tout le monde ici la connaît. Je ne nie bien sûr pas le fait qu'il ait quitté Konoha pour rejoindre le traître Orochimaru. Et juste au cas où, je précise que tout le monde ici devrait aussi savoir que j'ai toujours désapprouvé ce choix…

Un nouveau silence, mais aucune protestation. Naruto les avait anticipées. Le blond parlait sans jamais regarder Sasuke. Ce dernier n'accordait que de rares regards au blond placé un peu devant lui, légèrement intrigué malgré lui par le nouveau comportement de son ancien coéquipier, si différent de tout ce qu'il lui avait connu. Il semblait bien que les années avaient réussi à le changer et à lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, finalement.

_-_ A présent, je vais aborder les années qui ont suivi sa désertion, reprit Naruto. Durant les deux ans et demi qu'Uchiwa Sasuke a passé auprès d'Orochimaru, nous n'avons reçu aucune rumeur sur un quelconque massacre perpétré par Oto avec sa participation. Un témoignage sûr malgré sa source nous a permis d'établir qu'à aucun moment Uchiwa Sasuke n'a participé à la moindre mission contre Konoha ou ayant pour but d'attenter à la vie d'autrui ou à la sécurité d'un autre village. Ainsi, durant ces années, aucun crime ne peut lui être amputé en plus de sa désertion. Considérons à présent ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Orochimaru était un ennemi reconnu de Konoha qui avait entre autre déjà provoqué une guerre et causé ainsi la mort du très regretté Sandaïme. Il y a neuf ans, nous avons reçu l'information selon laquelle Orochimaru aurait été tué. Et ce par le prisonnier ici présent. Je n'aurais pas l'hypocrisie d'affirmer qu'il a agi ainsi pour nous rendre un grand service, ça serait réellement me moquer du monde.

On avait pu discerner une pointe d'ironie, à moins que cela soit de l'humour, dans ses dernières paroles.

_-_ Mais cela ne change rien au résultat, ajouta Naruto. Uchiwa Sasuke nous a débarrassé d'un épineux problème.

Nouveau silence. Tsunade eut du mal à retenir un sourire amusé. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir à faire à la nouvelle éloquence assurée, claire et précise de Naruto. Un discours qui allait à l'essentiel sans pour autant se départir d'une pointe d'humour souvent ironique. Un discours qui parvenait généralement à capter l'attention de son auditoire. Et une fois encore, malgré l'hostilité évidente que lui vouait le Conseil, personne ne l'interrompait. A voir si le blond parviendrait à garder cet avantage.

_-_ Après cela, Uchiwa Sasuke a quitté Oto no Kuni pour ne plus y retourner, continua Naruto. Ce qu'il a fait après avoir quitté Oto, j'ai réussi à le retracer avec plus ou moins d'exactitude grâce à diverses sources.

Tout en parlant, il glissa une main dans sa sacoche à parchemin située à hauteur de ses reins et en sortit un rouleau. Il le déplia, avant de mordre son pouce, de composer quelques signes d'une main, et d'appliquer son pouce sur le parchemin. Il y eut une légère détonation, et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Naruto tenait dans la main un carnet, assez épais. Il le tendit à Tsunade.

_-_ Voici pour étayer mes propos la copie des informations que j'ai réussi à récolter ces dernières années, annonça-t-il. Ainsi, peu après avoir quitté Oto, Uchiwa Sasuke a constitué une équipe nommée Hébi dont il était le leader. Ce groupe était, enfin, est plutôt, constitué de 2 anciens sujets d'expérimentations d'Orochimaru, Suigetsu de Kiri no Kuni et Juugo, dont le village d'origine n'a pas été découvert, mais l'intérêt de ce personnage est qu'il est le porteur d'origine de la marque maudite. Quant au dernier membre d'Hébi, il agit de Karin, une ancienne scientifique et geôlière au service d'Orochimaru. Ce groupe hétéroclite une fois formé, ils ont arpenté le monde à la recherche d'Akatsuki, laissant derrière eux de nombreuses rumeurs élogieuses. Aucun mort à leur actif, ou du moins aucun innocent. Je me permets aussi de rappeler que si l'Akatsuki n'existe plus aujourd'hui, c'est grâce aux efforts combinés des ninjas de Konoha et d'Hébi. En effet, si nous avons eu Nidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Konan et leur chef, Pein, Hébi s'est chargé d'éliminer les autres.

_-_ _Tous_ les autres, vraiment ? Intervint un membre du Conseil. Même celui qui nous a échappé pendant si longtemps, ce dont personne ici n'en ignore la raison ?

Sakura serra les poings, Kakashi fronçait légèrement les sourcil, tandis que Sai faisait de même derrière son masque. En abordant ce sujet sensible, le Conseil cherchait véritablement Naruto afin de le pousser à la faute. En temps normal, le jeune homme ne se ferrait pas avoir si facilement. Mais dans la situation actuelle, parviendrait-il à garder son sang froid ? Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Un éclair de… rage ? de tristesse ? de douleur ? Il avait été trop rapide pour que quiconque l'aurait remarqué puisse l'identifier.

_-_ Oui, je peux affirmer aujourd'hui que tous les membres officiels d'Akatsuki sont bel et bien morts, répondit finalement le blond, sur le ton le plus neutre qu'il lui était possible, et ignorant l'attaque finale du Conseiller. Le dernier membre a été tué hier après midi, des mains d'Uchiwa Sasuke ici présent.

_-_ Juste avant la capture de ce dernier, c'est-ce que l'on nous a rapporté en effet, fit le membre du Conseil. Capture dont tu es à l'origine, à ce que l'on a aussi entendu dire. Pour avoir agi si rapidement, il fallait nécessairement que tu te trouves dans les parages, ce qui n'est au fond pas bien surprenant. Non, ce qui l'est davantage, c'est que tu ne sois pas intervenu bien plus tôt, pour empêcher ce combat…

La tension monta d'un cran dans la salle. Le visage de Naruto s'était fermé, mais son regard s'était légèrement assombri. Tous avaient les yeux posés sur lui. Son entourage appréhendait la suite. Sasuke, lui, observait aussi le blond, du coin de l'œil. Sa présence quasi immédiate sur les lieux de l'affrontement l'avait interpellé, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'approfondir cette idée, jusqu'à présent. Et les paroles des Conseillers l'intriguaient.

_-_ Je ne saisis pas la pertinence de ces remarques dans la situation présente, répondit finalement Naruto, d'une voix basse et contenue.

_-_ Moi non plus, intervint Tsunade, souhaitant éviter que la situation ne dégénère. Si nous pouvions revenir au sujet de cette réunion…

_-_ Une dernière question, fit une Conseillère. Qu'est devenu le cadavre d'Uchiwa Itachi ?

Elle avait bien insisté sur le mot « cadavre », tout en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux. Derrière son masque, Sai adressa un regard empli de promesses de souffrances atroces à la vielle femme. Il ne savait que trop ce qu'essayaient de faire les membres du Conseil, qui avaient toujours été hostiles à son ami, à cause de Kyubi.

_-_ Selon la procédure, j'ai moi-même procédé à la destruction du corps afin d'éviter que le _sharingan_ ne tombe dans des mains ennemies, répondit Naruto.

_-_ Vraiment ? Insista la vielle femme. Et nous devons te croire sur parole ? Car je me doute que personne ne peut témoigner t'avoir vu accomplir ce que tu prétends avoir fait, occupés qu'ils étaient tous à escorter Uchiwa Sasuke jusqu'au village.

Les personnes présentes, hormis les membres du Conseil et Sasuke, retinrent leur souffle, les yeux fixés sur Naruto. La tension sembla encore monter d'un cran. Naruto s'était raidi et avait fermé les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant d'ignorer la souffrance qui s'était ravivée dans son cœur meurtri, se concentrant plutôt sur la colère destructrice qu'il sentait monter en lui, sans toutefois la laisser sortir, ce qui aurait des conséquences catastrophiques. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux et tandis qu'il fixait de son regard sanglant la Conseillère, la température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés.

_-_ Avec tout le respect que je dois au Conseil, je tiens à préciser deux choses, articula lentement le blond d'une voix glaciale. Premièrement, je serais gré au Conseil de ne pas douter de mon travail. Car depuis près de quatre ans que j'occupe ce poste, je ne pense pas avoir donné la moindre raison de faire la moindre critique sur ce que j'ai accompli ou de douter de l'application et du dévouement que j'y ai mis. Et je défie quiconque ici de trouver quelque chose à redire à ce sujet…

Et il les défia effectivement de son regard couleur de sang, les uns après les autres.

- Et deuxièmement, la présente réunion a pour objectif de décider du sort d'Uchiwa Sasuke et rien d'autre. Alors si le Conseil à quelque chose à me dire, qu'il le fasse dans une réunion prévue pour étudier tout spécialement mon cas. En attendant j'aimerai beaucoup que le Conseil ne fasse pas passer ses sentiments personnels, c'est-à-dire sa haine et son mépris, avant ses devoirs.

_-_ Tu es devenu bien arrogant, démon renard, siffla une Conseillère. Je l'avais dit, le jour où tu es entré en fonction que nous le regretterions tous un jour, et que cela conduirait le village à sa perte !

C'en était trop. Surtout que Naruto risquait de craquer pour de bon d'un moment à l'autre et commettre le pire carnage de l'histoire de Konoha à côté duquel l'extermination du clan Uchiwa ressemblerait à une gentille petite sauterie en famille. Sakura et Kakashi vinrent se positionner à la hauteur de Naruto et posèrent une main sur chaque épaule du blond, comme pour le retenir et lui conseiller de garder son calme. Naruto les foudroya du regard mais ils ne cillèrent pas. L'enjeu était bien trop important. Appréciant peu la tournure qu'avait prises les choses, Tsunade ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais fut devancée par une autre personne qui s'était avancée, venant se placer près de Naruto. C'était au tour de Sai de faire face au Conseil, ne pouvant plus garder le silence plus longtemps.

_-_ Malgré tout le respect que je dois au Conseil, je ne peux garder le silence devant l'évidente mauvaise foi dont font preuve les membres du Conseil ici présents, fit-il de sa voix posée, mais qui dissimulait cependant une once de colère. Consultez donc les fiches de services, les dossiers et les rapports de missions, sans oublier les statistiques. Depuis qu'Uzumaki-taisho est à son poste, le taux de réussite de nos mission a augmenté, tandis que celui de pertes a nettement diminué. Chacun de nos hommes vous le dira, nous sommes tous fiers de servir sous ses ordres.

_- _Comment osez-vous… commença un Conseiller.

_-_ CA SUFFIT !! Intervint Tsunade. Où diable vous croyez vous, tous autant que vous êtes ?? Sur la place publique ?? Non, vous vous trouvez actuellement dans la salle de réunion du Conseil de Konoha !! Ce genre de comportement fait honte à vos fonctions à tous !!

Et l'Hokage foudroya du regard tous les belligérants. Les Conseillers, qui s'étaient levés pour la plupart, d'indignation et de colère, finirent par se rasseoir. Kakashi et Sakura relâchèrent Naruto et regagnèrent leur place. Sai revint se placer près de Sasuke, à sa place de gardien. Intérieurement, Tsunade ne put s'empêcher d'estimer énormément l'anbu, en cet instant. Naruto avait bien de la chance d'avoir un second et ami aussi fidèle, prêt à s'opposer au Conseil pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, quand on connaissait les liens qui les unissaient, tous les deux.

Sasuke, lui, observait toute cette agitation puis le retour au calme avec indifférence, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Naruto quant à lui ferma à nouveau les yeux et prit une nouvelle profonde inspiration. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'origine, et la tension dans la pièce était moins lourde et palpable.

_-_ Bien, fit Tsunade voyant que tout le monde s'était calmé. Allons nous pouvoir continuer et terminer cette séance dans le calme ou dois-je la suspendre sur le champs?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Prenant ça comme une volonté de retour au calme et à la réunion, l'Hokage se tourna vers Naruto.

_-_ As-tu terminé ?

_-_ Le contenu du dossier que je vous ai donné complètera mes propos, répondit le blond, ayant retrouvé son ton et son calme professionnel. Il ne me reste plus qu'à conclure sur un dernier point. Le Conseil m'a demandé pour quelle raison je prenais aujourd'hui la défense d'Uchiwa Sasuke. Je vais y répondre. Et je mettrai de côté la raison selon laquelle ce serait par amitié ou ancienne camaraderie. Ce n'est pas faux, mais ce n'est pas l'unique et plus importante raison. Puisque je parle ici de manière professionnelle. C'est de ce point de vue là que j'aborde la chose. Le village est en paix depuis des années, mais personne ici n'ignore, à moins que nos rapports de ces dernières années n'aient pas revêtu assez d'importance à vos yeux pour que vous daigniez les lire, que ce calme n'est peut être que l'accalmie avant la tempête. Je n'en dirais pas plus en ce lieu. Nous risquons donc bientôt d'avoir besoin de toutes les forces disponibles. Si vous voulez, je mettrai ce point à part, même si je l'ai évoqué. Voyons à présent l'aspect général de l'affaire. Le prisonnier est un Uchiwa, héritier d'une des familles qui ont fait jadis la puissance et la fierté de Konoha. Son sang, et aussi et surtout son don héréditaire, le _sharingan_, sont de précieux atouts pour Konoha, car je ne pense pas affirmer dans le vide que l'idée de faire revivre le clan Uchiwa vous a déjà souvent traversé l'esprit. Et malgré ça, vous voudriez faire exécuter Uchiwa Sasuke ? Pourtant, qui mieux que lui peut vous aider à réaliser ce projet ? Vous voulez redonner à notre village sa grandeur et sa puissance d'antan ? Pour rétablir l'un des clans les plus puissants du village, vous aurez besoin d'Uchiwa Sasuke vous ne pensez pas?

Il se tût un moment, s'assurant que ses paroles pénétraient bien l'esprit des personne présentes, et retenant la colère contenue et l'amertume provoquée par une de ses affirmations. Pour lui qui connaissait la vérité, faire comme s'il ne savait pas était toujours difficile.

_-_ Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas son crime, et je ne demande pas la levée de toute punition, bien au contraire, reprit-il. Je souhaite juste que le Conseil prenne le temps de la réflexion et examine bien tous les éléments qui entrent en jeu ici, afin de prendre au final la décision qui s'imposera comme la plus juste, ou du moins la plus profitable pour notre village.

Puis, ayant terminé, il recula, revenant se positionner à sa place initiale, prêt de la porte, sans jamais tourner le dos au Conseil.

_-_ Je pense donc que le Conseil a en sa possession tous les éléments nécessaire pour prendre une décision, déclara Tsunade. De nouvelles pièces ayant été apportées au dossier, le Conseil les étudiera et en tiendra compte pour prendre sa décision finale. En attendant cette décision, le prisonnier Uchiwa Sasuke est maintenu sous ton autorité, Naruto Tu connais la procédure pour ce genre de cas, aussi met la en application sans plus tarder. Bien, la séance est levée.

Les ninjas présent se mirent au « garde à vous » pour saluer l'Hokage et s'apprêtèrent à partir.

_-_ Uzumaki Naruto, reste un moment, je te prie, demanda ou plutôt ordonna un membre du Conseil.

Sakura et Kakashi échangèrent un bref regard. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Naruto avait l'habitude de faire avec le Conseil sur le dos. Il saurait comment s'en sortir.

Les ANBUs reprirent position autour de Sasuke, Sai en tête, et ils quittèrent la salle, suivis de Kakashi, Sakura et Shizune.

_-_ Je vous rejoindrais avant l'arrivée de Morino-san, annonça Sakura à Sai. Pour procéder à l'examen médical.

L'ANBU acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Après tout, c'était le règlement, et Sakura était un médic-nin d'élite rattachée aux ANBUs. Elle était donc la mieux placée pour cela. Et puis, cela aurait été étonnant qu'elle ne désire pas s'occuper de l'examen médical de Sasuke. Sai se tourna vers ce dernier.

_-_ Cette fois, nous ne te banderons pas les yeux. Mais sache qu'au moindre écart, au moindre signe d'une utilisation du _sharingan_, nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser la force pour te conduire à destination sans problèmes. Alors à toi de voir si tu préfères le transfert en douceur ou de force…

Sasuke ne répondit que par un demi sourire moqueur, qui pouvait vouloir dire beaucoup de choses, mais qui manquait un peu de... conviction. Le groupe se remit en route. Les couloirs de l'étage, réservé au Conseil, étaient déserts. Shizune devança les anbus, pour vérifier que les autres couloirs étaient également vides. Elle allait ouvrir la porte devant eux, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer deux enfants, qui après avoir évité de justesse de percuter Shizune, continuèrent leur course comme si de rien n'était. Ils furent finalement interceptés par Sai, qui après avoir légèrement secoué la tête, les avaient attrapés au passage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux ? demanda-t-il. C'est une zone interdite, surtout pour deux petits monstres comme vous.

_-_ Tonton Tsura (1) ! Protesta le garçon. On est pas des monstres !!

_-_ On s'ennuyait à la maison, alors on est sorti, ajouta la fille plus calmement.

_-_ Je ne veux rien savoir, répondit Sai, ou Tsura, de son nom d'ANBU. C'est votre père qui va être content de vous savoir ici, tiens, alors que vous devriez être chez vous avec la baby-sitter.

_- _Papa est rentré ?? Firent les deux petits en chœur.

_-_ Oui, mais il est occupé pour le moment, alors rentrez à la maison, ordonna l'ANBU.

Entre temps, le reste du « cortège » les avaient rattrapés. La plupart hésitaient entre amusement et exaspération. Mais personne n'était réellement surpris de voir ces deux là ici. Quand à Sasuke, il avait finalement pu apercevoir la source de toute cette agitation. Il s'agissait de deux enfants qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de 5 ou 6 ans. Le garçon avait des cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir de geai et des yeux aussi bleus que l'azur. Il portait des vêtements bleus marines. La petite, elle, si elle avait les même yeux que son frère, avait au contraire des cheveux raides aussi blonds que les blés, retenus en petite queue de cheval. Elle portait un joli kimono bleu ciel et sur sa ceinture jaune pâle se trouvait imprimé un artistique petit tourbillon, qui rappelait quelque chose à Sasuke. Mais ce ne fut pas ces raisons qui le firent s'immobiliser, tout en fixant de manière insistante les deux enfants. Enfants qui, se sentant observés, tournèrent leur regard vers lui, avant de se figer.

- Tonton Sasuke ? fit le garçon.

Le temps sembla se suspendre et on aurait cru que les personnes présentes s'étaient changées en statues. Sasuke, lui, se raidit et ce qu'il entraperçut dans le regard méfiant de la fillette attisa le doute et le début de colère qu'il sentait monter en lui, ce qui causa l'activation du _sharingan_. Les petits reculèrent instinctivement, mais avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu agir, Sasuke se retrouva propulsé contre un mur, et maintenu contre ce dernier par une poigne de fer autour de sa gorge. Le _sharingan_ rencontra un regard carmin aux pupilles fendues. Le visage de Naruto n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et l'aura glaciale et meurtrière que le blond dégageait décourageait quiconque de faire le moindre mouvement.

_-_ Range moi immédiatement ce _sharingan_, grogna presque le blond entre ses dents. Et laisse moi mettre les choses au clair. Pose un seul doigt sur eux ou regarde les simplement de travers de manière à les effrayer et je romprai la dernière promesse que j'ai faite, pour faire de ta vie un enfer avant de te tuer lentement et douloureusement…

_- _Essaye, pour voir, le défia Sasuke malgré la poigne de fer qui pressait sa gorge.

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, avant que le _sharingan_ ne disparaisse progressivement. Mais Naruto ne semblait pas pour autant prêt à le lâcher. Les autres allaient intervenir, quand…

_-_ Papa !!

La prise à la gorge de Sasuke se relâcha enfin tandis que le blond, les yeux redevenus bleus, se tournait vers l'appel, recevant dans les bras deux tornades, l'une brune l'autre blonde.

_-_ Que faites vous là, bande de petits démons ? Demanda Naruto Vous devriez être à la maison, sous la surveillance de votre baby-sitter, qui plus est…

_-_ On s'ennuyait, répéta le garçon.

_-_ Et on voulait te voir, ajouta la petite.

- Désolé, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail. Et j'en ai encore pour un moment, répondit Naruto. Je vous rejoindrai dès que possible, promis.

Les deux enfants toujours dans les bras, il se tourna vers Kakashi.

_-_ Kakashi-sensei, pourriez vous ramenez Ryuusuke et Akari à la maison et vous occuper d'eux un moment, le temps que je trouve une baby-sitter plus compétente ? demanda-t-il. Et profitez pour regarder ce que ces deux petits monstres ont fait de leur nounou actuelle.

Kakashi acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Après tout, il était le seul des personnes présentes à n'avoir rien à faire dans l'heure. Les deux petits, eux, fixaient Naruto.

_-_ Papa, pourquoi tu es triste ? demanda soudain la petite Akari.

Naruto se figea l'espace d'un instant, avant de répondre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon ange ? Je ne suis pas triste.

_-_ Si tu l'es, insista Ryuusuke. On le voit bien, nous. C'est à cause de tonton Sasuke ?

Le sourire de Naruto disparut. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et puis, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour leur annoncer… Heureusement pour lui, Kakashi intervint.

_-_ Allez les terreurs, votre père a du travail, vous verrez tout ça avec lui plus tard, fit-il en récupérant les deux enfants. Venez avec moi. Et si vous êtes sages, tonton Kakashi vous lira une jolie histoire.

- Kakashi-sensei, ne faites que sortir votre bouquin pervers en présence d'Akari et Ryuusuke, et non content de vous envoyer à l'hôpital pour un long, très long séjour, je me ferrais une joie de brûler chacun de vos précieux bouquins, page par page, devant vos yeux, fit Naruto d'une voix légère et avec le sourire, mais dont l'aura menaçante démentait l'authenticité.

Une grosse goutte fit son apparition à l'arrière du crâne de Kakashi, qui savait son ancien élève tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Naruto lui tendit les enfants, mais ceux-ci refusaient de le lâcher

_-_ On veut pas partir sans toi !! Protesta Ryuusuke, les yeux larmoyants, qui auraient été capable d'émouvoir une pierre.

Malheureusement pour lui, dans des cas importants, Naruto savait résister à ce regard.

_-_ Écoutez, mes petits anges, papa a encore du travail, on reparlera de tout ça à mon retour, d'accord ? En attendant allez avec Tonton Kakashi. Soyez sages et surveillez le pour moi, qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises, ok ?

Akari le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis se détacha de son père, prenant la main de son frère et, une fois reposés à terre, le traîna derrière elle, devançant Kakashi.

_-_ A tout à l'heure, papa, fit-elle.

Les personnes présentes regardèrent les deux enfants et le ninja copieur disparaître après avoir passé la porte et tourné à droite. Naruto se tourna ensuite vers Sai.

- Emmenez-le au bloc 8, ordonna-t-il. Ibiki-san vous y rejoindra dans l'après midi, dès qu'il aura fini sa précédente affaire.

Sai acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se remit en route, suivit par les autres anbus qui poussèrent Sasuke devant eux, ce dernier adressant un regard quelque peu suspicieux, pour ne pas dire autre chose, à son ancien coéquipier qui ne faisait pourtant pas attention à lui.

Dès que le groupe eut disparu, Naruto s'adossa au mur le plus proche, tout en fermant les yeux. Une question résonnait dans son esprit. _Papa, pourquoi tu es triste ? _Ah, la perspicacité des enfants… Sakura, qui était restée dans le couloir, observait son ancien coéquipier. En cet instant, il semblait vraiment fatigué, voir même légèrement accablé. A présent qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre, Naruto n'avait plus à faire bonne figure, aussi avait-il laissé tomber ce masque froid et indifférent qu'il avait eu tant de mal à maintenir, précédemment. Sakura hésita un moment, puis s'approcha lentement de lui. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en neuf ans. Leur relation aussi. Leur amitié fraternelle avait bien failli se briser de manière irrémédiable. Ils avaient évité d'en arriver là mais les liens ne s'étaient pas reformés aussi solides qu'avant. Sakura savait qu'elle était en partie responsable, et elle s'en voulait souvent. Elle n'avait pas été la seule dont la réaction violente avait failli mettre un terme à l'amitié les liant au blond. Mais elle savait que c'était elle qui l'avait le plus blessé, même s'il avait parfaitement compris sa réaction. Naruto avait, après tout, fait ses choix, en toute connaissance de cause. Il s'était attendu à tout cela, même s'il aurait vraiment voulu l'éviter. Mais certaines choses ne pouvaient être évitées… Il avait du assumer les conséquences de ses choix. Ils avaient tous du le faire…

Sakura posa avec prudence sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

_-_ Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé…

_-_ Ça ira, Sakura-chan, répondit-il d'une voix lointaine et fatiguée. Bien obligé…

« Sakura-chan ». Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus appelée comme ça. Ce qui prouvait bien que le blond allait mal.

_-_ Je suis désolée, fit-elle doucement.

Elle sentit Naruto se raidir, tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux et posait sur elle un regard dur, où pouvaient se lire, sous la colère, une pointe de souffrance.

_- _Ne sois pas hypocrite, Sakura. Tu attendais ce moment depuis longtemps. Alors en souvenir de notre amitié, laisse les mensonges aux autres.

Sa voix était aussi dure que son regard. Sakura sentit sa colère poindre. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on emploie ce ton avec elle. Mais elle se força au calme. Perdre son sang froid n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Elle ôta sa main de l'épaule du blond et se recula légèrement, rétablissant une distance de sécurité entre eux.

_-_ Que te voulais Tsunade-shishio ? Demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

- Régler certains détails concernant la détention et l'interrogatoire de Sasuke, répondit Naruto d'un ton neutre. Ibiki-san mènera l'interrogatoire, comme toujours. Mais comme il est presque sûr qu'il n'obtiendra rien, je prendrais sa place, avant que Sasuke ne vienne à bout de la… « bonne volonté » d'Ibika-san. Tsunade m'a aussi donné la permission, enfin, disons plutôt l'ordre, de prendre une semaine de congés. Elle dit que j'en ai besoin. Comme si je pouvais me le permettre, en ce moment…

Le blond se renfrogna.

_-_ Le Conseil a également ajouté qu'il me convoquerait personnellement bientôt, mais ça, ce n'est ni étonnant ni inhabituel… Ces vieux croûtons sont prévisibles…

Il soupira puis se refaçonna une expression neutre.

_-_ Sakura, tu devrais retourner à l'hôpital, fit-il. Tu dois encore avoir du travail, avant la visite médicale de Sasuke. Pour ma part, je vous rejoindrai dès qu'Ibika-san sera arrivé.

Sakura acquiesça d'un signe de tête et quitta finalement son ancien coéquipier. Naruto la regarda partir, sans bouger, puis se « téléporta » finalement dans son bureau.

A suivre...

( 1 ) : Peut se traduire par visage, facette, ou encore masque.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui . Ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, surtout si vous voulez la suite...

A bientôt, et merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre


	3. Face à Face

**Rating : **T ( p'tet un peu de M à un moment ou un autre, mais pas sûr encore..)

**Genre : **Angst, Aventure, Romance( je crois que c'est un peu tout ça ), yaoi et hétéro

**Pairing : **Ca commence à apparaître

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sniff( sauf les bouts de chou + quelques autres persos plus tard ), ils sont à leur auteur, blablabla, bref, vous connaissez la suite.

**Warning 1 :** Cette Fic est à caractère YAOI et contient donc une relation entre hommes ( une seule, normalement, sinon, ce seront des couples hétéros, à moins d'un revirement de situation.) Alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, vous êtes prévenus, je ne vous prends pas en traître.

**Warning 2** : **SPOILER** Cette fic, je l'ai commencé quand les scans étaient au chapitre 365 environ. Bref, quand l'équipe de Naruto et celle d'Hinata and co sont à la recherche de Sasuke. ( je reprends également certains éléments donnés plus tard ).

**Warning 2 BIS** : J'ai apporté quelques modifications ( ce qui en fait pour ainsi dire un AU, mais bon, toute fic Naruto devient du AU, quand on y pense, vu qu'on invente une trame, ou la change un peu, donc…) :

1 : Itachi n'a jamais provoqué Sasuke, l'appelant au domaine Uchiwa, ils ne se sont donc jamais battus

2 : Jiraya n'est pas parti de suite trouver Pein, j'ai mis un peu de décalage, comme vous le verrez plus tard.

3 : Entre le moment du début de Next Gen ( ou shippudden si vous préférez) et le moment ou l'équipe Kakashi et celle de Kiba partent à la recherche de Sasuke, il s'est passé pour moi presque un an ( besoins pour le scénario obligent)

NB ( et oui, plus ça va, plus il y a de choses ) : Tsura est le nom d'ANBU de Sai. Je le nomme ainsi quant il porte son masque. Il redevient " Sai " lorsqu'il enlève le masque, ou dans le civil, comme pour les autres ANBUs.

**Chapitre 2 : Face à face**

**BLOC 8: salle d'interrogatoire**

A peine Sakura avait-elle terminé son examen, révélant que Sasuke se portait bien et qu'il ne gardait plus que quelques traces de ses blessures qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaître, que Morino Ibiki fit son apparition. Il était environ 14 heures. Il salua poliment et respectueusement Sakura avant de lui signaler son congé, toujours poliment, mais sans lui laisser l'occasion de protester. Auparavant, l'examen médical s'était fait en silence, mises à part quelque remarques professionnelles. Sakura connaissait son rôle. On ne parlait pas à un prisonnier. Même si celui-ci était son ancien coéquipier, et aussi le garçon qu'elle avait aimé. Qu'elle aimait peut être encore… Mais malgré tout cela, elle ne pouvait parler à Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne soit passé par la petite " conversation " obligée avec Ibiki. Elle s'était donc fait violence pour ne pas parler plus qu'elle ne le devait. Après un dernier regard, légèrement prolongé, en direction de Sasuke, la jeune femme se retira, laissant le brun en compagnie d'Ibiki et des deux ANBUs de garde. La pièce était dépouillée, n'étant composée que d'une table et de deux chaises. Mais ni Sasuke ni Ibiki n'avaient pris place, préférant pour le moment rester debout et se jauger mutuellement du regard, même si celui de Sasuke se voulait neutre et désintéressé.

_-_ Uchiwa Sasuke, commença le chef de la section torture et interrogatoires. Si on m'avait dit il y a 12 ans que je devrais m'occuper de ton cas, je ne l'aurais probablement pas cru. Mais la vie est pleine d'imprévus, n'est-ce pas?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

_-_ Tu as de la chance, reprit Ibiki. Généralement, les interrogatoires se font dans une autre salle que celle-ci, bien plus remplie, surtout par des instruments en tout genre, à usage variés et intéressants, et non pas dans une gentille petite pièce comme celle-ci. Mais _Uchiwa-sama _a eu droit à un traitement de faveur, à ce que je vois.

Toujours rien. Sasuke l'observait en silence. En fait, il était encore plongé dans de sombres pensées, concernant deux enfants dont l'existence l'indisposait .

_-_ Toujours aussi bavard, à ce que je vois, fit Ibiki. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude et tout mon temps. Je vais donc te poser quelques questions et tu vas gentiment me répondre si tu ne veux pas que cela se passe mal. Il serait plus rapide et plus… agréable pour tout le monde que tu te montres conciliant et que tu évites de me faire répéter mes questions. Mais cela m'étonnerait fort que la méthode douce marche, avec toi. Je peux donc tout aussi bien te faire transférer dans une autre salle, où nous serons plus à notre aise pour discuter, toi et moi…

Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'altercation du couloir.

_- _Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Mais j'ai en revanche des questions qui exigent de réponses.

_-_ Ici mon grand, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Alors commence par y répondre et peut être, si tu es un gentil garçon, qu'on envisagera la possibilité de répondre aux tiennes, sait-on jamais. Bien, commence par répondre à celle-ci : quelles informations as-tu livré à l'ennemi, pendant les années que tu as passé à Oto ?

Silence.

Dans une salle adjacente, Sakura soupira, les yeux rivés sur un écran, qui montrait ce qu'il se passait dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et devant lequel se tenait Tsura. Sasuke ne parlerait pas. Il était beaucoup trop fier, trop obstiné pour cela. En cela, il ressemblait énormément à un certain blond de leur connaissance. Mais à ce rythme, Morino ne tarderait pas à le transférer dans une de ses salles spéciales.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Ibiki reposa sa question

_-_ Il n'arrivera à rien comme ça, commenta Naruto.

Tsura ne quitta pas des yeux l'écran et Sakura ne se retourna pas. Ils avaient senti sa présence même sans l'avoir entendu arriver. Il n'avait pas cherché à la dissimuler.

_-_ Cela peut effectivement durer longtemps, répondit l'ANBU.

Deux heures plus tard, on en était toujours au même point. Ibiki commençait à sérieusement perdre patience. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Naruto pénétra dans la pièce.

- Merci, Ibiki-san. Je prends le relais, annonça-t-il.

_-_ Les interrogatoires ne sont pas ton domaine, pourtant, fit remarquer Ibiki.

_-_ Ceci n'est pas un interrogatoire ordinaire, vu que j'ai en ma possession presque toutes les informations que l'on recherche habituellement, répondit le blond. Informations que j'ai déjà transmises à l'Hokage. Et c'est donc sur sa demande que je vais m'occuper d'Uchiwa.

Ibiki l'observa un moment, puis acquiesça.

_-_ Très bien, il est à toi, fit-il. Il est vrai que tu es peut être le mieux placé pour faire parler un Uchiwa…

Aucune accusation ou reproche, juste une constatation. Il salua Naruto d'un signe de tête, que lui retourna le blond, puis il quitta la pièce. Naruto s'avança vers la table, sans regarder Sasuke. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs fait à aucun moment, excepté lorsqu'il l'avait menacé, dans le couloir. Sasuke l'observa approcher, en silence. Il s'était changé, laissant ses vêtements civils de côté. Il portait à présent la tenue des ANBUs, avec en plus par dessus un long manteau blanc bordé de flammes. Il ne portait en revanche pas de masque. Sasuke repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé durant le Conseil. L'ANBU qui avait pris la parole l'avait appelé " Uzumaki-taisho ". Il en comprenait mieux la raison, à présent.

_-_ Si on m'avait dit un jour que le dobe (1) commanderait une équipe d'ANBUs, j'aurais trouvé la plaisanterie stupide et très mauvaise, fit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme évidente. Je plains sincèrement ton équipe, obligée de supporter un chef incompétent.

Naruto s'assit tranquillement sur la chaise la plus proche, avant de relever les yeux vers Sasuke.

_-_ Mon équipe se porte très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, répondit-il calmement. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne commande pas _une_ équipe d'ANBUs. Je les commande toutes, entre autres. Je suis le commandant en chef des services secrets de Konoha. Ou si tu veux plus de simplicité ou de concret, je suis juste en dessous de l'Hokage sur l'échelle hiérarchique militaire.

Sasuke garda le silence, mais eut un sourire moqueur, celui dont il avait toujours eu le secret. Un sourire exaspérant qui avait le don de vous donner envie de lui refaire le portrait. Mais malheureusement pour Sasuke, cela faisait longtemps que Naruto était immunisé contre lui.

_-_ Je suppose que je devrais être impressionné, fit Sasuke toujours avec sarcasme.

- De façon utopique, tu devrais, répondit Naruto avec un léger sourire amusé. Mais je suis réaliste aussi je n'en attends pas tant de ta part. Je ne faisais que clarifier les choses.

- " De façon utopique ", répéta Sasuke, toujours avec le même petit sourire. Je vois que tu as même fais des progrès en vocabulaire…

_-_ Trêve de plaisanterie, le coupa le blond. Puisque tu sembles avoir retrouvé la faculté de parler, autant en profiter…

Naruto croisa les bras et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

_-_ Que comptes-tu faire, à présent ? demanda t-il.

_-_ Le Conseil veut ma mort, non ? Alors je ne vois pas à quoi cela te sert de poser cette question.

Naruto balaya l'espace devant lui d'un mouvement de main.

_-_ Oublie le Conseil, pour le moment. C'est mon problème pas le tien. Je repose donc ma question. A présent que tu as accompli ta vengeance et réalisé le but de ta vie, que comptes-tu faire ?

_-_ Ma vie n'a aucune importance, répondit calmement Sasuke.

A nouveau, cette sorte de profonde lassitude se lisait sur son visage et dans son maintien. Cependant son expression se durcit légèrement et sa voix se fit plus dure et froide lorsqu'il reprit.

_-_ Puisque tu fais allusion à mon frère, je suis surpris de voir que tu as élevé ses enfants…

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent légèrement. Il s'attendait à ce que ce sujet soit évoqué, mais il avait espéré, tout en sachant cet espoir vain, que cette conversation ne viendrait pas, ou du moins pas tout de suite.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que ce sont les enfants d'Itachi ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix neutre, sans rien laisser paraître de ses pensées ou émotions.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de froncer les sourcils, se faisant presque menaçant.

_-_ Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, fit-il sèchement. Mais puisque tu sembles à présent aimer les grands discours et les belles argumentations, je vais développer ceci en deux points. Premièrement, ces enfants sont des Uchiwa. Aucun doute là dessus.

_-_ Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que te permet d'affirmer ça ? L'emblème dans leur dos ? demanda Naruto avec ironie.

Il savait que Sasuke avait vu l'éventail, symbole du clan Uchiwa, dans le dos des vêtements des enfants.

_-_ Ce n'est qu'un détail, fit sèchement Sasuke. N'importe qui peut se promener avec un emblème sur le dos. Mais ces deux là sont des Uchiwa, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, et ce malgré la couleur de leurs yeux et des cheveux de la fille. Et deuxièmement, la fille justement, l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux ont changé de couleur. Et je sais reconnaître les prémices du _sharingan_ quand je les vois. Et je vais même développer ce point pour ton cerveau attardé. Jusqu'à hier, il n'existait que trois personnes possédant le _sharingan_. Il est impossible que ces enfants soient les miens, le cas contraire j'aurais été le premier au courant, je pense. Kakashi ne peut transmettre le _sharingan_, étant donné que ce n'est pas un Uchiwa. Cela réduit donc considérablement les possibilités, tu ne penses pas ?

Dans la salle adjacente, Tsura réajusta les bandes sonores, son visage masqué tourné vers les écrans de vidéo surveillance. Sasuke était devenu bien bavard, face à Naruto. Comme quoi ce qu'Ibiki avait dit était vrai. Personne ne pouvait faire parler un Uchiwa aussi bien que Naruto, même si ce n'était que pour parler de la pluie ou du beau temps.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Naruto retint un soupir agacé. Sasuke et sa logique implacable. Mais s'il voulait jouer à ça…

_-_ Très beau développement, concéda t-il, calmement. Mais tu as fait une erreur, dans ton calcul. Puisque actuellement, il y a toujours trois possesseurs du _sharingan_, et donc hier, il y en avait encore quatre. Car dans ta grande logique tu oublies un _oh_ pourtant inoubliable dénommé Uchiwa Madara…

Nouveau froncement de sourcil de la part de Sasuke, avant qu'un très léger sourire vienne étirer ses lèvres, en partie dissimulées derrière ses mains croisées, ses coudes appuyés du la table.

- Je vois que tu maîtrises ton sujet, fit-il. Mais Uchiwa Madara a vécu au temps du Shodaime Hokage. Et même si son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, vu son âge, il est presque impossible qu'il soit encore vivant.

_-_ Comme tu l'as dit toi même, je connais mon sujet, répondit Naruto, lui renvoyant le même petit sourire. J'ai mes propres sources fiables à ce sujet.

_-_ Admettons. Mais il serait trop vieux pour avoir des enfants si jeunes, énonça Sasuke, implacable. Cela l'élimine donc aussi de la liste. Je repose donc ma question. Comment as-tu pu élever, voir même adopter, les enfants d'Itachi ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'observer Sasuke, son expression à nouveau fermée et impénétrable. Le silence s'étira sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le contact visuel.

_-_ Sortez, ordonna finalement Naruto.

Les ANBUs se regardèrent, hésitants.

_-_ Si votre hésitation est due au fait que vous me croyez incapable de me défendre seul face à lui, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous rappeler pourquoi je suis à mon poste, annonça t-il froidement. C'est ce que vous voulez ? Dois-je donc vraiment me répéter ?

Naruto n'employait que très rarement ce ton, ou mêmes ces paroles, envers ses hommes, ou du moins plus depuis quelques années. Ce qui dissuadait encore plus de désobéir ou d'hésiter plus longuement. Le moment n'était vraiment pas à la contestation. Ainsi les 2 ANBUs quittèrent-ils la pièce sans plus attendre.

_-_ Tsura, le son, ordonna ensuite Naruto.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Tsura releva la tête. Sakura et lui échangèrent un regard indécis. C'était contre les règles…

_-_ Je t'ai demandé de couper le son, reprit le blond, toujours aussi froidement. Je me doute parfaitement que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce, mais vous vous contenterez des images. Cette conversation ne concerne pas le Conseil ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Suis-je bien clair ?

Il avait énoncé tout ça sans jamais quitter Sasuke des yeux. Finalement, Tsura coupa l'enregistrement sonore.

Naruto attendit encore un moment, puis reprit d'une voix plus neutre.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai adopté ses enfants ? demanda t-il.

_-_ Ils t'ont appelé " papa ". Au fond, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne se soit pas occupé de sa progéniture. Je m'étonne beaucoup plus qu'il les ait laissés en vie... Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à la mère. Dis moi, il l'a tuée, cette femme blonde aux yeux bleus, et tu es passé derrière en embarquant les enfants dans un grand élan de charité ?

_-_ Je n'ai pas adopté les enfants d'Itachi, répondit Naruto, tentant de rester calme. Je ne les ai pas adoptés pour la bonne et simple raison que Ryuusuke et Akari sont mes enfants. Ce qui explique pourquoi ils m'appellent "papa". Tu cherchais d'où venait la couleur de leurs yeux ainsi que celle des cheveux d'Akari, tu as la réponse devant toi.

Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt, et fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

_-_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas me prendre pour un imbécile, gronda t-il. Ce sont les enfants d'Itachi.

_-_ Je ne dis pas le contraire. Essayer de gagner du temps pour tenter de te dissimuler l'évidence n'est plus de mise.

_-_ Ils ne peuvent donc pas être les tiens.

_-_ Vraiment ? fit le blond. Et pourtant tout le monde au village peut en témoigner, et même et surtout l'Hokage. Ryuusuke et Akari sont bels et biens mes enfants. Témoignages sûr à 100 pour la bonne et simple raison que c'est moi qui les ai portés et mis au monde.

Silence dans la pièce. Sasuke s'était figé, presque imperceptiblement, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à l'œil entraîné de Naruto.

_-_ C'est impossible, dit-il.

_-_ Avec moi, on a souvent du redéfinir ce qui était possible ou non, répondit Naruto avec un léger sourire amusé. Il est vrai que les présentations n'ont pas été faites correctement tout à l'heure. Tu as donc brièvement fait la connaissance de ton neveu et de ta nièce, Uchiwa-Uzumaki Ryuusuke et Akari.

Nouveau silence. Sasuke réfléchissait, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_-_ Ils sont le fruit d'une expérience génétique, si je comprends bien… reprit finalement Sasuke. Un savant fou a voulu mélanger le _sharingan_ des Uchiwa et le chakra de Kyuubi…

_-_ Tu vas chercher bien loin, mais ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, ce genre de raisonnement " logique ". Mais non, c'est beaucoup plus simple puisqu'ils ont été conçus de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit, ou en d'autres termes, de la bonne vieille méthode.

Naruto se tût et attendit la tempête qui ne pouvait pas ne pas éclater. Sasuke avait tous les éléments en main pour comprendre. Et finalement, cela fit TILT dans l'esprit du brun. Il en tomba presque de sa chaise, presque étant le maître mot, et Naruto était sûr de l'avoir vu pâlir.

_-_ Tu as couché avec mon frère ? prononça finalement l'Uchiwa d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Je vois que tu as enfin compris. Tu en a mis du temps. Et c'est moi qu'on traitait de lent. Bref, c'est vrai, j'ai effectivement couché avec Itachi.

Les personnes qui observaient la scène purent assister à une chose impensable. L'espace d'un instant, Uchiwa Sasuke, sous le choc, avait perdu de sa superbe et de son arrogance. Mais rapidement, il changea d'expression, présentant un mélange de sentiments de dégoût, de colère… et de trahison ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le masque impassible et froid de Sasuke s'était brisé.

_-_ Tu as été l'amant de mon frère il y a 6 ans ?

Toutes ces émotions contradictoires se percevaient dans sa voix.

_-_ C'est inexact, répondit tranquillement Naruto. J'ai été l'amant de ton frère il y un peu plus de huit ans. Et cela a duré jusqu'à hier…

Il n'avait pas pu dire "jusqu'à ce que tu le tues ". Sasuke lui, ne savait plus quoi dire. Sa colère, son dégoût et son incompréhension le rendaient muet.

_-_ Akari et Ryuusuke sont le fruit de notre amour, termina Naruto, comme pour enfoncer encore le clou.

Ce qui fut le goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, brisant le mutisme choqué de Sasuke.

- " Votre amour " ? Ne me fais pas rire ! répliqua t-il froidement. Qu'il ait couché avec toi pendant tout ce temps et ce pour un intérêt personnel quelconque, ce ne serait pas dur à croire. Mais Itachi ne pouvait pas aimer. C'était un assassin ignorant de tout sentiment, et encore plus de l'amour ! !

_-_ Parce que tu sais ce que c'est, toi ? répondit Naruto d'une voix glaciale, perdant finalement une partie son calme. Ne me crois pas, ça m'est égal. Mais laisse moi te dire une bonne chose. Itachi m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Akari et Ryuusuke sont nés de cet amour. Peu importe ce que les gens peuvent dire ou penser. Rien ne changera cela.

Les deux anciens coéquipiers s'affrontèrent du regard. Sous le coup de la colère, Sasuke avait enclenché le _sharingan_.

_-_ Ne te fatigue pas, fit Naruto. Cela n'aura pas d'effet sur moi. En presque neuf ans, tu penses bien que j'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner…

Sasuke le foudroya du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Son frère tant haï qu'il avait enfin tué… avec son imbécile d'ancien coéquipier ? ? Son frère aurait _**aimé**_ cet idiot et il lui aurait fait deux enfants ? ? C'était totalement impensable ! ! Complètement absurde ! ! (Et le fait que Naruto soit un homme n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Il était vrai qu'avec lui, plus rien ne devrait encore étonner). Et pourtant… A présent, Sasuke parvenait à voir chez les deux petits des traits de ressemblance pourtant flagrante avec le blond qui lui faisait face. Ils avaient ses yeux et Akari avait hérité de ses cheveux blonds. Et d'après le peu qu'il avait vu, ils avaient aussi hérité de son sourire. Les enfants de son frère et de celui qui était... avait été son meilleur ami… Sasuke se sentait trahi, de la pire des manières. Il avait tué Itachi, mais il avait désormais l'impression que son fantôme allait encore le hanter, à travers ses enfants.

_-_ Comment…

- Bien, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, trancha Naruto. J'ai répondu à ta question, tu ne sauras rien de plus pour l'instant. Digère déjà ça. Nous allons arrêter là. Mais j'aimerai tout de même que tu réfléchisses à la question que je t'ai posé moi. A présent que tu as rempli l'unique objectif qui animait ta vie, que vas-tu faire ? Que _**veux**_-tu faire ? Je ferrai tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour t'épargner la peine capitale, alors réfléchis.

Naruto se leva ensuite. Presque aussitôt, les deux ANBUs revinrent dans la pièce.

- Tu veux savoir quel serait mon but, désormais ? fit Sasuke, d'une voix contenue, mais d'où vibrait une colère sourde. Éliminer toute trace de l'existence de mon frère. Ce qui implique de vous tuer, toi et sa progéniture…

Naruto s'immobilisa. Lorsqu'il se retourna, presque au ralenti, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sanglant et meurtrier.

_-_ Insulte moi, menace moi autant que tu le souhaites, mais il me semble t'avoir prévenu de ne pas toucher à mes enfants, gronda t-il. Et une dernière chose : tu veux me faire payer le fait d'avoir aimer ton frère ? A ta guise. Mais n'oublies pas que tu t'adresses à celui qui ne s'est pas interposé par respect pour vous deux et qui t'a laissé tuer le père de ses enfants.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons, lançant avant de quitter la pièce :

_-_ Ramenez-le à sa cellule.

Les deux ANBUs maîtrisèrent Sasuke, _sharingan_ toujours actif, avant de le reconduire au bloc de détention.

Naruto était retourné dans la pièce où se trouvaient Sakura et Tsura, cherchant toujours à se calmer.

_-_ Je vois que tu le lui as dit, constata Sakura.

_-_ Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, répondit sèchement le blond, toujours à cran. Tsura, je te laisse t'occuper de gérer tout ça. Pour ma part, je vais rentrer chez moi. Les enfants m'attendent. Et il va me falloir aussi trouver un moyen de leur dire qu'ils ne reverront jamais leur père car leur oncle l'a tué…

Tsura et Sakura purent percevoir une trace de souffrance, derrière la colère.

_-_ Tu veux que je te rejoigne, dès que j'ai fini ? demanda l'artiste.

_-_ Je te remercie, mais ça ira, répondit Naruto, dans un soupir, s'étant légèrement calmé. Ce soir, je veux être seul avec eux…

Puis il disparut.

A Suivre...

( 1 ) : Dobe : mot qu'utilise souvent Sasuke pour désigner Naruto. Peut se traduire par idiot, crétin...

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Verdict ? ? ? les reviews sont toujours bienvenues

Le premier couple ( et le principal ) est dévoilé. Il s'agit bien d'un Itachi x Naruto ( même si Itachi est mort…). Ca y est, l'amitié qui les lie dans La Flamme Perdue s'est mué en amour ici. J'ai craqué XD.

Ah, petite question : ai-je besoin de continuer mon petit dico des mots japonais ? ( ils sont pas nombreux, mais bon) Ou je peux m'en passer car vous les connaissez tous, en bon fan de Naruto ?

Je vous dit à bientôt, en espérant vous retrouver dans le prochain chapitre


	4. Ce jour où tout a changé

**Rating : **T ( p'tet un peu de M à un moment ou un autre, mais pas sûr encore..)

**Genre : **Angst, Aventure, Romance( je crois que c'est un peu tout ça ), yaoi et hétéro

**Pairing : **ItachixNaruto ( ça commence, merci les flashbacks ) plus d'autres à venir

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sniff( sauf les bouts de chou + quelques autres persos plus tard ), ils sont à leur auteur, blablabla, bref, vous connaissez la suite.

**Warning 1 :** Cette Fic est à caractère YAOI et contient donc une relation entre hommes ( une seule, normalement, sinon, ce seront des couples hétéros, à moins d'un revirement de situation.) Alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, vous êtes prévenus, je ne vous prends pas en traître.

**Warning 2** : **SPOILER** Cette fic, je l'ai commencé quand les scans étaient au chapitre 365 environ. Bref, quand l'équipe de Naruto et celle d'Hinata and co sont à la recherche de Sasuke. ( je reprends également certains éléments donnés plus tard ).

**Warning 2 BIS** : J'ai apporté quelques modifications ( ce qui en fait pour ainsi dire un AU, mais bon, toute fic Naruto devient du AU, quand on y pense, vu qu'on invente une trame, ou la change un peu, donc…) :

1 : Itachi n'a jamais provoqué Sasuke, l'appelant au domaine Uchiwa, ils ne se sont donc jamais battus

2 : Jiraya n'est pas parti de suite trouver Pein, j'ai mis un peu de décalage, comme vous le verrez plus tard.

3 : Entre le moment du début de Next Gen ( ou shippudden si vous préférez) et le moment ou l'équipe Kakashi et celle de Kiba partent à la recherche de Sasuke, il s'est passé pour moi presque un an ( besoins pour le scénario obligent)

WARNING : léger lemon ( lime ?) à la fin.

Voilà voilà, le nouveau chapitre est en ligne. Comme vous le verrez, c'est en partie un flashback, le premier d'une longue série.

J'espère que ça vous plaira

Bonne lecture

Merci aussi à rila-chan pour sa review ( c'est vrai qu'il y avait des indices lol, mais bon ),

**Chapitre 3 : Ce jour où tout a changé…**

Ce fut le cœur lourd et empli d'incertitude que Naruto ouvrit la porte de la maison, une heure plus tard. Le trajet entre le QG des ANBUs et son domicile lui avait paru bien plus court que d'habitude… Il avait néanmoins eu le temps de terminer de se calmer et de retrouver le contrôle de lui même, une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait attendu un moment avant de rentrer. La perspective de la discussion qui l'attendait avait beaucoup aidé à ça, il faut dire. Il referma la porte derrière lui, avant de s'y adosser. Il percevait nettement la présence de ses enfants et de leur « nounou », à qui Kakashi les avait finalement laissés, sûrement appelé ailleurs. Il entendait aussi Ryuusuke s'exciter sur un sujet quelconque. Naruto ferma les yeux et soupira. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir leur annoncer la nouvelle ? Car tout comme lui, les enfants aimaient Itachi. C'était leur père. Et ils avaient toujours fait leur possible pour les protéger de toutes les épreuves, oui, même Itachi, le tout en sachant que certaines ne pourraient être évitées, car la vie était une succession d'épreuves qu'il fallait affronter pour avancer et grandir. Ils avaient su aussi que la possibilité d'une telle situation n'était pas à exclure. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, mais Naruto n'avait jamais aimé ces conversations. Il pensait que ça pourrait leur porter malheur… En un sens, il avait eu raison, se dit-il avec une ironie amère. Mais malgré tout, il avait toujours refusé d'envisager ce qu'il dirait aux enfants. Il le regrettait à présent. Comment allait-il trouver les mots justes pour leur dire ? Ces dernières années, on lui avait souvent dit qu'il était bon orateur, trouvant souvent les mots percutants. Mais cette fois ci, les « bons mots » semblaient le fuir…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et cessa de faire semblant de soutenir la porte plus que d'être soutenu par elle. Il n'avait jamais reculé ou fui devant les épreuves. Il ne le ferrait pas non plus devant celle-ci. Il ne le pouvait de toute manière pas. Se repérant aux bruits de conversation, Naruto se dirigea vers la grande salle de séjour. Entrouvrant légèrement la porte coulissante, il jeta un œil dans la pièce. Ryuusuke était affalé sur le sol, très occupé à dessiner il ne savait trop quoi, tout en bavardant joyeusement avec sa sœur qui elle était sagement assise sur le canapé, occupée à s'exercer à la lecture, semblant faire bien peu cas du babillage de son jumeau. Naruto ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Ryuusuke tenait vraiment de lui, tandis qu'Akari, elle, avait hérité de beaucoup de traits des Uchiwa. Fallait-il considérer cela comme le parfait équilibre ?

Après une dernière poussée mentale, Naruto pénétra dans la pièce.

_-_ Alors mes terreurs, vous n'avez plus persécuté votre nounou, cette fois ?

Aussitôt, Ryuusuke et Akari levèrent le nez de leurs occupations, et moins d'une seconde plus tard, une tornade brune se ruait dans les bras de son père, suivie de près, par une petite blonde légèrement moins expansive.

_-_ Papa ! ! Ca y est, tu as fini ? demanda Ryuusuke.

- Pour aujourd'hui, oui, répondit Naruto en prenant également dans ses bras sa fille, de l'autre côté.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la nounou qui était venue le saluer. Après avoir accepté ses excuses quant au fait d'avoir laissé les enfants s'échapper plus tôt, bien que cela aurait plutôt du être les deux monstres qui auraient du s'excuser, Naruto la congédia, lui permettant ainsi de rentrer chez elle plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Puis il retourna dans le salon, et écouta Ryuusuke lui commenter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ces deux derniers jours, puisque la veille Naruto n'était pas rentré chez lui, tandis qu'Akari rajoutait des commentaires, de temps en temps. Le blond les écoutait, sans jamais les interrompre, profitant, et les laissant profiter, le plus longtemps de leur gaieté. Ryuusuke lui montra ensuite le dernier dessin qu'il avait fait, représentant ce qui devait être un homme blond perché sur ce qui ressemblait à une grosse bête à neuf queues.

_-_ T'as vu, c'est toi, papa !! S'exclama joyeusement le petit garçon.

_-_ Oh, oui, ça se voit, répondit Naruto avec un sourire amusé. Et je suis tout beau en plus. Sans parler que je fais drôlement impressionnant, monté sur Kyubi.

_-_ Viii ! Tu es le plus fort, papa !! Tiens, il est pour toi, le dessin. Pour ton travail. Comme ça, ils vont voir que c'est toi le plus fort !!

Nouveau sourire amusé, mais en même temps attendri, de Naruto qui embrassa le front de son fils.

_-_ Merci, mon p'tit démon, il est superbe, ton dessin. Tu dessines même mieux que tonton Sai.

_-_ Ouais !! S'écria Ryuusuke, ravi du compliment.

_-_ Mais ne vas pas le lui répéter, ajouta Naruto sur un ton confidentiel.

_-_ Je dirais rien, promis, répondit Ryuusuke à voix basse, en faisant le geste de la fermeture sur sa bouche.

Naruto ébouriffa la chevelure déjà bien indisciplinée de son fils, et alla poser le dessin sur la table, avant de revenir s'asseoir aux côté de sa fille, tandis que Ryuusuke se lançait à l'assaut d'une nouvelle feuille.

_-_ Et toi, mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu lis, de beau ?

_-_ C'est l'histoire des grands clans de Konoha, répondit Akari en lui montrant le livre. Ils parlent de notre famille…

Une grosse goutte apparut à la tempe de Naruto. Sa fille apprenait à lire en s'appuyant d'un pavé qui réussirait à faire s'assoupir n'importe qui !! Et il savait de quoi il parlait pour l'avoir lu, quelques années auparavant. Oui, tous les ancêtres Uchiwa ne pouvaient renier la fillette, car elle était bel et bien une héritière du clan !! Aussi désespérante et intellectuelle qu'eux, à ses heures. Il prit cependant son mal en patience, songeant avec regrets aux nombreux livres pour enfants qui reposaient dans la bibliothèque de la chambre des enfants, et écouta Akari lui raconter, ou plutôt lui déchiffrer, les origines du clan Hyuga, pour lui montrer ses progrès en lecture.

Il s'amusa avec eux jusqu'à l'heure du dîner puis il investit la cuisine, pour s'occuper du repas. Car dans ce domaine aussi, il avait du faire des progrès. Bien obligé. Il ne put retenir un sourire nostalgique en repensant à l'air catastrophé version Uchiwa qui était apparu sur le visage d'Itachi quand ce dernier avait constaté les « talents » culinaires du blond. L'aîné des Uchiwa avait donc du s'armer de toute sa patience, loin d'être infinie, pour apprendre à Naruto les bases de la VRAI cuisine. Les bases, car bon, Itachi n'était pas un grand chef cuisinier non plus. Mais ses compétences dépassaient quand même largement celles du blond. Et le résultat s'était révélé plus que satisfaisant. Naruto se souviendrait toujours de l'expression stupéfaite de ses amis lorsqu'il les avaient invité à manger chez lui, et qu'il leur avait préparé non seulement autre chose que des ramens, mais en plus un repas équilibré et goûteux. Il avait regretté de ne pas avoir eu d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment mémorable.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto avait décidé de parler à ses enfants après le repas. Leur santé avant tout, et il était hors de question qu'ils sautent un repas. Durant tout le temps que dura le dîner Naruto les observa, tout en adoptant une attitude enjouée et souriante, comme à son habitude. Ryuusuke et Akari l'étonneraient toujours. Ils n'avaient pas oublié leur question, la fameuse « pourquoi tu es triste ? ». Cela, Naruto en était persuadé. En témoignaient les regards que s'échangeaient parfois ses deux anges, avant de le regarder lui. Mais avec une maturité étonnante pour leur âge, dont ils savaient faire preuve à certaines occasions, ils ne voulaient pas lui faire de la peine supplémentaire, attendant donc qu'il leur en parle de lui-même. Quand il disait que ses enfants étaient extraordinaires !

Finalement, le moment fatidique arriva. Une fois la vaisselle faite avec l'aide d'Akari, Naruto les ramena au salon, avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé, et de leur ouvrir ses bras.

_-_ Venez là, mes anges. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire…

Il devait être une heure du matin quand Ryuusuke et Akari trouvèrent enfin le sommeil. Adossé au montant du lit, chaque enfant blotti contre lui de part et d'autre, Naruto les observait dormir. Délicatement, il caressait leurs cheveux, dans un geste amorcé quelques heures plus tôt et qui n'avait jamais cessé, sa main ne déviant que pour aller essuyer avec douceur et tendresse les larmes qui persistaient le long des joues de ses enfants. Il avait essayé de le leur dire avec le plus de délicatesse, mais la vérité n'en était pas moins douloureuse, à dire comme à entendre. Ils l'avaient écouté jusqu'à la fin, ne l'interrompant à aucun moment. Puis les larmes avaient inondés le joues de Ryuusuke, qui s'était blotti dans les bras de Naruto, en appelant faiblement son père. Akari, elle, s'était retenue un peu plus longtemps, la fierté des Uchiwa présente en elle obligeait. Mais Naruto l'avait attirée tout contre lui, et lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se retenir, et que si elle avait envie de pleurer, elle ne devait pas s'en empêcher. La fillette avait alors craqué, pleurant à son tour contre le torse de son père, qui avait commencé à la bercer doucement, comme il le faisait avec Ryuusuke, cherchant à les consoler, ou du moins à les accompagner dans leur tristesse. Lui-même à ce moment là n'avait versé qu'une larme. Mais pas pour Itachi, car pour lui, il avait déjà versé toutes les larmes qu'il avait pu, la veille, sur le mont Hokage, dans les bras de Sai. Non pas qu'il ne ressentait plus ni tristesse ni douleur, mais il devait se contenir, pour ses enfants. Non, cette larme avait coulé devant les pleurs des deux petits, qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, et qu'il s'était promis de protéger en toutes circonstances. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pu les protéger de cette souffrance là… Ils avaient beaucoup pleuré, mais aucun cri n'avait franchi leurs lèvres. Des sanglots, de faibles gémissements, oui. Mais aucun cri, comme pour limiter la connaissance de leur tristesse, comme pour la cacher le plus possible au monde.

Alors il les avaient bercés, longuement, essuyant leurs larmes, déposant baiser après baiser dans leurs cheveux, les laissant exprimer leur souffrance tout en cherchant à les apaiser, en partie, car il savait que c'était impossible totalement. Finalement, il les avait porté jusque dans sa chambre et s'était allongé, les tenant toujours dans ses bras. Blottis contre lui, ils avaient versé leurs dernières larmes, avant de finalement plonger dans un sommeil légèrement agité. Naruto avait veillé sur leur sommeil, essayant de chasser les cauchemars, ou du moins de les limiter. Et finalement, leur sommeil s'était apaisé, et Naruto leur avait souhaité un repos paisible et bien mérité. Il savait que les jours qui suivraient seraient durs, également.

Et il était là, à présent, veillant toujours sur leur sommeil. Sommeil qui semblait le fuir, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Caressant toujours avec tendresse et amour les cheveux de ses anges endormis, Naruto repensa aux évènements de la journée, et plus particulièrement à sa confrontation avec Sasuke. Il comprenait la colère de ce dernier, ainsi que tous les autres sentiments qu'il avait du éprouver. Même s'il condamnait son ressentiment envers ses enfants. Après tout, Itachi et lui étaient les seuls « fautifs » dans l'histoire, si faute il y avait. Ses enfants n'avaient rien demandé. Comme il l'avait souvent dit, les enfants n'avaient pas à payer pour les crimes de leurs parents. Même si à ses yeux, il n'y avait eu aucun crime. Non, Akari et Ryuusuke étaient les fruits de la plus merveilleuse chose au monde. Ils étaient une des meilleures choses qui lui soient arrivées. Un cadeau qu'il avait un temps pensé ne jamais recevoir, et que jamais il ne regretterait. Non, jamais. Mais il pouvait comprendre la réaction de Sasuke Comme celles qu'avaient eu ses amis et autres habitants du village quand ils avaient appris sa relation avec Itachi. Après tout, il lui avait fallu du temps, à lui aussi, pour l'accepter, et les choses n'avaient pas été simples, loin de là. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qui avait tout changé. Il n'avait eu qu'une réponse partielle, qui ne pouvait pas tout expliquer. Mais la chose ne pouvait s'expliquer. Tout s'était résumé en un regard, qu'ils avaient échangé, bien des années auparavant…

**Flash-back**

**8 ans plus tôt**

Les deux équipes de Konoha chargées de retrouver Sasuke, celle de Kakashi et celle de Kurenaï, avaient fait une longue route, se dispersant dans un premier temps pour trouver une piste conduisant à Sasuke, guidés par les chiens pisteurs de Kakashi et par Kiba et Akamaru. Puis ils s'étaient rassemblés pour rejoindre l'endroit où une formidable explosion avait eu lieu. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard, les lieux étaient vides, mais ravagés, preuve qu'un terrible combat s'y était déroulé. Ils s'étaient remis en route, mais s'étaient rapidement trouvés confrontés à un problème. L'odeur de Sasuke s'était dispersée en de multiples directions. Ils avaient été repérés, aucun doute là dessus, et le cadet des Uchiwa brouillait les pistes. Mais Naruto refusait d'abandonner. Puisqu'il y avait une multitude de pistes, sans aucun moyen de savoir laquelle était la bonne, il suffisait de les suivre toutes. Et rien de plus facile, pour lui et sa quantité presque illimitée de clones. Il les avaient donc envoyés en repérage. Et là, l'un entre eux était tombé sur une personne inattendue, même si également recherchée. Uchiwa Itachi. Ou du moins un de ses clones, comme l'avait appris par la suite Naruto. L'Uchiwa devait savoir que ce Naruto là n'était qu'une copie, car il n'avait pas vraiment cherché le combat, prétendant vouloir discuter. Bien entendu, Naruto avait refusé de l'écouter. On ne bavarde pas avec un ennemi. Et puis le clone d'Itachi s'était volatilisé, sans laisser de trace. Cela avait surpris Naruto mais il avait plus urgent à faire. Retrouver Sasuke restait sa priorité.

Les ninjas de Konoha n'avaient pendant ce temps que peu bouger. Ils attendaient que les clones de Naruto trouvent une piste. Shino avait également dispersé ses insectes apportant une aide complémentaire non négligeable. Mais l'attente se prolongeait. Il fallait se décider. Ils ne pouvaient rester sans rien faire indéfiniment.

Et ils étaient là à présent, à préparer un plan pour la suite. Kakashi et Yamato se concertaient, tandis que les chuunins écoutaient leurs propos, ou bien continuaient à chercher, à leur manière. Naruto quant à lui, ne tenait pas en place. Sasuke était là, quelque part dans les environs. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en bavardages ! ! Sentant l'impatience croissante de son ami, Sakura posa une main sur son épaule.

_-_ On va le trouver, affirma t-elle.

Elle même sentait l'impatience la gagner, au fur et à me sure qu'ils se rapprochaient de Sasuke, mais elle gérait mieux ses émotions que son partenaire. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'une information lui parvint. Un de ses clones… était tombé sur Sasuke ! !

_-_ Kakashi-sensei ! Yamato-taisho ! ! s'écria le blond, se tournant vers les deux adultes. Je l'ai trouvé ! ! Je sais dans quelle direction aller ! !

Et sans plus attendre, Naruto bondit dans la direction que son clone lui avait indiqué avant de disparaître.

_-_ Naruto, attend ! s'exclama Kakashi.

Mais il était trop tard, le blond n'écoutait plus, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : rattraper Sasuke. Retenant un juron, Kakashi et Yamato donnèrent le signal du départ, se dépêchant de rattraper Naruto, avant que ce dernier ne gagne trop d'avance. Ils devaient rester groupés. Ils étaient loin de Konoha, et l'Akatsuki pouvait rôder.

_-_ Celui là, alors, râla Kiba. Toujours aussi empressé et stupide ! !

_-_ Ce.. cela fait longtemps qu'il… qu'il recherche Sasuke-san, tenta de le défendre Hinata.

_-_ Il en oublie les règles élémentaires de sécurité et de prudence, intervint Yamato. Et c'est là ce qu'on lui reproche…

Ils se turent ensuite, pour se concentrer sur leur vitesse, Naruto gardant son avance. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand un Jinchuuriki voulait accélérer l'allure. Cela dura quelques minutes, Naruto ignorant leurs appels, et puis finalement, ce qui risquait d'arriver arriva. Une forme se matérialisa soudain sur une branche, entre Naruto qui continuait son chemin sans rien remarquer, et ses équipiers, obligeant ces derniers à s'arrêter et à se mettre en garde. Aucun doute. Long manteau noir et nuages rouges… Un membre d'Akatsuki. Et un qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais rencontré, de plus. Aucun d'eux ne se souvenait de ce masque orange en spirale. Et Naruto qui n'avait rien vu… Kakashi et Yamato échangèrent un regard. Ils se trouvaient face à un dilemme. Ils ne pouvaient pas prévenir Naruto, l'obligeant à revenir vers eux et vers l'ennemi. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus le laisser partir seul. Akatsuki marchait par duo. Celui qui se dressait face à eux ne devait donc servir qu'à les retenir, le temps que son partenaire s'occupe de Naruto. Ils devaient donc se séparer. Un groupe s'occuperait de celui qui se dressait devant eux, permettant à l'autre de rejoindre le blond.

_-_ Tobi est un bon garçon, fit l'étrange personnage, toujours perché. On lui a dit de vous arrêter, alors Tobi va obéir. Soyez gentils, comme Tobi, et laissez vous faire.

Plus loin, Naruto finit par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne percevait plus les présences des autres, derrière lui. Ou plutôt, il les sentait éloignées. Mais une autre présence inconnue se dressait entre eux. Ce qui le poussa finalement à s'immobiliser. Il hésita un moment. Devait-il retourner sur ses pas, au risque de perdre la trace de Sasuke, ou continuer seul… Il n'eut cependant pas à réfléchir trop longtemps, puisqu'on lui imposa une troisième option. Un puissant jet d'eau venant de nulle part le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant percuter douloureusement l'arbre le plus proche. Sonné, il rassembla ses forces pour se relever, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Un voile noir s'abattit brusquement devant ses yeux, et il ne put que maudire les utilisateurs de _genjutsu_ avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

Ce fut le son d'un liquide gouttant sur le sol qui le ramena doucement à la réalité. Ses paupières frémirent, puis papillonnèrent, s'ouvrant avec difficulté. Il faisait sombre. Autant autour de lui que dans son esprit. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se rappelait la quête de Sasuke… L'information transmise par un de ses clones, qui était tombé sur lui… La course folle dans laquelle il s'était lancé, et qui l'avait séparé des autres… Et puis…

_-_ Tiens, tiens, on dirait que notre marmotte se réveille, intervint une voix grave et rocailleuse.

Une voix qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Où l'avait-il déjà entendue ? Et puis soudain, tout se remit en place, et il ouvrit complètement les yeux, tout en se redressant d'un bond. Avant de se retrouver sur les fesses, retenu au sol par un lien solide, des chaînes probablement, qui liaient aussi ses mains derrière son dos et ses pieds. Akatsuki. Il était tombé sur l'Akatsuki, et il avait été capturé. Il s'était fait avoir. Comme un débutant. Un son proche du grognement lui échappa, tandis qu'il posait son regard sur la silhouette postée un peu plus loin, assise contre ce qui devait être la paroi d'une grotte, et juste éclairée par la lumière du feu qui crépitait non loin. Comme il aurait aimé ne plus revoir sa sale tête…

_-_ Eh bien, on est grognon, au réveil, à ce que je vois.

Tout comme ses moqueries à deux sous. Naruto foudroya Hoshigaki Kisame du regard, mais l'obscurité de lieux en atténua l'impact.

_-_ Enfin, tu n'as pas à te plaindre, tu es le premier qui se réveille avant d'arriver à destination, continua Kisame. Les autres ne se réveillaient jamais. On n'a pas du te taper dessus assez fort.

_-_ Ou je suis simplement plus résistant que les autres, grogna Naruto en réponse.

Nul doute n'était possible quant à l'identité de ces « autres ». Le nuke-nin de Kiri parlait des autres Jinchuuriki. Une vague de rage l'envahit. Ils avaient tué Gaara, qui ne devait d'être revenu à la vie qu'au sacrifice de Chiyo. Mais les autres… Les 7 autres Jinchuuriki ou démons… Étaient-ils tous tombés? Ce qui ferait de lui… le dernier d'entre eux. La dernière pièce manquante dans le projet d'Akatsuki. Mais il jurait sur tout ce qui comptait pour lui qu'il n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche. Il rassembla son chakra, pour s'extraire de ses chaînes. Mais…

_-_ Inutile d'essayer de t'échapper, ricana Kisame. Ces chaînes sont faites d'un alliage spécial, qui absorbe le chakra. Peu importe ce que tu essaies, tu n'arriveras pas à les briser.

Naruto enrageait. Cette sale face de poisson avait raison. Il sentait son chakra se faire aspirer dès qu'il faisait appel à lui. Là, il était mal… Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il allait capituler, oh non. Sasuke… Sasuke était à portée de main ! Il ne pouvait pas… Une pensée le frappa soudain. Depuis combien de temps avait-il été capturé? Et où étaient ses équipiers ? Il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils allaient bien, et pas seulement car cela voudrait dire qu'ils se lanceraient à sa recherche dès qu'ils le pourraient. Non, il ne devait pas penser au pire. Ils allaient bien, et ils le cherchaient. Il n'avait qu'à tenir jusqu'à… Il réalisa soudain qu'il se reposait sur eux, leur confiant sa survie, sans plus chercher à lutter, par ses propres moyens. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il fallait y remédier. Il recommença à tirer sur ses chaînes, espérant trouver une faille.

_-_ Tu es obstiné, ou stupide ? soupira Kisame. Je te l'ai dit, peu importe ce que tu tenteras. Les chaînes ne céderont pas.

_-_ Ne comptes pas sur moi pour rester ici bien sagement en attendant que vous m'ameniez je sais pas où pour me tuer, grogna le blond.

Kisame se leva, et s'approcha de Naruto.

- Je crois que je vais t'assommer à nouveau, cela nous épargnera tes commentaires et un mal de crâne possible, annonça le nuke-nin. Tiens, tant que j'y suis, je pourrais aussi te couper un membre ou deux, pour être plus tranquille…

Naruto se raidit, et tira plus fort encore sur les chaînes. Il devait se libérer. Il en allait de sa survie. Kisame leva son énorme épée, et le blond tira encore plus fort sur ses liens, mais en vain. La lame s'abaissa, visant une jambe.

_-_ Ça suffit, Kisame

L'épée s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de son objectif. Le nuke-nin de Kiri émit un grognement insatisfait, avant de se tourner vers l'entrée de la grotte où venait d'apparaître la personne qui avait arrêté son geste.

_-_ Lui couper un membre ou deux ne le tuera pas, fit Kisame. Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras rapporter ton Jinchuuriki vivant, Itachi.

Nouveau raidissement de la part de Naruto, tandis que son regard se posait sur la silhouette d'Uchiwa Itachi, qui se rapprochait doucement.

_-_ Nous ne devons laisser aucune trace derrière nous, répondit Itachi, calmement. Le sang serait repéré par un chien ninja plus facilement.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Kisame ne réponde.

_-_ Effectivement. C'est bien toi, ça. Tu penses à tout.

Nouveau silence, tandis que Kisame retournait à sa place précédente.

_-_ Va vérifier que nous n'ayons pas été repéré, ordonna Itachi. Je m'occupe de le surveiller.

_-_ Tu es sûr que…

Mais la lumière vacillante des flammes se reflétant dans le rouge sang du _sharingan_ le fit taire.

_-_ Bien. C'est ta proie, après tout.

Sans plus rien ajouter, Kisame disparut dans l'obscurité. Itachi se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto.

_-_ Tu as été bien imprudent. T'éloigner ainsi de tes équipiers. C'était comme t'offrir sur un plateau d'argent.

_-_ Ne crois pas avoir gagné, rétorqua Naruto en le foudroyant du regard. Je trouverai un moyen de me libérer, et je vous écraserai.

_-_ Vraiment ? fit Itachi, avec une lenteur calculée, laissant apparaître comme une pointe de sarcasme.

_-_ Vraiment. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te tuerai pas. J'ai besoin de toi, pour retrouver Sasuke.

Nouveau moment de silence, seulement brisé par le crépitement du feu derrière Itachi.

_-_ Quelle obstination stupide, répondit finalement le nuke-nin. Peut être devrais-je la briser, pour te faire tenir tranquille…

Une seconde plus tard, les flammes gagnèrent en intensité, éclairant davantage la grotte, ainsi que le _sharingan_ d'Itachi. Sentant le danger, Naruto détourna les yeux. Mais il sentit une main à la fois dure et légère l'attraper au menton, et le redresser en même temps que son visage, comme s'il ne pesait rien et qu'il ne portait aucune chaîne, le remettant sur ses pieds. Il y avait sûrement un jutsu là-dessous, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se demander lequel. Le regard de Naruto rencontra celui d'Itachi, et un frisson parcouru le corps du blond. Un frisson de… peur ? Non, ce n'était pas de la peur… Et il était sûr d'avoir senti un écho chez son vis à vis… Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus, tout devint noir, une fois de plus, devant ses yeux. Et lorsque Naruto put voir à nouveau, il constata qu'Itachi avait disparu. Et la grotte également. Mais il était toujours enchaîné à une espèce de pilier, cette fois. Il se trouvait à présent dans un endroit étrange, totalement désert, et coloré de noir, d'un tout petit peu de blanc, et éclairé par une énorme lune rouge. Un juron franchit ses lèvres. Il savait où il était. Jiraya et Kakashi lui en avait un peu parlé. Il était sous l'influence du Tsukoyomi, le terrible _dojutsu_ d'Itachi, qui avait vaincu Sasuke et Kakashi, près de 3 ans auparavant. Et ça, c'était mauvais pour lui…

Finalement, quelque chose apparut devant ses yeux. Un paysage. Puis deux silhouettes. Le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement. Il reconnaissait ce lieu, ce moment… La vallée de la fin, 3 ans auparavant. Itachi était en train de puiser dans sa mémoire. Et pas dans les souvenirs les plus heureux… Bien malgré lui, il se regarda affronter Sasuke, tentant désespérément de l'empêcher de partir… Il regarda Sasuke manquer le tuer de peu… Puis le décor changea. Cette fois, c'était un souvenir bien plus récent, mais la situation ressemblait à celle d'avant. Sasuke levait son épée contre lui, dans le repère en partie détruit d'Orochimaru.

_-_ J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre comment tu peux lui rester aussi dévoué, alors qu'il essaie de te tuer à chaque fois que vous vous croisez.

Naruto sursauta. Pris dans la remémoration visuelle de ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas senti Itachi apparaître derrière lui.

_-_ La faute à qui ? rétorqua haineusement Naruto.

L'aîné des Uchiwa ne répondit pas, mais la réponse de toute manière était évidente. Itachi s'écarta de quelques pas, tandis que le décor changeait encore, pour redevenir un espace désert, ne ressemblant à rien. Mais cette fois, il y avait quelqu'un, mis à part Itachi et Naruto. Devant le blond se tenait Sasuke, tel qu'il était à la formation de l'équipe 7. Il s'approcha de Naruto, qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder, toujours fermement ligoté. Le brun leva les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux du blond, plus grand qu'à cette époque. Il lui décocha son petit sourire en coin, à la fois hautain et méprisant, comme il en avait le secret.

_-_ Tu es vraiment un boulet, dobe, fit-il…

Avant qu'une intense douleur ne traverse le corps de Naruto. Le mouvement avait été rapide. Toujours avec le même petit sourire horripilant, Sasuke venait d'enfoncer un kunaï dans le ventre de son équipier, qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur et de surprise.

_-_ Tu es faible, alors comment as-tu pu croire que tu pourrais me retenir ?

La voix venait de leur droite. Malgré lui, Naruto tourna la tête, tentant d'ignorer la douleur, et vit s'avancer un deuxième Sasuke. Un Sasuke transformé, car sous l'influence de la marque maudite, à son niveau le plus élevé. Celui qu'il avait affronté dans la vallée de la fin, avec ses longs cheveux bleus, la marque noire sur son front, et les deux ailes monstrueuses dans son dos. Le Sasuke plus jeune se recula pour laisser la place au nouvel arrivant, qui vint se positionner devant Naruto, le narguant de son sourire hautain, qui se faisait cruel, cette fois.

_-_ Comment as-tu pu penser que je voudrais rester avec un boulet faible et stupide comme toi ? continua le deuxième Sasuke.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un son familier se fit entendre, l'empêchant de parler. Un _chidori_ noir crépitait autour de la main gauche du cadet des Uchiwa. Naruto tenta de se libérer, mais toujours en vain. Il ne put que serrer les dents, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Et immanquablement, quelques instants plus tard, le _chidori_ le frappait de plein fouet, un peu au dessus du kunai toujours planté dans son ventre. Naruto se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, pour retenir la douleur qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Tout cela n'était qu'illusion, mais la douleur était si réelle qu'il était facile d'oublier que tout ça se passait dans sa tête… Le blond sentit une boule lui remonter la gorge, et il ne desserra les lèvres que pour cracher du sang. La douleur l'inonda à nouveau lorsque Sasuke retira sa main, laissant apparaître une plaie béante et sanguinolente. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller… Il devait trouver un moyen d'échapper à cette illusion démoniaque, sinon il allait finir par y rester, mentalement, du moins. Il comprenait à présent l'état dans lequel s'étaient retrouvés Kakashi et Sasuke, après avoir affronté le _Tsukoyomi_. Mais son calvaire ne semblait pas être terminé. Car à travers le voile de douleur et de ténèbres qui l'enveloppait, Naruto perçut une troisième présence. Toujours la même. Et il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'un troisième Sasuke vint se placer devant lui. Un Sasuke tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, et qui le regardait avec froideur et mépris, mais sans son petit sourire si agaçant, mais pourtant familier et rassurant.

_-_ Regarde-toi, fit le nouveau Sasuke. Incapable de te sauver toi même. Comment peux tu espérer sauver quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment peux-tu même rêver devenir Hokage, si tu n'es pas capable de te protéger toi même ?

Ces paroles ressemblaient à celles que Sasuke lui avait dit, ce jour là, au repère d'Orochimaru. Le brun tira ensuite lentement Kusanagi, son sabre, hors de son fourreau. Mais avant qu'il ne lève la lame vers lui, le corps de Naruto fut parcouru de tremblement, avant qu'un son, ressemblant à un rire, ne s'élève. C'était un rire amère, douloureux, mais Naruto n'avait pu le retenir.

_-_ Je sais ce que… tu essayes de faire, articula t-il tant bien que mal. Mais laisse tomber. Je sais qu'une bonne partie… de ça est vrai… puisque ce sont des images sorties… de mon esprit. Alors laisse tomber… Itachi. Tu ne m'auras pas… comme ça.

Le troisième Sasuke s'immobilisa. Avant de disparaître, laissant réapparaître Itachi, face au blond, tenant un long sabre.

_-_ Je vois que tu as fais des progrès, depuis la dernière fois, commenta l'Uchiwa. Mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant.

Il s'approcha ensuite un peu plus de Naruto, levant son arme, et venant effleurer de sa lame le corps meurtri et ensanglanté de sa victime. Le contact froid du métal provoqua de nouvelles décharges de douleurs tant tout le corps de Naruto, qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, malgré ses lèvres serrées, tout en inclinant brusquement la tête en arrière. La douleur allait finir par le tuer, à ce rythme… Dans le monde réel, Kyubi aurait déjà commencé à guérir ses blessures, mais apparemment, ici, il ne fallait pas y compter. Normal, puisque tout se passait dans sa tête…

Il y eu quelques secondes « d'accalmie », durant lesquelles l'acier froid et tranchant s'éloigna de sa peau. Pris dans cet œil de cyclone, bien que la douleur soit toujours intense, le corps de Naruto s'effondra autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire, son visage pendant en avant, ses mèches blondes trempées de sueurs et de sang dissimulant une partie de son visage. Son corps était toujours parcouru de tremblements et il haletait, chaque respiration provoquant une décharge de douleur. Le _chidori_ avait du atteindre les poumons… Ou du moins, son esprit en était convaincu, et le jutsu faisait le reste. Il sentit soudain une main attraper son menton, pour relever son visage, provoquant un nouveau frisson. Et puis le regard d'azur rencontra celui rouge sang, une fois de plus. L'espace d'un instant, dans un moment de lucidité, Naruto se demanda ce que cherchait Itachi dans son regard, car c'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait, en cet instant. Mais cette pensée ne dura pas. Un nouveau tremblement parcourut son corps et le sang revint envahir sa bouche, s'écoulant des commissures de ses lèvres, le forçant à couper le contact visuel, en fermant les yeux, pour se concentrer tant bien que mal sur sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Une bonne seconde s'écoula, avant que Naruto n'ouvre brutalement les yeux suite à une chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu. Un instant, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé ce contact. Mais non. Le visage d'Itachi était toujours contre le sien, et la langue léchait toujours les traînées de sang qui s'atténuaient autour de ses lèvres. Sous le choc, Naruto en oublia l'espace d'un instant sa douleur.

_-_ Qu... qu'est ce que... tu fais?? haleta t-il, ayant du mal à trouver son souffle.

Etait ce une nouvelle torture pour le faire craquer ? Itachi se recula légèrement, et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Et cette fois, Naruto put lire une émotion, dans les yeux couleur de sang. Une chose difficile à définir, comme un mélange complexe de plusieurs sentiments. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Et avant que Naruto n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, les lèvres d'Itachi vinrent violemment sceller les siennes, tandis qu'il attrapait d'une main, l'autre toujours sur le menton du blond, la chevelure couleur soleil de sa victime, lui coupant toute possibilité de retraite. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit la langue du brun pénétrer sa bouche avant de la parcourir sans la moindre gène, ignorant totalement le goût de sang qui devait persister. Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps de Naruto. Identique aux deux précédents. Ce n'était pas du dégoût, non. Et pourtant, cela aurait du en être. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas ça. C'était quelque chose de nouveau... et de beaucoup plus dérangeant. Il tenta de repousser Itachi, mais la poigne dans ses cheveux se durcit, et un petit gémissement de douleur résonna dans sa gorge, étouffé contre la bouche de son bourreau. Il sentit la rage de l'impuissance l'envahir, tandis qu'il luttait en vain pour se libérer. En ce monde, Itachi était roi.

Naruto sentit à peine la main du brun lâcher son menton pour glisser le long de son cou, puis de son torse, déchirant au passage, sans bruit ni effort, les restes de sa veste. Son sous pull et son filet de ninjas, déjà déchirés et imbibés de sang, connurent le même sort. Un nouveau gémissement résonna dans la bouche de Naruto lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Itachi se refermer sur l'une des petites boules de chaire dont il s'était toujours demandé l'utilité chez un homme. Les doigts pâles se mirent ensuite à la pincer, sans douceur, déclenchant une vague de chaleur dans le corps tremblant du blond, dans laquelle se mêlaient douleur et autre chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre un nom... Les lèvres d'Itachi libérèrent finalement les siennes, et il inspira profondément, causant une nouvelle douleur aiguë au niveau des poumons.

_-_ Te...Teme... arrête de...

Mais il ne put continuer. Un nouveau frisson violent venait de le parcourir, tandis qu'Itachi glissait son visage dans son cou et commençait à mordiller douloureusement la peau sensible et rarement exposée, et que sa main continuait à torturer l'un de ses tétons, avant de passer à l'autre, pour lui faire subir le même traitement. Une seconde plus tard, Naruto sentit une surface solide et froide dans son dos, tandis que ses mains se retrouvaient enchaînées solidement au dessus de sa tête, le tout sans qu'Itachi ne cesse ce qu'il était en train de faire. Naruto ouvrit une fois de plus la bouche pour insulter le brun, pour lui ordonner d'arrêter immédiatement le jeu malsain auquel il se livrait, mais la main inoccupée d'Itachi choisit ce moment pour se détacher de ses cheveux, en descendre le long de son corps, plus bas encore que sa jumelle, pour venir rencontrer une zone plus sensible encore, et ce fut un gémissement sonore qui franchit les lèvres ouvertes du blond, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur, plus puissante que les précédentes, l'embrasait tout entier, corps et sens, éclipsant l'espace d'un instant la douleur des ses blessures. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela, auparavant. C'était aussi la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait ainsi.

_-_ No...non, ne...

Mais la bouche d'Itachi revint bâillonner la sienne, recueillant un nouveau gémissement tandis qu'il débarrassait sans la moindre douceur le blond des dernières barrières de tissus qui les séparaient encore. Et lorsque les doigts d'Itachi se refermèrent sans douceur sur son membre, Naruto se sentit défaillir, sa douleur passant au second plan, vaincu par une émotion qu'il parvint finalement à nommer. Elle s'appelait désir. L'espace d'un instant, il fut horrifié de ressentir une telle chose, pour la personne qu'il haïssait probablement plus que tout, ou presque. Mais il perdit bien rapidement toute faculté de penser lorsque la main d'Itachi se mit en mouvement, avec une lenteur démoniaque, tirant à sa victime de nouveaux gémissements étouffés. Le plaisir à l'état brut l'envahit tout entier, et oubliant la douleur de ses blessures qui se résorbaient peu à peu, sans disparaître complètement, Naruto laissa ses pulsions prendre le relais, se noyant dans le mélange de douleur et de plaisir qu'il ressentait. A ses gémissements vinrent rapidement se mêler des grognements de désir. Il avait envi de l'homme qui lui procurait toutes ces sensations nouvelles, intenses et destructrices. Et peu importait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme, d'un nuke-nin qui en voulait après sa vie, d'Uchiwa Itachi... Il le voulait, c'était tout. La raison n'avait plus sa place en cet instant. Itachi donna un dernier mouvement, plus brusque que les autres, et une jouissance inconnue et puissante transperça brutalement le blond, le secouant de la racine de ses cheveux à la pointe de ses orteils, tandis que dans un râle presque bestial que rien n'avait étouffé, Itachi ayant libéré ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à nouveau à son cou, il se libérait entre leurs deux corps. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'émerger. Le corps d'Itachi se plaqua brutalement contre le sien, venant se positionner entre ses jambes. Quelques secondes plus tard, une violente douleur traversa le corps de Naruto, poussant ce dernier à s'arc-bouter au maximum, tandis qu'un cri de douleur franchissait ses lèvres. La douleur était différente de celle qu'il avait ressentie avec ses blessures, mais presque aussi insupportable. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, avant que la bouche d'Itachi ne revienne prendre possession de la sienne, l'obligeant à desserrer les lèvres. A travers un voile de souffrance, Naruto sentit l'Uchiwa commencer à bouger en lui, avec la même lenteur démoniaque que précédemment. Et finalement, après un temps incertain, la douleur se fit moins insupportable et le plaisir revint se mêler à elle. Douleur et plaisir. Sang et salive. Des mélanges renversants et destructeurs, qui lui faisaient totalement perdre pied. Rapidement, le blond recommença à mêler gémissements et grognements de plaisir, qui gagnaient en intensité avec l'accélération des mouvements d'Itachi. Cela dura quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures, Naruto ne le savait pas, ayant perdu toute notion de temps. Et puis finalement, son corps tremblant et trempé de sueur plus que de sang désormais se tendit et se crispa, arrivé au bout de ses limites, et dans un dernier hurlement à demi bestial, il se libéra une deuxième fois entre leurs corps, dans une explosion renversante de plaisir, sentant Itachi faire de même à l'intérieur de lui quelques secondes plus tard...

Haletant, Naruto s'effondra brutalement sur le sol glacé de la grotte, le corps tremblant et trempé de sueur. Il était de retour dans la réalité, mais ses sens étaient encore complètement chamboulés. Perdu dans le tourbillon destructeur de ses sensations, il ne vit pas Itachi presque s'écrouler sur la paroi derrière lui, les yeux redevenus noirs, et la respiration aussi haletante. Il ne le vit pas non plus se diriger tant bien que mal vers la sortie, quelques minutes plus tard, et disparaître dans l'obscurité. Vaincu par le contre coup du _dojutsu_ et par la puissance de ses sensations et pulsions, Naruto finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience...

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, après un temps indéterminé, il se trouvait toujours dans un état de confusion qu'il ne put identifier sur le moment. Son corps se tendit quand il sentit une présence non loin de lui. Il reconnut la silhouette massive de Kisame, adossé à la paroi. Sa respiration était régulière. Il dormait, visiblement. Mais aucune trace d'Itachi. A cette pensée, une vague de chaleur envahit son corps, accompagné d'un frisson. Mais il chassa tout ça, encore trop confus pour réfléchir. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper, profitant de la baisse de vigilance de son gardien actuel. Rassemblant ses forces, Naruto se redressa tant bien que mal, luttant contre les tremblements irrépressibles qui secouaient son corps. Son corps lui semblait lourd, comme s'il était fait de plomb, et ce fut avec la plus grande des peines qu'il parvint à se mettre en position assise. Une bonne chose de faite. Restait à trouver un moyen de briser ces maudites chaînes suceuses de chakra et de sortir d'ici, le tout sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Kisame. Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné…

Un problème à la fois. D'abord s'occuper des chaînes. L'esprit toujours embrumé, il se concentra sur son corps, et sur ses bras, plus particulièrement, et commença à forcer, tendant d'arracher une fois de plus ses entraves. Mais les chaînes résistaient. Un instant, il se demanda si le chakra de Kyubi pourrait venir à bout de ces liens gênants, mais il dut renoncer à cette idée. Cela attirerait immanquablement l'attention. Mais comment faire ? Il s'épuisa durant de longues minutes à tirer de toutes ses forces, en vain. En désespoir de cause, il se laissa aller contre le mur, caressant du bout des doigts le métal froid qui lui entaillait le poignets, après ses tentatives infructueuses. Il parcourut d'un mouvement absent la surface du métal, tentant de réfléchir, ou pensant à ce qui allait lui arriver… Mais ses idées étaient trop confuses pour ça. Ou plutôt, il refusait les souvenirs que tentait de lui imposer son esprit. Non, il ne devait pas y penser… Sinon…

Il y eut un « clic » presque imperceptible, et la pression autour du poignet droit du blond se relâcha, tirant celui-ci de son combat intérieur. Il leva sa main droite devant son regard, libérée de ses chaînes. Comment ?? Abasourdi, Naruto tenta de reproduire ce qu'il venait de faire avec la chaîne qui retenait son poignet gauche. Il parcourut la surface glacée un moment, avant entendre un nouveau petit « clic », qui libéra sa deuxième main. Un grognement se fit entendre et Naruto leva les yeux, inquiet, vers Kisame. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose, avant de bouger légèrement. Naruto se figea. Si le nuke-nin se réveillait maintenant… Après quelques secondes pesantes qui semblèrent durer des heures, Kisame cessa de bouger, et se replongea dans son sommeil, s'il l'avait jamais quitté. Naruto cessa de retenir sa respiration, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de faire, puis s'intéressa aux fers qui retenaient ses chevilles. Il répéta les mêmes mouvements, et peu de temps après, il était libre. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se hissa sur ses jambes rendues vacillantes par un temps incertain passé assis ou allongé. Puis, le plus silencieusement possible, les yeux fixés sur le nuke-nin endormi, il prit la direction emprunté par ses geôliers précédemment et qui devait mener à la sortie. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour finalement apercevoir l'entrée de la grotte. Peu après, il était dehors. Il faisait sombre, et seule la clarté de la lune et des étoiles éclairait les environs. Naruto se concentra. Non, aucune présence ne se faisait sentir aux alentours, mise à part celle de Kisame, dans la grotte. Étrange… Mais il devait saisir cette chance. Faisant appel à toutes les forces qui lui restaient, Naruto se mit à courir, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Akatsuki. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. La forêt dans laquelle il venait de s'engager couvrirait sa fuite assez longtemps pour se trouver un abri, du moins l'espérait-il. Il s'éloigna ainsi de la grotte, inconscient du regard couleur de sang qui l'observait en silence, tapi dans l'ombre…

Il ne put dire combien de temps il courut. Son esprit vacillait, et son corps était à bout de force, comme rarement auparavant. Mais une pensée persistait. Cela avait été étrangement facile, de s'enfuir. Les chaînes avaient cédé bien facilement, alors qu'il avait tout essayé, à plusieurs reprises, pour s'en défaire. Et échapper à la vigilance des deux membres d'Akatsuki avait également été bien aisé… De plus, il n'avait vu que Kisame. Où était… Mais il se refusa à penser à Itachi, son être repoussant le plus possible le moment de refaire face à la réalité. Oui, tout cela était bien étrange. Mais sa vision se troublait, et son corps s'alourdissait de plus en plus. Il ne pourrait pas continuer bien longtemps, comme ça… Mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Sinon, ils risquaient de le retrouver… Il devait… continuer…

Il y eut un craquement, quelque part à sa droite, et il sentit plusieurs présences. Il serra les dents, sortant un kunai de sa poche à armes qu'il avait récupéré avant de quitter la grotte. Ils l'avaient déjà retrouvé ? C'était mauvais… Il était à bout, et ne pourrait se défendre correctement… Les présences se rapprochaient à vive allure. Ils allaient le reprendre, l'emmener il ne savait où… Et ils allaient le tuer… Non, tout mais pas ça… Il ne pouvait pas leur donner Kyubi… Sinon, qui savait ce qu'ils ferraient avec… Ils n'étaient plus très loin… Naruto s'appuya à un tronc, ses jambes ne le portant presque plus… Sûrement le contre coup du _dojutsu_… Quelque chose d'énorme jaillit soudain devant lui, en poussant un… aboiement ? Mais que…

_-_ Naruto !!

Cette voix… Le kunai lui échappa des mains.

_-_ Sa… Sakura-chan, murmura-t-il.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent finalement, et il se laissa glisser le long du tronc, jusqu'au sol. Sa vision s'obscurcissait de plus en plus. Il distingua néanmoins les septs silhouettes qui se précipitaient vers lui, tandis qu'un geignement se faisait entendre à ses côtés. Akamaru… et les autres… Il était sauvé… Ce fut sa dernière pensée, avant de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, ensuite, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, à Konoha. Sakura… et Sai (!!) étaient à son chevet. Ils lui avaient ainsi appris qu'il avait disparu plus d'une journée, et qu'ils l'avaient cherché dès que leur adversaire, Tôbi, s'était mystérieusement volatilisé. Au départ, ni le flair de Kiba et d'Akamaru, ni les insectes de Shino, ni le _Byakugan_ d'Hinata n'avaient pu permettre de le localiser, ce qui les avaient beaucoup inquiétés. Et puis finalement, il avait soudain réapparu, et Akamaru, ayant retrouvé sa trace, les avait conduit jusqu'à lui. Il leur avait fait une belle frayeur !! Et c'était bien son état préoccupant qui avait empêché Sakura de le massacrer sur le coup pour son imbécillité. Ils l'avaient immédiatement rapatrié à Konoha, où Tsunade l'avait soigné, bien que son corps ne montrât trace d'aucune blessure particulière. Durant les explications de Sakura, Tsunade était arrivée, et après avoir une nouvelle fois ausculté Naruto sous tous les angles, elle lui avait passé un savon monumental. Comment avait-il pu être si idiot et suicidaire, en s'éloignant de ses coéquipiers de la sorte, alors que l'Akatsuki le recherchait ? Et il pouvait s'estimer heureux de s'en être sorti à si bon compte, surtout qu'il était évident qu'il avait été la victime du _Tsukoyomi_. A ces mots, Naruto s'était raidi, son esprit nettement plus clair lui rappelant ce qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier. Occultant tout le reste, une seule pensée s'imposait dans son esprit. Une pensée horrible… Même si cela n'avait été qu'une illusion, il avait couché avec Uchiwa Itachi. Et il avait aimé ça…

**Fin du flash-back**

Dans le silence de la nuit troublé uniquement par la respiration des deux enfants, Naruto poussa un soupir. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour là. De ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il aurait du être furieux que l'équipe soit rentrée, au lieu de chercher Sasuke qui était pourtant si proche… Mais au lieu de ça, la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé, dans le monde du _Tsukoyomi_. Il s'était senti si perturbé, si honteux, si… écœuré de lui-même… Comment avait-il pu faire ça avec celui qui avait fait de la vie de Sasuke, et donc indirectement de la sienne, un enfer ? Certes, il n'avait rien demandé et n'avait fait que subir. Mais il n'avait pu le nier : il avait aimé ça. L'horreur l'avait envahi, et il lui avait fallu un moment pour s'en remettre. Il s'était muré dans un silence persistant, le regard lointain, tentant de fuir ce qu'il avait fait. Il se rappelait avoir beaucoup inquiété ses amis, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il avait, mais se doutaient que ça avait un rapport avec sa captivité. Ils ne lui avaient pas posé de questions, mais leur inquiétude avait été bien présente… Et finalement, il avait surmonté ça, au bout de quelques jours. Cela n'avait pas été réel, il avait été sous l'emprise du jutsu, et cela n'avait aucune incidence. Il n'avait qu'à oublier. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit à l'époque.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire d'auto dérision. Oui, il avait recommencé à sourire, à faire comme si de rien n'était, râlant auprès des autres ne n'avoir pas poursuivi Sasuke plutôt que de le ramener, subissant les foudres de Sakura… La vie avait repris son cours. Mais qu'elle aurait été sa réaction, à l'époque, s'il avait su ce qui se produirait plus tard ? La manière dont les choses allaient tourner ?

_- _Qui aurait pu savoir que ce jour marquait le début du changement, entre nous ? murmura-t-il dans le vide, les yeux fixant le ciel et les étoiles à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

La réponse était simple. Personne.

A suivre…

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui

Raaa, c'était mon premier lemon… quoique ça tient plus du lime, je crois… je ne sais jamais quel terme employer.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir


	5. Un soutien précieux

**Rating : **T ( p'tet un peu de M à un moment ou un autre, mais pas sûr encore..)

**Genre : **Angst, Aventure, Romance( je crois que c'est un peu tout ça ), yaoi et hétéro

**Pairing : **ItachixNaruto ( ça commence, merci les flashbacks ) plus d'autres à venir

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sniff( sauf les bouts de chou ^^ + quelques autres persos plus tard ), ils sont à leur auteur, blablabla, bref, vous connaissez la suite.

**Warning 1 :** Cette Fic est à caractère YAOI et contient donc une relation entre hommes ( une seule, normalement, sinon, ce seront des couples hétéros, à moins d'un revirement de situation.) Alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, vous êtes prévenus, je ne vous prends pas en traître.

**Warning 2** : **SPOILER** Cette fic, je l'ai commencé quand les scans étaient au chapitre 365 environ. Bref, quand l'équipe de Naruto et celle d'Hinata and co sont à la recherche de Sasuke. ( je reprends également certains éléments donnés plus tard ).

**Warning 2 BIS** : J'ai apporté quelques modifications ( ce qui en fait pour ainsi dire un AU, mais bon, toute fic Naruto devient du AU, quand on y pense, vu qu'on invente une trame, ou la change un peu, donc…) :

1 : Itachi n'a jamais provoqué Sasuke, l'appelant au domaine Uchiwa, ils ne se sont donc jamais battus

2 : Jiraya n'est pas parti de suite trouver Pein, j'ai mis un peu de décalage, comme vous le verrez plus tard.

3 : Entre le moment du début de Next Gen ( ou shippudden si vous préférez) et le moment ou l'équipe Kakashi et celle de Kiba partent à la recherche de Sasuke, il s'est passé pour moi presque un an ( besoins pour le scénario obligent)

Bonjour tout le monde ^^. Non non, je ne suis pas morte, mais je pense que vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude… Donc voilà, étant donné que j'essaie de toujours alterner, je vous donne aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre de cette fic.

Petit moment d'accalmie, où l'on voit d'anciennes connaissances.

Bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 4 : Un soutien précieux**

Le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel, dardant ses premiers rayons sur les maisons encore silencieuses, pour la plupart. Contrastant avec l'immobilité du village, une silhouette bondissait de toit en toit, silencieuse comme une ombre. Elle arriva finalement en vue d'un quartier qui avait été jadis l'un des plus grands, riches et puissants de Konoha. Puis, après quelques derniers sauts, la silhouette s'arrêta devant une des maisons. Enfin, propriété était le terme le plus exact, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une des demeures les plus vastes du quartier. Une des fenêtres était ouverte, et la silhouette s'y faufila sans bruit. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la porte. A cette heure matinale, deux des occupants devaient encore dormir et il ne fallait en aucun cas les réveiller. « L'intrus » se déplaça dans la maison, avec l'aisance d'une personne habituée, ou sachant du moins où elle mettait les pieds. Arrivée aux escaliers, l'ombre monta à l'étage, traversa un couloir, et s'arrêta finalement devant une porte. Pas n'importe laquelle. Celle donnant sur la chambre du maître actuel des lieux. Toujours en silence, la silhouette ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, avant de s'immobiliser au pied du lit, observant les deux petites formes recroquevillées qui l'occupaient. Ainsi donc ils avaient dormi là… Ce n'était pas étonnant, au vu des circonstances. Mais une question demeurait. Si eux étaient là, où était…

_-_ Un mouvement de plus et tu es un homme mort, souffla une voix à son oreille, tandis que la lame d'un kunai effleurait sa gorge.

La silhouette ne bougea pas, ne tenant pas à mourir relativement jeune, mais un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, derrière son masque. Le maître des lieux était toujours aussi discret et efficace, quelles que soient l'heure et la situation.

_-_ Du calme, Naruto, ce n'est que moi, répondit-il à voix basse. Tu ne reconnais plus tes hommes ?

Le kunai disparut.

_-_ Désolé, Tenzou-san, murmura Naruto. La nuit a été courte et éprouvante, alors quand j'ai senti une présence…

L'ANBU se retourna vers le blond.

_-_ Ce n'est rien, le rassura t-il. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est compréhensible.

A travers les fentes de son masque, Hayashi (1) observa son supérieur. Malgré la semi-obscurité, il pouvait voir la fatigue imprimée sur les traits de Naruto. La fatigue, mais aussi une profonde tristesse, qu'il avait oublié de dissimuler. Le blond se reprit cependant bien vite, et son expression sembla ne plus trahir qu'une profonde lassitude. Ils quittèrent la pièce, Naruto refermant la porte derrière eux, afin de ne pas réveiller ses enfants. Ils descendirent ensuite au salon, et Naruto proposa une tasse de café à celui qui avait été son ancien taisho, sous le nom de code de Yamato. Naruto avait d'ailleurs mis un moment à parvenir à l'appeler par son vrai nom. Il n'est jamais évident de changer une habitude. L'ANBU accepta la proposition et suivit le blond à la cuisine.

_-_ Que me voulez-vous, de si bon matin ? demanda Naruto, tout en préparant le café.

Parmi les habitudes difficiles à perdre, celle de le vouvoyer. Mais pour ça, c'était cause perdue, ils l'avaient tous les deux vite compris.

_-_ Le Conseil a avancé l'heure de ta convocation, répondit Hayashi Il semblerait qu'ils veuillent en terminer le plus rapidement possible.

Naruto soupira, passant sa mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

_-_ Ces vieux barbons sont toujours pressés de me pourrir la vie, marmonna t-il. A quelle heure veulent-ils me voir, donc ?

_-_ A 9 h00 précises, répondit l'ANBU. J'ai préféré venir te prévenir de suite.

_-_ Je vous en remercie.

Il y eut ensuite un moment de silence, seulement perturbé par le bruit de la cafetière. Finalement, Tenzou ôta son masque et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Il savait qu'en ce lieu, et devant son supérieur qui plus est, il pouvait se démasquer sans crainte. Son supérieur… Par moment, il avait du mal à penser à Naruto comme à son supérieur hiérarchique. Après tout, il avait été son taisho pendant plusieurs années, dans l'équipe Kakashi puis au sein des ANBUs. Mais bien vite, la réalité le rattrapait, et il lui suffisait de poser son regard sur le blond pour s'en rappeler. Il avait tellement changé. Mûri, bien sûr, forcé par les circonstances. Mais il avait aussi développé une prestance et une assurance qui avaient un pouvoir certain sur les gens, pour peu que ceux-ci ne soient pas d'une mauvaise fois irrécupérable, comme les membres du Conseil. Il avait toujours eu ces qualités, en lui, rien détonnant au vu de l'identité de ses parents, mais elles avaient évolué rapidement, faisant de lui un leader incontestable et peu contesté. Ce n'était peut être pas à Tenzou de le dire, mais il était fier de lui. Fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Malgré ce que certains appelaient sa « trahison », malgré le « crime » qu'il avait commis. Mais il savait bien qu'on ne choisissait pas la personne qu'on aimait. Il l'avait vu souffrir de la situation, puis se battre et assumer la tête haute la responsabilité de ses choix. Oui, il était vraiment fier de lui. Et il éprouvait de la peine, à présent, à le voir tenter de dissimuler sa souffrance, pourtant légitime.

_-_ Comment te sens-tu ? demanda t-il doucement.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, se concentrant sur sa cafetière.

_-_ Ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit-il finalement. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas aller bien ou de me laisser aller. Vis à vis du village, et vis à vis de mes enfants, qui ont besoin de moi.

_-_ Et eux, comment vont-ils ?

Naruto soupira doucement, tout en versant le café dans les tasses. Il en tendit une à Tenzou, avant de le précéder au salon, où ils prirent place dans les fauteuils, autour de la table basse.

_-_ Comment ils vont ? Je leur ai annoncé hier soir qu'ils ne reverront plus jamais leur père car leur oncle l'a tué, répondit finalement Naruto. J'ai préféré leur dire la vérité, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je préfère qu'ils l'apprennent de moi que de quelqu'un d'autre. Ryuusuke a beaucoup pleuré en appelant Itachi. Akari… est bien une Uchiwa. Elle a lutté contre les larmes un bon moment, avant de finalement se laisser aller. Je les ai gardé avec moi cette nuit. Ils ont mis plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir…

La tristesse se voyait à présent clairement sur le visage du blond. Son cœur était déjà blessé, et la détresse de ses enfants avait amplifiée sa douleur. Comme tout bon parent, il n'aimait pas voir ses enfants pleurer. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'empêcher, aussi faisait-il son possible pour être là pour eux. Afin qu'ils ne connaissent pas la douleur d'être seul qui avait rongé son enfance.

_-_ Je suis soulagé que Sakuya ne soit pas là, continua Naruto. Je ne sais pas s'il aurait supporté toutes ces émotions…

_-_ C'est une bonne chose, en effet, approuva Tenzou. Il est à Suna, c'est ça ?

_-_ Oui. Un de mes clones l'a accompagné, acquiesça le blond. Gaara m'a assuré que sa sœur était ravie de l'accueillir quelques temps. Arashi adore Sakuya, et c'est réciproque.

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que Naruto ne reprenne, en soupirant.

_-_ On pourrait presque croire que j'ai eu un pressentiment, pour l'envoyer là bas en cette période… Ca lui a épargné tout ça… Je préfère le laisser terminer son séjour tranquillement, avant de le faire revenir. Gaara devrait bientôt apprendre la nouvelle, il comprendra et le gardera le temps qu'il faudra. Quand je vois la souffrance de Ryuu' et Akari…

Nouveau silence. Naruto scrutait sa tasse, plongé dans ses pensées.

_-_ S'il n'y avait pas l'affaire Sasuke, j'aurais accepté la proposition de Tsunade et j'aurais pris quelques jours de repos, ajouta t-il, ses mains se resserrant autour de sa tasse encore pleine. Pas tant pour moi, mais pour Akari et Ryuusuke. Je ne veux pas les laisser seuls, surtout en ce moment. Mais j'ai des responsabilités, et si je ne suis pas là pour veiller au grain, le Conseil se fera une joie de condamner Sasuke.

_-_ D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ton discours était convainquant, hier, fit Tenzou. Tu avais des arguments de poids, surtout pour la dernière partie. Cela les a sûrement fait réfléchir.

_-_ Je l'espère, marmonna Naruto. Ils sont si bornés et enlisés jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux dans leurs préjugés !

Finalement, Naruto imita son ancien taisho, et commença à boire son café, avant qu'il ne refroidisse trop.

_-_ Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Tenzou.

_-_ Allez-y.

_-_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour Sasuke ? Je sais qu'il était ton meilleur ami et que tu l'as longtemps cherché. Mais il t'a souvent blessé. Et il a tué l'homme que tu aimais et qui plus est le père de tes enfants. Alors pourquoi te donnes-tu tout ce mal pour lui, alors qu'il ne sait même pas pour quelle raison continuer à vivre ?

Naruto garda le silence un moment, buvant son café, les yeux dans le vague.

_-_ Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me pose la question, soupira-t-il, tout en posant sa tasse et en relevant les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il y a ce que j'ai dit au Conseil, c'est-à-dire mon point de vue professionnel. Mais d'un côté plus personnel… J'ai deux raisons qui me poussent à agir ainsi. La première c'est que malgré tout, je considère toujours Sasuke comme mon ami. Et je veux le sauver. Je veux le sauver de la mort, mais aussi du vide absolu que laisse derrière lui l'accomplissement d'une vengeance qui était le but d'une existence. Et la deuxième raison…

Il se tut un moment, les doigts de sa main libre venant s'égarer sur son cou, caressant l'espace d'un instant le bijou pendu à sa chaîne.

_-_ J'ai fait une promesse. J'ai promis que je ferrais mon possible pour l'aider. Et je n'aime pas manquer à mes promesses..

Le silence s'installa. Naruto semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Tenzou ne voulait pas le déranger. Mais il fut bientôt brisé par des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers. Les deux ANBUs eurent à peine le temps de se tourner vers l'entrée du salon que Ryuusuke et Akari faisaient irruption dans la pièce. Naruto eut le réflexe d'ouvrir les bras, quelques instants avant que son fils ne vienne s'y blottir avec force.

_-_ Papa ! ! s'écria t-il en le serrant très fort.

_-_ Ryuu', Akari, que se passe t'il ? demanda doucement Naruto, en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

_-_ On a eu peur quand on ne t'a pas vu, répondit Ryuusuke, la voix tremblotante et étouffée.

Akari les rejoignit et vint s'asseoir avec eux. Naruto l'intégra à son étreinte.

_-_ Désolé, mes anges, mais Tonton Tenzou est venu me rendre visite, et je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, répondit Naruto avec douceur, voulant apaiser ses enfants.

Ceux-ci portèrent leur regard sur l'ANBU, qui leur adressa un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre son masque, pas plus que Naruto n'avait tu son vrai nom. Après tout, les deux bouts de chou connaissaient presque tous les ANBUs, ou du moins les plus proches de la famille. Et ils gardaient admirablement bien les secrets.

_-_ Bonjour, les enfants, fit Tenzou. Désolé de vous avoir emprunté votre père aussi brusquement.

_-_ B'jour, répondirent les jumeaux, se calmant peu à peu, mais sans lâcher leur père.

Puis Akari se décolla de l'étreinte paternelle, et planta son regard dans celui de Naruto.

_-_ Tu dois retourner travailler ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_ Malheureusement oui, répondit Naruto, avec un sourire désolé. Le Conseil veut me voir. Et j'ai une affaire importe à régler, et qui risque malheureusement de durer plusieurs jours. Quand ce sera fini, promis, je prendrai quelques jours de congé, et on restera ensemble tout le temps.

Ce fut au tour de Ryuusuke de s'écarter de son père.

_-_ L'affaire importante, c'est tonton Sasuke ?

Un léger sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Tenzou devant l'expression de son supérieur. Après un temps d'arrêt, Naruto prit un pseudo air catastrophé, tout en secouant la tête.

_-_ Alalala, mes enfants sont bien des Uchiwa ! ! fit-il. Beaucoup trop intelligents pour leur âge ! Mes enfants sont des génies, et ils vont vite dépasser leur pauvre papa…

Ce qui tira enfin un sourire amusé à ses deux trésors. Il reprit ensuite un air plus sérieux et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Ryuusuke, avec un petit sourire.

_-_ Oui, Ryuu', ça concerne bien tonton Sasuke. J'essaie d'empêcher le Conseil de lui affliger une lourde et grave punition.

Il marqua une pause et son sourire disparut.

_-_ Vous m'en voulez de faire ça ?

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent.

_-_ Non papa, répondit finalement Akari. Il a… tué père, mais nous ne devons pas être en colère contre lui. Père nous avait dit qu'on ne devait pas en vouloir à tonton Sasuke.

Ryuusuke s'était blotti à nouveau dans les bras de Naruto, pendant les paroles de sa sœur, et Akari avait eu un moment d'hésitation. Après tout, la douleur était encore fraîche, et parler de la mort de leur père était une chose très dure pour des enfants aussi jeunes. Même pour des Uchiwa. Naruto serra à nouveau ses enfants contre lui.

_-_ Vous êtes vraiment les plus beaux trésors que je pouvais avoir, fit-il, d'une voix émue et pleine de tendresse.

Il profita d'un moment câlin, avant de reprendre.

_-_ Mais vous aviez parlé de ça avec Itachi ? Il ne me l'avait pas dit…

Non, Itachi s'était bien gardé de mentionner qu'il avait eu une telle conversation avec leurs deux petits anges…

_-_ Ne te met pas en colère, papa, fit Ryuusuke d'une petite voix. Papa disait que tu voudrais pas qu'il nous parle de ça, mais qu'il fallait qu'il nous le dise quand même, parce que ça pourrait arriver.

_-_ Tu es fâché ? demanda Akari.

Naruto soupira.

_-_ Non, je ne suis pas fâché.

Après tout, il devait peut être se montrer reconnaissant envers Itachi d'avoir préparé le terrain pour les enfants.

Finalement, il se leva, gardant les jumeaux dans les bras.

_-_ Il est encore tôt. Retournez vous coucher, si vous voulez. Je dois y aller, mais je laisse un clone à la maison. Il s'occupera de vous jusqu'à mon retour.

Les enfants cependant ne semblaient pas avoir encore sommeil, bien réveillés par toutes ces émotions. Naruto les installa donc dans le canapé, et alluma la télévision, sur la chaîne dessins animés. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tenzou.

_-_ Je vais me doucher. Vous pouvez me les surveiller, pendant ce temps ?

_-_ Bien sur, répondit l'ANBU, avant de continuer avec un peu d'humour. Ce n'est pas la mission la plus périlleuse que j'ai eu à accomplir.

Naruto eut un petit sourire amusé.

_-_ Vous devriez quand même vous méfier, dit-il. Ils ont l'air de petits anges, mais ce sont aussi de vrais démons, quand ils s'y mettent. Surtout quand ils complotent ensembles.

_-_ Soit, je resterai vigilent, répondit Tenzou, amusé.

Naruto remonta ensuite à l'étage, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, deux ANBUs quittèrent la maison, en direction de leur QG. Les enfants étaient sous la surveillance du clone de Naruto, qui s'était immédiatement attelé au petit déjeuner. Leur père pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille. Comme d'habitude, il se rendait sur son lieu de travail en tenue classique d'ANBU, ne revêtant ses autres attributs qu'une fois sur place. Même si tout le monde ou presque savait qui il était, il préférait rester un membre des services spéciaux comme les autre le temps de regagner son bureau. Après, c'était différent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Dès les portes passées, Naruto ôta son masque, qui ne lui servait à rien dans ce qu'il appelait souvent sa « deuxième demeure ». Dans le couloir, il croisa plusieurs ANBUs qui le saluèrent respectueusement. Il leur rendit leur salut, tout en continuant sa route vers son bureau.

_-_ Je te laisse, à présent, j'ai un rapport à écrire, fit Tenzou. Tu l'auras sur ton bureau avant midi.

_-_ Merci.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite au détour d'un couloir. Le blond continua sa route, avant d'arriver à destination, moins d'une minute plus tard. Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa son masque sur un coin du bureau, puis récupéra son manteau blanc, l'enfila, puis se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, déjà las de bon matin en pensant à la journée, et surtout la matinée, qui l'attendait. Oui, la matinée s'annonçait peut être pas cauchemardesque mais en tout cas loin d'être idyllique, puisqu'elle allait commençait avec une merveilleuse entrevue avec tous ces vieux co… crétins de Conseillers.

Ce fut sur cette charmante pensée que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas tandis qu'un éclat de voix retentissait.

_-_ C'est vrai que les vieux schnocks veulent te voir ? ? ?

Naruto leva lentement les yeux, pour les poser sans surprise sur la seule personne, lui mis à part, faisant ce genre d'entrée fracassante dans le bureau de son supérieur.

_-_ Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, fit le blond, en s'adossant un peu mieux au dossier de son siège. Mais dis moi, tu n'étais pas sensé être en mission de repérage, Kiba ?

Toboe (2), ou plutôt Inuzuka Kiba étant donné qu'il avait ôté son masque dès qu'il avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte, s'arrêta juste devant le bureau de son chef et ami.

_-_ J'y étais, répondit-il. Je viens de rentrer et d'apprendre la nouvelle. Alors qu'est ce qu'ils te veulent, ces vieux croulants ?

Le temps n'avait pas changé sa façon de parler. Et puis lui aussi avait de très bonnes raisons d'en vouloir au Conseil. A ses côtés, Akamaru grogna pour soutenir la colère de son maître. Le chien avait encore grandi, comme s'il devait suivre la croissance de Kiba. Heureusement qu'Akamaru avait atteint sa taille définitive, dixit Inuzuka mère et sœur ! ! En temps normal, les animaux étaient interdits dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Mais allez séparer un chien ninja de son maître ! Dans le cadre des services spéciaux, Akamaru devenait Suki (3), un grand chien noir à la queue touffue et aux oreilles dressées. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Naruto retint un rire moqueur en pensant au nom de code du chien, et surtout en repensant aux circonstances qui avaient conduit à ce nom, à savoir une soirée de cuite mémorable durant laquelle Kiba, complètement ivre, avait décrété que son chien étant un amour, une montagne de tendresse toute mignonne ( là, Naruto avait failli s'étouffer dans son verre), son nom de code au sein des unités spéciales serait Suki ( là, il avait fallu Sai, un peu moins saoul que les autres, pour lui taper le dos et lui éviter de mourir d'un fou rire carabiné à un étouffement par bonne gorgée d'alcool violemment recrachée). Oui, ce soir là, ils avaient peut être écopé d'une des plus monumentales gueules de bois de tous les temps, mais c'était aussi une des meilleures soirées entre amis que Naruto avait passé depuis longtemps. Réfrénant ses souvenirs et le rire allant avec, Naruto revint à la réalité, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une autre voix le devança.

_-_ Ils veulent le réprimander pour son comportement, mais aussi et surtout lui faire passer un interrogatoire poussé et vicieux sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours et plus particulièrement sur Uchiwa Itachi.

_-_ Bonjour, Neji, fit Naruto. Décidément, tout se sait, ici ! ! Heureusement que les séances du Conseil sont confidentielles, sinon je pense que tous les autres pays seraient déjà au courant…

Hyûga Neji, Kisei (4) de son nom d'ANBU, s'avança vers le bureau, de manière beaucoup plus calme que Kiba, et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Comme l'Inuzuka, il portait sa tenue d'ANBU, et venait d'ôter son masque, à peine la porte refermée derrière lui.

_-_ Tu oublies que nous faisons partie de l'élite des ANBUs, fanfaronna Kiba. Rien ne reste secret bien longtemps, pour nous.

_-_ Mouais, marmonna Naruto. Mais dis-moi Neji, tu n'es pas sensé être en mission, toi aussi ?

_-_ Je suis rentré dans la nuit, répondit simplement le brun. Tu auras mon rapport dans la journée.

_-_ Bien, soupira le blond.

Il y eut un moment de silence, tandis que les 2 ANBUs observaient leur chef et ami. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci perde patience.

_-_ Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?? Et je vous préviens, si vous me demandez si je vais bien, je vous envoie en mission pour une durée indéterminée mais quoi qu'il ne soit trèèèès longue dans le coin le plus paumé de la terre.

Kiba eut un sourire gêné et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, tandis qu'Akamaru ( ayant retrouvé sa véritable apparence) laissait échapper un petit gémissement. Neji, lui, se contenta se soupirer.

_-_ On a le droit de s'inquiéter pour un ami, non ? protesta finalement Kiba.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de soupirer, une fois de plus, tout en s'affalant une nouvelle fois sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas tort. En un sens, il était touché de leur attention, à tous. Même si pour certains, ce n'était pas dénué d'hypocrisie.

_-_ Ce n'est pas interdit, non, répondit Naruto d'une voix fatiguée. C'est juste que… bah, laissez tomber. Je n'ai pas envie d'aborder le sujet, c'est tout. Surtout avant une entrevue avec les vieux débris.

_-_ Dis toi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, fit Neji.

_-_ Mouais, marmonna le blond. Le genre de mauvais moment dont on aimerait bien pouvoir se

passer, surtout qu'ils ont toujours la même rengaine… Et ils vont prendre un malin plaisir à appuyer là où ça fait mal.

_-_ Essaie de ne pas leur faire le plaisir de perdre ton sang froid, fit Neji.

_-_ Je sais, soupira Naruto, exaspéré. Crois moi, je le sais. Ce sont des bêtes sauvages qui se délectent de la vision d'une perte de contrôle et qui ne savourent rien plus que de répandre leur bave empoisonnée sur leur victime du jour. Mais je ne leur donnerai pas de nouveau bâton pour me battre.

_-_ Bonne mentalité, approuva Neji, tandis que Kiba savourait la comparaison.

_-_ Et si tu as besoin de témoins, ou tout simplement de poings supplémentaires pour taper sur ces crétins, n'oublie pas qu'on est là, vieux, ajouta l'Inuzuka. On sera dans le couloir.

_-_ Vous avez mieux à faire que de jouer les potiches derrière une porte, maugréa Naruto, pour essayer de cacher un début d'amusement et le fait qu'il avait été touché par l'affirmation et le soutien de ses amis.

Sa relation avec Itachi avait coupé de nombreux ponts, entre lui et ses amis. Certains s'étaient plus ou moins restaurés, avec difficulté et fragilité. Mais certains de ses amis ne l'avaient pas lâchés. Passé le moment de la réflexion, ils avaient fait comprendre à Naruto que pour eux, il restait leur imbécile de blondinet, et que leur amitié n'allait pas se briser pour une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Après tout, on ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime. Kiba était l'un de ces amis, qui l'avaient accepté, tout comme Sai. Neji avait réfléchi un peu plus longuement, pour arriver finalement au même résultat. Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls, ce qui avait vraiment soutenu le blond, dans cette période si difficile.

Naruto observa ses deux amis, si différents, voir opposés, mais des appuis solides et précieux pour lui. Il leur adressa un petit sourire qui fut correctement interprété comme un signe de gratitude. Kiba lui retourna un grand sourire, tandis qu'Akamaru aboyait joyeusement et Neji esquissa un léger sourire. Oui, Naruto avait de la chance d'avoir conservé de tels amis. Il ne manquait qu'une personne pour que l'équipe soit au complet…

_-_ Je vois que tout le monde est là.

Les 3 ANBUs se tournèrent vers la porte, qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Sai, sans masque, tenant quelques dossiers dans les mains. Naruto ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Quand on parlait du loup…

_-_ Où veux-tu qu'on soit ? ? fit Kiba. Notre ami a encore des problèmes, alors il faut bien qu'on soit là !

_-_ Si c'est une telle corvée, Kiba, je ne te retiens pas, rétorqua Naruto avec sérieux, malgré un léger sourire inquiétant. Si tu tiens tellement à éviter cette corvée, j'ai justement une mission à Yuki no Kuni. Elle t'intéresse ?

Kiba fit la grimace, sous les sourires amusés made in Sai et Neji, tandis qu'Akaramu s'aplatissait sur le sol et gémissait doucement. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de leur dernière mission au pays gelé.

_-_ Tout sauf ça ! s'exclama le maître chien avec horreur. J'ai mis plus d'une semaine pour me réchauffer ! !

Naruto éclata finalement de rire devant la mine de son équipier, et les deux autres ANBUs retinrent leur propre amusement avec difficulté, ne laissant transparaître qu'un sourire un peu plus large que d'habitude. Kiba finit par se joindre à leur hilarité. De plus, ils étaient heureux de voir Naruto rire à nouveau. Il en avait bien besoin.

Et dans ce bureau, réunis, s'amusant comme avant, les 4 ANBUs parvinrent à oublier, l'espace d'un instant, leurs responsabilités, la situation, et tout ce qu'il leur faudrait encore affronter…

A suivre…

(1) Hayashi : bois, petite forêt

(2) Toboe : hurlement de loup ( ou quelque chose comme ça)

(3) Suki : Tendresse

(4) Kisei : vœu, serment

Voili voilou, c'est tout pour cette fois. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez^^.

Bon, eh bien maintenant je me motive et je passe à la suite

A bientôt tout le monde, et passez de très bonnes fêtes ^____^


	6. Verdict et enlèvement

**Rating : **T ( p'tet un peu de M à un moment ou un autre, mais pas sûr encore..)

**Genre : **Angst, Aventure, Romance( je crois que c'est un peu tout ça ), yaoi et hétéro

**Pairing : **Vous verrez bien

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sniff( sauf deux bouts de choux démoniaques XD, et d'autres persos qui apparaîtront petit à petit), ils sont à leur auteur, blablabla, bref, vous connaissez la suite

**Warning 1 :** Cette Fic est à caractère YAOI et contient donc une relation entre hommes. Alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, vous êtes prévenus, je ne vous prends pas en traître.

**Warning 2** : **SPOILER** Cette fic, je l'ai commencé quand les scans étaient au chapitre 365 environ. Bref, quand l'équipe de Naruto et celle d'Hinata and co sont à la recherche de Sasuke. ( je reprends également certains éléments donnés plus tard ).

**Warning 2 BIS** : J'ai apporté quelques modifications ( ce qui en fait pour ainsi dire un AU, mais bon, toute fic Naruto devient du AU, quand on y pense, vu qu'on invente une trame, ou la change un peu, donc…) :

1 : Itachi n'a jamais provoqué Sasuke, l'appelant au domaine Uchiwa, ils ne se sont donc jamais battus

2 : Jiraya n'est pas parti de suite trouver Pein, j'ai mis un peu de décalage, comme vous le verrez plus tard.

3 : Entre le moment du début de Next Gen ( ou shippuden si vous préférez) et le moment ou l'équipe Kakashi et celle de Kiba partent à la recherche de Sasuke, il s'est passé pour moi presque un an ( besoins scénaristiques obligent)

Bonjour à tous ^^

Me voilà de retouuuur, pour vous jouer un mauvais touuuuuur. Hmmm, les réminiscences Pokemon, ça fait peur… Bref, me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. L'action arrive ( oui, je sais, ENFIN lol) même si ça sera surtout pour le prochain chapitre…

Voilà, je me tais et je vous laisse lire en paix ^^

**Chapitre 5 : Verdict et enlèvement**

Palissade de Konoha

Dressées sur les murailles qui entouraient le village, trois silhouettes encapuchonnées observaient l'activité en contrebas.

_-_ Evitons d'attirer l'attention, fit une voix masculine, provenant de la silhouette portant dans le dos une grande épée enveloppée de tissu. On trouve où il est, on le récupère, et on repart, ni vus ni connus.

_-_ Arrête de jouer au chef, s'emporta une voix féminine, provenant de la plus petite silhouette. Ce n'est pas toi le leader de cette équipe.

_-_ Et en son absence, qui le remplace ? Toi peut être ? reprit la première voix avec sarcasme.

La jeune femme serra les poings, prête à frapper, quand la troisième personne, la plus grande, s'interposa.

_-_ Se battre entre nous n'arrangera rien, et ne causera qu'une perte de temps. Dépêchons nous plutôt de trouver des informations.

Après quelques insultes marmonnées et quelques regards noirs échangés, les deux autres acquiescèrent, et les trois silhouettes prirent la direction du village.

Bâtiment des ANBUs

Naruto, assis à son bureau, écoutait le rapport que lui débitait d'une voix professionnelle Sakura depuis bien 10 minutes.

_-_ En conclusion, il est en excellente santé et ses blessures sont presque toutes guéries, termina la médic-nin. Il gardera peut être une ou deux cicatrices, mais rien de dramatique.

_-_ C'est vrai que ce serait dommage d'abîmer sa gueule d'ange et son corps de dieu, répondit Naruto avec sarcasme.

Sakura adressa un regard noir au blond.

_-_ Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

_-_ Sakura, si tu n'as rien d'autre de plus intéressant à m'apprendre, tu peux retourner à l'hôpital, soupira son ancien coéquipier.

_- _Dis tout de suite que je suis inintéressante ! ! s'emporta Sakura. Je suis médic-nin. Mon boulot consiste à faire ces rapports que tu juges sans importance !

Naruto la regarda dans les yeux, l'air fatigué et légèrement agacé.

_-_ Tu m'as mal compris, Sakura. Je suis surchargé de boulot en ce moment, cela fait une semaine que je me bats pour éviter à Sasuke de passer entre les mains du bourreau… Bref, ce que j'attends de toi, ce sont des choses qui pourraient me servir…

Sakura tenta de se calmer. Son ancien équipier semblait particulièrement sur les nerfs, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu de tout ce qu'il avait du gérer cette dernière semaine.

_-_ J'ai remarqué certaines choses, en faisant des analyses plus poussées, reprit-elle. Son organisme a subi quelques modifications. Rien de bien conséquent, mais cela a suffi à décupler ses possibilités. En ce sens, les tests sur le chakra nous ont permis de déterminer que le sien est bien plus puissant que celui des Uchiwa dont j'ai retrouvé le dossier médical. Sa réserve de chakra est plus grande que celle de la plupart des ninjas de Konoha. Toi excepté, bien évidemment, car toi tu es hors catégorie. Bref, son chakra est différent de tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça…

_-_ Ca confirma ce que m'avait dit Kyubi, quand il a rencontré Sasuke, marmonna Naruto.

_-_ « Quand il a rencontré Sasuke » ? répéta Sakura, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

_-_ Laisse tomber, soupira le blond. Ces changements dans son organisme et dans son chakra sont-ils nuisibles ?

- Normalement non, répondit Sakura. Je pense que cela a simplement atténué les… comment dire… limites naturelles de son corps, dirons nous, qui servent à éviter tout excès de puissance, de chakra ou autres, qui pourrait nuire à sa santé…

_-_ En bref, ça pourrait quand même être problématique ?

_-_ … Je ne sais pas, répondit Sakura en soupirant. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Je demanderai conseil à Tsunade-shishio, je pense. Peut être pourra t-elle m'éclairer. Pour le moment, disons que c'est à surveiller.

_-_ Une chose de plus. Bah, on est plus à ça près…

Naruto resta ensuite un moment silencieux, plongé dans ses réflexions que Sakura ne voulut pas interrompre.

_-_ Bon, je vais faire mon ultime rapport, tenter une dernière fois de faire fléchir ces vieux débris et ainsi peut être sauver les fesses de Sasuke.

_-_ Tu penses que c'est possible ? demanda Sakura.

Cette question, elle se la posait tous les jours depuis que les ANBUs avaient ramené Sasuke à Konoha. Et elle n'était pas la seule.

- J'ai mis en avant tous les éléments qui pouvaient jouer en sa faveur, répondit Naruto d'un air las. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais. Légalement, du moins. Mais quant à prévoir ce que décideront ces vieux croulants… C'est au dessus de mes moyens…

Près de la demeure familiale des Uchiwa

_-_ Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? demanda l'homme le plus petit, d'un air sceptique.

_-_ Les oiseaux sont formels, répondit le plus grand. Et ça rejoint les informations que l'on a recueillies.

_-_ En tout cas, il ne manque pas de culot, de s'installer ici ! ! reprit le « petit ».

_-_ Voici donc la demeure ancestrale des chefs du clan Uchiwa, fit la jeune femme. C'est correct. Je pourrais y vivre.

Dissimulés dans les arbres entourant la propriété, les trois intrus observaient la demeure qui avait accueilli des génération d'Uchiwa.

_-_ On attaque tout de suite ? demanda l'homme avec l'épée dans le dos.

_-_ D'après nos informations, il n'est pas chez lui, en ce moment, répondit la femme. Il ne rentrera pas avant ce soir, normalement. Ils sont donc seuls à la maison. Enfin, seuls avec une Baby Sitter, je pense, vu leur âge.

_-_ On ne peut pas vraiment parler d'attaque, fit remarquer le plus grand des trois.

_-_ Appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais on ne va pas passer la journée ici, s'impatienta l'autre homme. Allons-y.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Bureau de l'Hokage

Assise derrière son bureau, les coudes posés sur le meuble et le bas de son visage appuyé contre ses mains croisées, Tsunade observait le ninja face à elle. Droit et impassible, Naruto attendait le verdict. Il venait une fois de plus de plaider la cause de Sasuke avec rigueur et professionnalisme, avançant tout ce qui pouvait jouer en sa faveur. Et le tout sans laisser ses sentiments personnels interférer. Une fois de plus, Tsunade se sentait admirative. Admirative devant ce jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, cet enfant qu'elle avait vu grandir, se battre, souffrir, mûrir. Elle avait vu l'éternel insouciant, inconscient et gaffeur devenir l'un des meilleurs ninjas du village, se hissant par la force de ses efforts à l'un des plus hauts grades. C'était elle qui avait découvert et lui avait annoncé sa grossesse surprenante et impossible. C'était elle encore qui l'avait aidé à mettre au monde les deux trésors de sa vie. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un deuxième petit frère, voir même comme un fils. Elle avait admiré sa force de caractère qui lui avait permis de faire face au village, lorsqu'il avait assumé son amour pour un criminel mondialement recherché et « accessoirement » frère et pire ennemi de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son frère et meilleur ami. Elle l'avait admiré lorsqu'il avait assumé sa grossesse, et avait élevé « seul » ses enfants, conciliant sa carrière, sa famille et son amour « criminel ». Et en ce jour, elle admirait le jeune homme, chef des services secrets, qui, sans se laisser dominer par ses sentiments, plaidait la cause de son ancien meilleur ami, de l'homme qui avait tué l'amour de sa vie. Oui, il avait vraiment changé.

Finalement, Tsunade se décida à parler, mettant fin à ce long silence.

_-_ Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu t'es démené comme un beau diable, pour lui sauver la vie, commença t-elle. Le Conseil a longuement étudié tous les éléments du dossier. Je ne te cache pas que le fait qu'il vienne de toi n'ait été un facteur… assez défavorable. Cela aurait pu suffire à le condamner.

_-_ J'aurais peut être du arrêter plus tôt de sauver leurs fesses, à ces vieux schnocks, maugréa à voix basse Naruto.

Il se confortait dans cette idée un peu plus avec chaque jour qui passait. Rien qu'à repenser au sermon auquel il avait eu droit une semaine plus tôt… Non, ce n'était pas le moment d'y repenser.

- DONC, reprit Tsunade, préférant éviter toute interruption. Cela a pesé lourd dans la balance. Mais tes arguments étaient implacables et tu as réussi à les acculer. Ils ont donc étudié attentivement chacun des arguments et des pièces avancés. Et une question s'est posée. Si, je dis bien si, le Conseil décidait d'épargner Sasuke, qu'est ce qui nous garantirait qu'il ne nous trahirait pas une nouvelle fois ? Il ne peut quand même pas être placé sous la surveillance des ANBUs jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

_-_ C'est pourtant ce que le Conseil a décidé pour moi, jusqu'à ce que les ANBUs passent sous _mes_ ordres. Et ça ne m'a pas empêché de leur échapper.

Une autre décision du Conseil qu'il n'avait apprise que tardivement, et qui avait renforcé son grand amour à son égard.

_-_ Justement. Quelle garantie peux-tu fournir ?

Naruto la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_-_ De toute manière, toute garantie venant de moi sera suspecte à leur yeux, répondit-il, entre amertume et colère. Peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai épargné bien des problèmes militaires au village, ou le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé leur peau, sans même qu'ils le sachent. Je serai toujours l'ennemi, le monstre répugnant à abattre.

Cette affirmation attrista Tsunade. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et peut importait ce qu'elle faisait pour changer cela. Naruto se reprit et continua.

_-_ Tout le monde le sait, j'assume toujours mes responsabilités. J'ai pris la responsabilité de la défense de Sasuke. De la même manière, s'il évite la peine capitale, j'en assumerai toute la responsabilité. Je le surveillerai nuit et jour s'il le faut. Et je veillerai à ce qu'il ne refasse pas un pas de travers, ou du moins pas sans le regretter. J'en fais la promesse.

Tsunade garda le silence, tout en l'observant. Une telle volonté, une telle détermination émanait de lui… Il était convaincu qu'il tiendrait sa promesse.

_-_ Soit, s'il en est ainsi, je vais donc annoncer la décision du Conseil, déclara finalement la Godaime. Qu'on l'amène.

Naruto porta la main à son oreille et activa le mini transmetteur.

_-_ Amenez-le.

_-_ _Compris_, répondit une voix à l'autre bout.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Sasuke, enchaîné, fut introduit dans le bureau par quatre ANBUs, à savoir Tsura, Kisei, Hayashi et une femme. Le groupe s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce, face à l'Hokage. Derrière Tsunade se tenaient à présent à sa gauche Sakura, arrivée peu avant, et Naruto à sa droite. Sakura tentait de ne pas trahir son impatience et son inquiétude. Elle ignorait quelle décision avait rendu le Conseil, tout comme Naruto, plus impassible, habitude aidant. Les ANBUs s'écartèrent de Sasuke, mais restèrent assez près pour agir en cas de problème.

_-_ Uchiwa Sasuke, commença Tsunade, le Conseil a longuement débattu de ton cas. Et nous sommes finalement parvenus à une décision.

Elle fit une pause, scrutant le visage du brun à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion. Mais elle ne vit rien, comme elle l'avait pensé. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes, puis reprit, de son ton le plus grave et sentencieux…

Maison des Uchiwa

Akari et Ryuusuke se trouvaient dans leur chambre, et fait exceptionnel méritant d'être mentionné, aucun vacarme ne s'échappait de la pièce. Non pas qu'Akari soit une enfant particulièrement bruyante, c'était en effet surtout son frère qui animait la maison de ses cris et de ses rires. Mais généralement, quand les deux petits monstres se trouvaient réunis, ce qui arrivait plus que souvent étant donné qu'ils étaient quasi-inséparables, cela finissait tôt ou tard par dégénérer en affrontements amicaux ou en disputes enfantines. Mais ce jour là, aucun son ne s'échappait de la chambre. Il s'agissait là d'un de ces rares moments où les enfants décidaient de s'occuper calmement. Assise sur son lit, un gros livre entre les mains, Akari faisait progressivement la lecture à son frère, allongé lui sur le ventre, la tête entre les mains, et les yeux légèrement plissés posés sur les lignes, suivant la lecture de sa sœur. De temps en temps, Akari se taisait, et laissait Ryuusuke continuer, avec plus de difficultés, vérifiant que ce dernier suivait bien, et lui permettant aussi de s'entraîner à son tour à la lecture. Akari était beaucoup plus douée et il lui arrivait très souvent d'aider son frère, avec une grande patience, dont on se demandait souvent si elle l'avait hérité du côté Uzumaki/ Namikaze ou Uchiwa. Après tout, Naruto savait parfois faire preuve de beaucoup plus de patience que tout le clan Uchiwa réuni, au dire de certaines personnes qui les avaient connus. Parfois seulement. Et ce surtout depuis qu'il dirigeait les ANBUs. Mais il lui arrivait aussi très souvent de retrouver son caractère impulsif et impatient qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté, et qu'il avait juste du réfréner. Akari, donc, savait faire preuve, à ses heures, de la plus grande des patience, et aidait son frère comme la meilleure et la plus douce des professeurs. Un professeur qui savait aussi se montrer effrayante quand son frère usait et abusait de sa gentillesse et de sa patience.

Jetant un œil par la porte entrouverte, le clone que Naruto avait laissé pour garder les enfants les observa en silence, un léger sourire attendri aux lèvres. Ces deux là savaient être de véritables petits anges. Des petits anges qui voulaient se faire une culture en béton dès le plus jeune âge, constata t-il en grimaçant, après avoir lu le titre de l'ouvrage. _Les relations entre Konoha et Suna depuis leur fondation._ Vraiment passionnant. Un autre livre que Naruto avait du se forcer à lire, quelques années plus tôt, et que les enfants, enfin, Akari surtout, lisaient pour s'entraîner et apprendre. Définitivement des Uchiwa, dans ces moments là. Quand on disait que les Uchiwa n'étaient pas humains… Lire des choses pareilles alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à apprendre à lire ! Naruto avait bien essayé de leur donner des lectures adaptées à leur âge, mais si Ryuusuke prenait du plaisir à les lire, ces livres étant plus à sa portée, Akari, elle, les avait déjà terminés et les jugeait désormais insuffisant pour élever son niveau. Quand il disait que sa fille était un génie ! ! Mais Naruto faisait quand même son possible pour apporter les joies de l'enfance à sa petite surdouée, voulant éviter qu'elle loupe ce moment si particulier de la vie, à trop vouloir grandir trop vite.

Après un dernier regard et un dernier soupir, le clone se décolla de la porte et prit la direction de l'escalier. Il allait descendre se préparer un café, et ranger ce qui traînait dans le salon après le passage des deux tornades brune et blonde qui y étaient passées un peu plus tôt. Il allait poser un pied sur la première marche quand son regard se posa sur une porte fermée, un peu plus loin. Après une courte pose, ses pas le menèrent finalement à cette porte, qu'il ouvrit. Il observa la pièce, impeccablement rangée, comme si elle avait toujours été inoccupée. Le clone eut un léger sourire. Sakuya était un vrai maniaque de l'ordre. Mais ça lui permettait de se vider l'esprit, ou du moins de se concentrer sur quelque chose en particulier. Le clone eut un léger soupir. Il espérait que Sakuya avait passé une bonne semaine, à Suna, loin de tous les problèmes qui s'étaient abattus dernièrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne tarderait plus à rentrer, à présent. Encore une semaine, normalement. Tout irait mieux d'ici là. Du moins fallait-il l'espérer.

Un bruit le tira soudain de ses réflexions. C'était très léger, comme étouffé, mais suffisant pour attirer son attention. Il referma la porte, et avança dans le couloir, à l'affût, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Il pouvait sentir plusieurs présences, vers la chambre des enfants. Mais ce n'étaient pas les jumeaux qu'il sentait… Tous les sens aux aguets, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, tout en jetant un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il ne voyait personne… Et il n'entendait plus rien non plus… Ce n'était pas normal. Soudain, il entraperçut une silhouette massive, à l'intérieur, et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Mais avant d'avoir ou voir quoi que ce soit, il sentit une présence dans son dos, de laquelle émanait une aura menaçante. Le clone eut juste le temps de pivoter légèrement et de contrer le coup, la lame de son kunai percutant tant bien que mal celle d'une énorme épée qui ne lui était pas étrangère… Mais à nouveau, avant d'avoir pu lever les yeux sur le propriétaire, il sentit une autre présence dans son dos, dans la chambre. Il esquiva de justesse, retombant un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Mais il était attendu. Il reçu un choc violent au niveau de la nuque, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de disparaître en un nuage de poussière, tout en se maudissant de n'avoir pas été suffisamment vigilant, fut le visage de ceux qui avaient pénétré dans sa demeure et qui s'en prenaient à ses enfants…

Bureau de l'Hokage, même moment.

Tsunade planta son regard dans celui de Sasuke tout en annonçant la décision du Conseil.

_- _Après avoir analysé toutes les données à notre disposition et avoir longtemps peser le pour et le contre, le Conseil de Konoha a décidé ne pas recourir à la peine capitale.

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de Sakura, tandis que les traits de Naruto se détendaient très légèrement. Il avait réussi… Mais soudain, son visage se referma brutalement, tandis que son esprit était mis en alerte.

_-_ Bien sûr, il est hors de question de te laisser en liberté, continua Tsunade, inconsciente de la réaction du blond. Aussi…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Une aura meurtrière et glaciale venait d'envahir la pièce, tandis qu'un murmure s'élevait, venait de derrière l'Hokage.

_-_ Ryuu', Akari…

Mais lorsque tous les regards se portèrent vers Naruto, ce dernier avait déjà bondi par la fenêtre, et avait disparu au loin.

L'assistance s'était figée, mais habitués aux situations de crise ou d'urgence, certains réagissaient déjà. Après tout, ils avaient clairement entendu Naruto prononcer le nom de ses enfants. Ce qui était mauvais signe… Très mauvais signe. Hayashi et la femme ANBU se rapprochèrent légèrement de Sasuke, tandis que Kisei se plaçait près de Tsunade, prêt à défendre son Hokage. Tsura quant à lui, bondit vers la fenêtre, prêt à suivre son supérieur et ami. Mais avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau, une masse de chakra d'un rouge vif se matérialisa au centre de la pièce, telles des flammes montant jusqu'au plafond entourant une silhouette qu'on pouvait distinguer tant bien que mal. Puis, en l'espace d'une seconde, le chakra disparut, et Sasuke se retrouva violemment projeté contre le mur, pour y être maintenu par une poigne de fer par un blond déjà revenu, dans une scène qui avait un air de déjà vu. Mais cette fois ci, la colère de Naruto n'avait rien à voir avec son irritation de la première fois. Elle semblait irradier de son corps en vagues brûlantes et nocives.

_-_ Naruto, que se passe t-il ? demanda Tsunade.

Mais il l'ignora complètement, le regard ancré dans celui de son ancien coéquipier.

_-_ Tu te crois malin ? fit-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu viens d'être épargné, mais non, il fallait que tu en fasses une plus grosse que toi…

Une fois encore, Sasuke garda son air impassible, devant la fureur à peine contenue du blond. Agacé cependant, il daigna ouvrir la bouche.

_-_ De quoi tu parles ?

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire à Naruto, dont le visage se durcit un peu plus encore.

_-_ Où sont-ils ?

Les ANBUs se regardèrent, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il arrivait à leur chef. Tsunade s'était relevée, et Sakura, revenant de sa surprise, s'avança jusqu'à ses deux anciens coéquipiers.

_-_ Naruto, calme-toi, que se passe t-il ? demanda t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond.

Mais elle la retira rapidement, comme si elle s'était brûlée, et recula de quelques pas. La tension qui habitait le blond était agressive et dangereuse pour son entourage. Heureusement que Naruto avait agrippé le col et non le cou de Sasuke, cette fois.

_-_ Dis moi où ils sont, reprit Naruto, ignorant l'intervention de Sakura.

_-_ Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, et même si je le pouvais, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais connaître celles d'un imbécile comme toi, répondit Sasuke, sèchement. Je me répète donc : je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

_-_ Tes trois larbins se sont introduits chez moi, l'éclaira finalement Naruto, tout en le foudroyant du regard. Ils ont enlevé mes enfants.

Le silence qui s'abattit sur le bureau ensuite fut des plus pesants. La même pensée traversa tous les esprits. La situation était critique. On ne touchait pas aux enfants du blond sans avoir des tendances masochistes et suicidaires. Les trois coupables avaient intérêt à avoir mis à jour leurs testaments. Sasuke, lui, se contenta d'hausser légèrement un sourcil. Ce que Naruto traduisit presque instinctivement, malgré la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, comme un aveu indirect et involontaire d'ignorance. Et même le petit rictus hautain et méprisant qu'arbora finalement le brun ne changea ce fait. Le comportement des Uchiwa n'avait presque plus de secret pour lui.

- Je vois, enchaîna t-il, sans laisser à Sasuke le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Son attitude avait changé. L'aura de colère brûlante qui l'entourait disparut aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparue. Mais cela ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage les personnes présentes, Sasuke mis à part. Tous savaient que ce n'était que l'œil du cyclone.

_-_ Ce n'était donc pas une idée à toi, reprit Naruto, plus calmement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'est bon à savoir.

Les ninjas de Konoha et l'Hokage se figèrent, et ne purent pas tous réprimer les frissons qui parcoururent leur corps. Une goutte de sueur s'écoula lentement le long du visage de Sakura, qui se tenait à distance respectable du blond, à présent. Ce comportement…

_-_ Prendre en otage les membres de la famille de la personne responsable de ta capture et chargée de ta surveillance… reprit le blond, toujours aussi calmement. C'est une méthode classique mais qui pourtant est toujours autant utilisée… Quoi qu'il en soit, cela prouve à quel point tes sous-fifres te sont attachés. Aller aussi loin, faire une chose aussi stupide, pour te faire libérer. C'est une fidélité vraiment admirable et touchante.

Tsunade déglutit le plus discrètement possible. Tsura fit un pas prudent, d'une lenteur calculée, vers son ami. Les mouvements brusques étaient à éviter. Kisei, Hayashi et la quatrième ANBU guettaient le moindre mouvement, le moindre battement de cils de leur supérieur. Ne jamais quitter le danger du regard, l'une des première leçon de survie qu'on enseignait à tout ninja.

_-_ Dis moi, Sasuke, tu dois y tenir un minimum, à tes subordonnés, continua Naruto, son sourire s'élargissant légèrement. Sinon tu n'aurais pas pu rester avec eux pendant si longtemps.

_-_ Ils me sont simplement utiles, répondit l'Uchiwa froidement, se demandant où le blond voulait en venir.

Il essayait aussi de comprendre le revirement de comportement de son ancien coéquipier. Il avait bien vu, du coin de l'œil, les réactions étranges des autres personnes présentes. Ils semblaient… effrayés. Presque terrifiés. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

_-_ Je vois, fit Naruto. Bien, puisqu'ils sont si utiles, au point que Uchiwa Sasuke-sama les tolère aussi longtemps à ses côtés sans les laisser en plan derrière lui, je suppose qu'il serait préférable pour eux, et pour toi, qu'ils restent en vie et en un seul morceau. Je repose donc ma question : Où. Sont. Ils ?

Il avait insisté sur chaque mot, se penchant un peu plus vers Sasuke, sans pour autant resserrer sa prise sur le col du brun. Derrière eux, et tandis qu'une nouvelle goutte de sueur s'écoulait le long de son visage et qu'elle réprimait un tremblement nerveux, Sakura pria de toute ses forces pour que Sasuke réponde à la question. L'Uchiwa ne semblait pas en être conscient, mais résister risquait de lui coûter cher, vraiment très cher, et ce peu importaient tous les efforts que Naruto avait fait pour lui sauver la vie, cette dernière semaine. Car même s'il semblait s'être apaisé, qu'il ne dégageait plus d'aura meurtrière et brûlante, il était en fait bien plus dangereux en ce moment présent. Parmi les personnes rassemblées dans la pièce, certaines faisaient parti de ses plus proches amis. Et au cours des années passées ensembles, ils ne l'avaient vu qu'une seule et unique fois dans un tel état. Et nul n'avait oublié comment cela c'était terminé. Le pseudo calme qu'il affichait n'était que le nuage dissimulant l'ouragan. La légère fumée précédant l'éruption du volcan… Et toute personne sensée, ayant déjà vu ce phénomène, ne pouvait que retenir son souffle en priant que la colère divine, ou démoniaque, n'allait finalement pas s'abattre… La prière vaine d'un condamné à mort en route pour son exécution, le regard posé sur le bourreau qui allait exécuter la sentence… Mais Sasuke, lui, ne savait pas tout cela… Et cela risquait de lui coûter la vie, voir pire…

_-_ Même si je le savais, pourquoi te le dirais-je ? demanda Sasuke, avec provocation.

Naruto ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un léger rire, tandis qu'une aura glaciale envahissait brusquement la pièce. Tsura s'immobilisa à moins d'un mètre de Naruto. Il était désormais bien trop dangereux d'approcher plus, même pour lui. Le rire cessa rapidement, et Naruto rouvrit les yeux. Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, tandis que Tsura reculait et que les autres ANBUs se plaçaient autour de l'Hokage, le tout sans mouvement brusque, pour amortir toute retombée offensive possible. Sakura quant à elle s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le gémissement qui lui était venu du cœur. Ils avaient déjà vu Naruto avec son regard rouge sang aux pupilles fendues, quand le blond se laissait submerger par la colère et qu'il ouvrait une porte à Kyuubi. Mais ce n'était pas aussi effrayant que ces yeux là, que très peu de gens avaient vu, tout en espérant ne jamais le revoir. Sasuke, lui, ne connaissait pas ce regard. Mais pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait de se méfier. Lui soufflait que ces yeux d'un mauve, ou améthyste peut être, presque transparent, et aux pupilles fendues, signifiait une menace bien plus importante…

_-_ Je me doutais que tu ne me faciliterais pas la tâche, susurra Naruto son aura glaciale l'entourant toujours, semblant se répandre par vagues à travers toute la pièce. Peu importe. Je les trouverai. Je suis déjà sur leur piste. Je voulais juste voir si tu pouvais me surprendre en coopérant, et vérifier si tu étais de mèche ou non. Maintenant que c'est fait, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre ici.

Et se disant, il relâcha Sasuke et se retourna, obligeant Tsura et Sakura, les plus proches, à reculer, même si l'ANBU soutint le regard de son ami, chose dont il était l'un des seuls capables. Ignorant totalement la présence des autres, Naruto s'approcha de la fenêtre.

_-_ Une dernière chose, Sasuke, fit-il, en se retournant juste assez pour que son regard croise à nouveau celui du brun. Si tu comptes utiliser encore tes trois sous fifres, croise les doigts pour qu'ils n'aient pas touché à un cheveu de mes enfants. Qu'ils leur aient fait une seule éraflure, et je leur apprendrais qu'Akatsuki réuni était moins dangereux que ma colère…

Puis, laissant planer cette dernière menace, Naruto disparut, dans un nuage de fumée, cette fois.

Presque immédiatement, l'atmosphère redevint respirable et Tsunade poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais cela ne dura pas. Les ANBUs réagirent immédiatement. Hayashi, Kisei et la femme encadrèrent à nouveau Sasuke, puis lui firent quitter le bureau, le ramenant en cellule, pour le laisser sous haute surveillance. Quant à Tsura, après un « excusez-moi, Hokage-sama », il avait déjà franchi la fenêtre avant même que les autres n'aient sorti Sasuke. Bondissant de toit en toit, il activa son oreillette.

_- _Alerte de niveau alpha. On a enlevé Ryuusuke et Akari, et le chef est déjà à leur poursuite, seul. Un traqueur et une équipe complète aux portes du village. Maintenant !

N'attendant aucune confirmation, il continua sa route. Il était dangereux de laisser Naruto seul dans un tel état du fureur… Quels inconscients. S'en prendre à ce qu'il avait de plus cher, alors qu'il souffrait encore de la perte d'Itachi… Naruto n'avait pas besoin de ça. Si on ne l'arrêtait pas, il allait commettre un massacre, et ce même si ses enfants n'avaient rien. Tout en se réceptionnant sur une terrasse avant de bondir sur le toit suivant, Tsura nota qu'il serait primordial de renforcer la sécurité de l'enceinte du village. Trois intrus avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le village sans être repérés, c'était intolérable. Avec un soupir, il se dit que les hommes chargés de la surveillance allaient passer un très mauvais quart d'heure quand Naruto reviendrait et demanderait des comptes… Sur cette pensée, il arriva aux portes du village, qu'il franchit sans ralentir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit plusieurs présences derrière lui, et rapidement, six ANBUs vinrent se positionner à ses côtés, sauf l'un, qui se plaça en tête.

_-_ Suki a trouvé sa trace, annonça Toboe, perché sur le dos de son chien, la voix étouffée par le masque. Il a pris de l'avance !

_-_ Dépêchons-nous, ordonna Tsura.

Tous acquiescèrent, et accélérèrent encore l'allure. Ils devaient arriver à temps pour empêcher leur chef de commettre un massacre. Les intrus seraient plus utiles prisonniers au fond d'une cellule qu'en plusieurs morceaux éparpillés à travers tout le pays…

A suivre…

Finish ! ! Alors, verdict ? Moi je dis : ça va barder ! ! !


	7. La colère du Jinchuuriki

**Rating : **T ( p'tet un peu de M à un moment ou un autre, mais pas sûr encore..)

**Genre : **Angst, Aventure, Romance( je crois que c'est un peu tout ça ), yaoi et hétéro

**Pairing : **ItachixNaruto ( dans les Flashbacks ), plus d'autres à venir.

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sniff( sauf deux bouts de choux démoniaques XD, et d'autres persos qui apparaîtront petit à petit), ils sont à leur auteur, blablabla, bref, vous connaissez la suite

**Warning 1 :** Cette Fic est à caractère YAOI et contient donc une relation entre hommes. Alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, vous êtes prévenus, je ne vous prends pas en traître.

**Warning 2** : **SPOILER** Cette fic, je l'ai commencé quand les scans étaient au chapitre 365 environ. Bref, quand l'équipe de Naruto et celle d'Hinata and co sont à la recherche de Sasuke. ( je reprends également certains éléments donnés plus tard ).

**Warning 2 BIS** : J'ai apporté quelques modifications ( ce qui en fait pour ainsi dire un AU, mais bon, toute fic Naruto devient du AU, quand on y pense, vu qu'on invente une trame, ou la change un peu, donc…) :

1 : Itachi n'a jamais provoqué Sasuke, l'appelant au domaine Uchiwa, ils ne se sont donc jamais battus

2 : Jiraya n'est pas parti de suite trouver Pein, j'ai mis un peu de décalage, comme vous le verrez plus tard.

3 : Entre le moment du début de Next Gen ( ou shippuden si vous préférez) et le moment ou l'équipe Kakashi et celle de Kiba partent à la recherche de Sasuke, il s'est passé pour moi presque un an ( besoins scénaristiques obligent)

Bien le bonjour à tous^^

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère vous plaira toujours. je m'excuse vraiment pour le délais, mais bon, vous commencez à me connaitre non ?^^""

Aller, j'arrète le blabla inutile, et je vous laisse découvrir la suite ^__^

**Chapitre 6 : La colère du Jinchuuriki**

A une certaine distance de là, une silhouette se déplaçait à une allure inhumaine, bondissant de branche en branche, avant de revenir sur le sol et profiter du terrain plat pour gagner encore en terrain et allure. Son chakra concentré dans son nez, développant son sens de l'odorat pour égaler celui d'un Inuzuka, Naruto humait l'air, suivant la piste laissée par ses proies. Proies, pas adversaires, car aujourd'hui, tel le plus redoutable des prédateurs, il chassait. Des intrus s'en étaient pris à la chair de sa chair, à sa progéniture, et tout son être criait vengeance. Il allait les retrouver et leur faire regretter amèrement de l'avoir défié. D'avoir fait de lui un ennemi en touchant à ce qu'il avait de plus cher en ce monde. Un léger sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il rattrapait et dépassait le clone qu'il avait envoyé à la poursuite des membres d'Hebi, en quittant la maison, et qui disparut, n'ayant plus de raison d'être. Oh oui, il allait les retrouver et le leur faire payer chèrement. Mais en un sens, ils tombaient à pic. Il bouillonnait de sentiments violents et contradictoires, depuis la mort d'Itachi, et tout cela avait besoin de sortir, ou il allait vraiment exploser, pour le plus grand malheur de Konoha, car quand il entrait dans un état de rage furieuse, il devenait plus dangereux et dévastateur qu'une catastrophe naturelle, presque. Heureusement, cela ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Dans ce moments là, seuls ses enfants avaient le pouvoir de l'atteindre et de le calmer. Eux, et Itachi. Mais l'Uchiwa n'était plus là, à présent. Et Hebi allait subir toute la force de son courroux. Et si jamais ils avaient touché à un seul des cheveux de ses enfants, alors il allait se faire un plaisir de les faire souffrir très longtemps avant de les achever. Au fond de lui, un rire démoniaque s'éleva. Kyubi voulait du sang. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Naruto était tout disposé à le satisfaire, puisque son envie était aussi la sienne…

**Refuge provisoire d'Hébi**

Akari et Ryuusuke atterrirent sans douceur sur le sol, encore emmitouflés dans la couverture dans laquelle ils avaient été « enfermés » alors que Suigetsu marmonnait quelque chose ressemblant à un « peux enfin larguer ces foutus gamins ». Juugo lui adressa un regard peu amène, avant de soupirer et d'aller se poster à l'entrée du souterrain. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à des enfants, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, s'ils voulaient récupérer Sasuke. C'était du moins l'avis de ses deux partenaires. Il observa les deux enfants, qui, après s'être libérés de la couverture, s'étaient rapprochés, toujours assis à même le sol, et qui les regardaient avec un calme surprenant chez des enfants de cet âge. En y réfléchissant, ils s'étaient montrés d'un calme impressionnant, depuis leur capture. Bon, d'accord, ils s'étaient débattus, et le garçon avait même mordu Suigetsu une ou deux fois par un trou de la couverture avant que ce dernier, à bout de patience, ne le menace de l'enfermer dans une prison aqueuse où il finirait par se noyer. Cela avait calmé l'enfant. Et depuis, plus un seul son n'avait franchi leurs lèvres. Karin se rapprocha, et s'agenouilla devant eux.

_-_ Restez bien sages, les enfants, et il ne vous arrivera rien, leur dit-elle en souriant gentiment. Nous ne voulons pas vous faire de mal. Aussi, si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous tranquillement et rapidement oublier tout ça.

Les deux enfants l'observèrent en silence. Finalement, Ryuusuke se décida à parler.

_-_ Tu nous donnes quoi pour qu'on reste sages?

_-_ Je n'ai pas de jouet avec moi, malheureusement, répondit Karin

- On n'a pas besoin de jouet, répondit Ryuusuke. On peut jouer avec toi. Ce sera toi, notre jouet. Enfin, si t'es pas trop vieille pour ça.

Le sourire de la jeune femme vacilla, tandis qu'une veine battante faisait son apparition sur sa tempe. Suigetsu dissimula un sourire moqueur derrière la lame de son épée qu'il avait commencé à nettoyer.

_-_ Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, fit Karin, tentant de garder le sourire. Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça.

_-_ Ah bon ? Continua Ryuusuke, avec de grands yeux innocents, que Konoha avait appris à connaître et à craindre, signe avant coureur d'une bêtise à venir plus grosse que Gamabunta. Pourtant, t'as pleins de plis sur le visage. On dit que les méchants vieillissent plus vite que les autres. Même qu'ils peuvent se réveiller un matin et ressembler à une pomme de terre toute ridée. Tu crois que c'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La veine sur la tempe de Karin prit plus d'ampleur, tandis que son sourire se faisait de plus en plus crispé et vacillant, et qu'elle se retenait à grand peine de faire avaler sa langue à ce petit morveux. Le rire moqueur de Suigetsu s'éleva.

_-_ J'adore ce môme, finalement, fit-il, en adressant un sourire narquois à sa partenaire.

Une seconde plus tard, sa tête éclatait en une grande éclaboussure d'eau après un contact plus que violent avec le poing d'une brune passablement énervée.

_-_ La ferme !! gronda cette dernière. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires !

Un peu plus loin, Juugo soupira, tout en observant la scène. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, avec les années. Les disputes incessantes de ces deux là en faisait parti. Et Karin continuait à frapper Suigetsu, sachant pourtant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien de le cogner de toutes ses forces, puisque ce dernier ne ressentait pas grand chose et se reconstituait presque instantanément. Mais cela semblait l'aider à évacuer stress, frustration, colère… bref, cela l'aidait à se calmer ou au moins à se défouler. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Karin se retourna vers les deux enfants, remettant ses lunettes bien en place.

_-_ Ce n'est pas malin, ça, fit-elle, le plus calmement possible. Tu sais que ça peut mettre les gens de mauvaise humeur, si tu leur dis ça? Et tu peux avoir des ennuis, après.

- On nous le dit souvent, répondit tranquillement Ryuusuke. Mais c'est pas marrant sinon. Ta tête était marrante, quant je t'ai dit ça. Je crois qu'on peut jouer avec toi, alors.

Ce fut le retour de la veine battante, alors que le rire moqueur de Suigetsu s'élevait à nouveau, franchissant ses lèvres nouvellement reformées. Le sourire de Karin disparut et elle attrapa Ryuusuke par le col.

_-_ Écoute moi bien, petit monstre, je te déconseille fortement de jouer à ça avec moi, menaça t-elle, toute pseudo gentillesse envolée. Alors tu vas la fermer et rester gentiment dans ton coin, en attendant qu'on vienne vous chercher en échange d'une autre personne. Alors si tu veux qu'on te libère en un seul morceau, apprend à tenir ta langue.

Comme toute réponse, Ryuusuke la lui tira, sa langue.

_-_ Tu as l'air d'une vieille sorcière, comme ça, ajouta-t-il.

_-_ Quand on dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, on ne ment pas, ricana Suigetsu.

- Tu la ferme, teme !! S'énerva Karin, foudroyant son partenaire du regard, avant de jeter Ryuusuke contre le mur.

Légèrement sonné, le garçon se redressa tant bien que mal, s'essayant dos au mur, tandis que sa sœur venait caresser ses cheveux, observant ensuite les quelques gouttes de sang qui maculait ses doigts.

_-_ Il ne fallait pas faire ça, fit la fillette en regardant Karin droit dans les yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, un frisson la parcourut. Ce regard… Elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Mais cela devait être un effet de son imagination

_-_ Et pourquoi ça, dis moi ? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme. Vous allez vous mettre à pleurer ? Personne ne vous entendra.

_- _Non, c'est pas ça, répondit tranquillement Akari. Mais papa va bientôt nous retrouver, et il ne sera pas content, surtout si vous nous frappez.

_-_ Et il fait peur quant il est pas content, ajouta Ryuusuke avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Suigetsu cessa de polir sa lame et se tourna vers les deux enfants.

_-_ Il ne nous fait pas peur, petit, répliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire. Qu'il vienne, je l'attends de pied ferme. Mais d'après ce qu'on nous a dit sur lui, il nous fera perdre notre temps, c'est tout.

_-_ Papa est plus fort que toi, répliqua Ryuusuke. Il est plus fort que tous les trois ensembles.

Juugo observa le petit garçon se redresser et provoquer du regard les deux « adultes ». Il devait reconnaître que ce petit ne manquait pas de cran. A moins qu'il ne soit stupide. Car il valait mieux éviter de mettre en colère Karin et Suigetsu. Cela pouvait se révéler dangereux, surtout pour un enfant sans défense. Enfin, sans défense peut être, mais avec une langue bien pendue.

_-_ C'est-ce que l'on verra, fit Suigetsu, avant de porter avec vitesse mais précision la lame de son épée sous la gorge des deux enfants. Maintenant fermez-là, où je pourrais fort bien vous couper plus que la langue par inadvertance…

_-_ Nous avions convenu de ne pas faire de mal aux enfants, rappela Juugo.

_-_ Ces deux petits monstres ne semblent pas vouloir coopérer, répondit Karin. Un accident est vite arrivé.

- Ne touchez pas à mon frère, fit Akari avec froideur, foudroyant du regard les deux adultes.

Suigetsu éclata de rire, devant la menace d'une petite haute comme trois pommes, mais le rire de Karin se coinça dans sa gorge. Ce regard… Et ces yeux… l'espace d'un instant, il lui avait semblé voir un éclat sanglant les traverser. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Ce regard glacial, et naturellement hautain. La couleur des yeux n'était pas la bonne, mais…

_-_ Dites, elle ne vous rappelle pas Sasuke, un peu ? demanda Karin, mettant soudain un nom sur ce sentiment de déjà vu.

_- _Tu délires, répondit Suigetsu. Arrête de le voir partout, cela devient vraiment n'importe quoi.

Karin se tut, mais n'en pensa pas moins. En y regardant de plus près, ces enfants ressemblaient un peu à Sasuke. Comme s'ils faisaient partis de la même famille. C'était stupide, bien sûr… mais quelle coïncidence tout de même… Il y avait une certaine ressemblance, et ils les avaient trouvé dans le quartier Uchiwa, et plus précisément dans ce qui avait été la demeure du chef de clan, avant le massacre. Et la demeure de Sasuke.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle se figea. Là, à l'instant… Il lui avait semblé sentir quelque chose… Un chakra puissant qui s'approchait.

_-_ On a de la visite, fit-elle en regardant vers entrée où se tenait toujours Juugo.

_-_ Tu reconnais la présence? demanda Suigetsu, et retirant sa lame et la ramenant vers lui.

_-_ Ça ressemble à quelque chose que j'ai déjà ressenti, mais c'est aussi différent, répondit Karin, en se concentrant C'était bref, mais j'ai eu l'impression qui s'agissait… d'Uzumaki.

- Il nous a déjà retrouvé, fit Juugo.

Derrière eux, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage des deux enfants.

- Il est seul ? interrogea Suigetsu.

_-_ Je crois, répondit Karin. En tout cas, je ne ressens pas le chakra de Sasuke à proximité.

- Cet idiot ne semble pas tenir à la vie de ses enfants, apparemment, constata Suigetsu.

_-_ Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne peut pas nous trouver, ici, fit Juugo. Attendons de voir ce qu'il va faire.

Il y eut un petit rire amusé, venant du fond de la pièce souterraine. Les trois adultes reportèrent leurs regards sur les deux enfants. Ryuusuke était en train de rire, visiblement amusé.

_-_ Papa va nous trouver, et il va vous botter les fesses, fit-il, avec son grand sourire espiègle.

_-_ Je vous l'avais dit, ajouta Akari, plus calmement, mais avec un petit sourire moqueur et hautain, qui avait le don d'exaspérer son père, qui disait souvent qu'elle faisait une parfaite Uchiwa, comme ça.

Cela acheva la patience de Karin, qui gifla violemment les deux petits, les envoyant à nouveau contre le mur.

- Karin… commença Juugo.

- Oh toi ça suffit !! s'énerva la brune en se tournant vers lui.

Elle revint ensuite s'accroupir face aux enfants.

- Et vous un mot de plus, et je vous arrache la langue pour vous la faire avaler ensuite.

Juugo ouvrit la bouche pour calmer sa partenaire, mais une autre voix retentit dans la salle. Une voix qui n'appartenait à aucun entre eux.

_-_ Voilà des choses que l'on évite de dire à des enfants si jeunes.

Les trois membres d'Hebi sursautèrent et se mirent en garde, les yeux posés sur la personne qui n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant, mais qui à présent les toisait avec froideur et colère contenue.

- Papa !! firent Akari et Ryuusuke en chœur.

_- _Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mes anges.

- Par… par où es-tu entré?? S'exclama Karin.

Dire qu'elle était surprise était un euphémisme. Elle ne l'avait pas senti approcher, mis à part cette sensation fugace.

- On s'en fout, grogna Suigetsu, en se mettant en garde.

Il fit un pas en avant, sans lâcher le blond des yeux.

- Où est Sasuke? Demanda-t-il.

_-_ Aux dernières nouvelles au fond d'une cellule, répondit Naruto, en s'agenouillant devant ses enfants pour défaire leurs liens.

- S'il n'est pas avec toi, il est hors de question de vous laisser repartir d'ici, menaça Karin. Tu…

Mais elle s'interrompit. Une aura brûlante et agressive venait d'envahir la salle, irradiant du corps du blond.

_-_ Qui a fait ça? demanda ce dernier d'une voix glaciale, parfait contraste avec l'atmosphère.

Mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il essuya le sang qui perlait par endroit sur le visage de ses enfants, avant de se retourner, toujours accroupi, pour adresser un regard violet et furieux aux membres d'Hébi.

- Qui a osé faire couler leur sang ? répéta-t-il, sa voix plus dure et tranchante que la plus solide et aiguisée des lames.

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive de problèmes, apprend leur à tenir leur langue, rétorqua Suigetsu.

_-_ Je vois.

Naruto se redressa, avant de créer un clone. Ce dernier prit les deux enfants dans ses bras.

- Papa ? interrogea Akari.

- Mon clone va vous faire sortir d'ici, répondit Naruto sans les regarder, ses yeux ne lâchant pas ses trois adversaires, qui semblaient prêts à attaquer.

- Et toi, papa ? demanda Ryuusuke

- Moi ? Je vais jouer au jeu du renard…

Et sur ce, le clone disparut, emportant avec lui les deux petits.

En surface, les sept ANBUs approchaient de la zone. Suki (1) aboya légèrement, transmettant un message à son maître.

_-_ Suki les a senti, transmit Toboe(2) aux autres. L'odeur des enfants est redevenue plus nette. Ils ne sont pas loin.

_-_ Allons-y, fit Tsura(3).

Ils arrivaient enfin… Naruto et les kidnappeurs avaient pris une sacrée avance, mais ils les rattrapaient enfin. Une fois de plus, l'artiste espéra qu'il n'était rien arrivé aux enfants. Pour le bien de Naruto, et pour le leur. Car calmer leur chef devenu enragé ne serait pas une chose facile… Seules trois personnes étaient parvenues à ce miracle. Et malheureusement, aucune ne faisait partie de leur groupe… Ils coururent encore cinq bonnes minutes, avant que Suki ne s'immobilise brusquement. Tsura ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il y avait, lorsqu'une silhouette jaillit de nulle part, venant dans leur direction. Les ANBUs se tendirent, prêts à se battre, mais se détendirent rapidement en reconnaissant la personne qui approchait. Quelques secondes plus tard, le clone de Naruto les avait rejoint, Akari et Ryuusuke dans les bras.

_-_ Tu les as retrouvé, soupira Toboe, soulagé.

Sans répondre, le clone disparut, après avoir laissé les petits aux soins de ses hommes. Suki vint renifler les enfants, avant de leur donner un grand coup de langue chacun, leur tirant un sourire, et un léger rire de la part de Ryuusuke, ainsi que quelques gratouilles dans le cou. Tsura s'agenouilla devant eux, posant une main sur leurs épaules.

_-_ Tout va bien ? demanda t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent avec un petit sourire. Mais tous purent voir la légère traînée de sang qui avait séché sur leur visage. Hebi les avait touché, même si ce n'était que légèrement… Ils avaient signé leur arrêt de mort.

_-_ Où est votre père ? demanda Tsura.

_-_ Il est toujours dessous, répondit Akari.

_-_ Bien, vous allez rester ici avec Hiroji, reprit l'artiste en se redressant et en se tournant vers un ANBU au masque de chat, qui acquiesça. Nous, nous allons à leur recherche.

_-_ Vous ne devriez pas, fit Akari, avec sérieux.

Les ANBUS reportèrent leur attention sur elle.

_-_ Pourquoi ça ? demanda Toboe.

_-_ C'est le jeu du renard, répondit Ryuusuke.

_-_ Le jeu du… commença à répéter Tsura, avant de s'interrompre. Repli !

Les ANBUs réagirent au quart de tour et bondirent en arrière, Akari et Ryuusuke hissés rapidement sur Suki. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, une violente explosion retentit, faisant voler le sol là où ils s'étaient tenus auparavant. Toboe protégea les enfants des débris et de la poussière, les yeux fixés sur ce que ses collègues regardaient également. Une colonne de chakra rouge vif qui s'agitait, creusant la terre autour, battant l'air comme une énorme queue…

Abris d'Hebi, quelques minutes auparavant

A présent libre de toute contrainte, Naruto se tourna vers ses trois adversaires, le regard glacial.

_-_ Je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire des reproches ou vous remercier, fit-il, à la surprise des trois autres. Peut être les faire des reproches parce que vous avez failli foutre en l'air une semaine de travail acharné. Et vous remercier de vous être dévoués pour me servir de défouloir.

_-_ Epargne nous tes commentaires. Dans un moment tu vas regretter d'être venu seul, répondit Suigetsu et se jetant sur lui.

Mais sa lame retomba sur du vide.

_-_ Bien au contraire, fit Naruto, derrière lui. J'aurai été gêné, si j'étais venu accompagné.

_-_ Tu as une grande gueule, fit Karin. Mais tu la ramèneras moins dans une minute, seul contre trois. Mais si tu libères Sasuke et le fais venir ici, on pensera peut être à t'épargner.

_-_ Hmm, ce serait peut être à moi, de proposer de vous épargner si vous vous montrez coopératifs.

Son expression se ferma brusquement, et une aura glaciale envahit la pièce souterraine.

_-_ Finalement, oubliez ça, reprit-il. Vous avez touché à mes enfants. Il n'est plus question pour moi de faire preuve de clémence. Amenez-vous. Et offrez moi un bon divertissement avant de mourir.

La provocation fit mouche, et Suigetsu revint à l'assaut, furieux. Mais il ne fut pas seul. Ses deux équipiers avaient réagi de manière synchronisée, et avaient pris Naruto en étaux.

_-_ _Suiton, dragon aqueux_ ! lança Suigetsu.

Au même moment, Naruto sentit dans son dos deux afflux de chakra. Juugo et Karin l'attendaient, si jamais il reculait pour esquiver l'attaque de Suigetsu. Juugo avec sa force brute, Karin avec ses jutsus bizarres. En d'autres termes, il était encerclé et en fâcheuse posture. Il reporta son attention sur l'attaque aqueuse, qui allait le frapper de plein fouet. Un petit sourire fit son apparition sur son visage. Il allait peut être pouvoir s'amuser, finalement. Il ferma les yeux et fit appel à son propre chakra. Au sien, mais aussi à une part de celui de Kyubi. Puisque le renard voulait s'amuser, autant le satisfaire, pour une fois. L'attaque percuta violemment un mur de chakra jailli de son corps en un instant, et se furent Karin et Juugo qui durent esquiver les retombées. Naruto en profita, bondissant hors de sa protection, et se ruant à l'attaque.

Dans un combat à un contre trois, il fallait éliminer en premier les adversaires pouvant se révéler à terme les plus handicapant. Dans le cas présent, il agissait à l'instinct, se remémorant des informations contenues dans les dossiers de ces trois là. Suigetsu était un ennemi sérieux avec ses _Suiton _et sa maîtrise des grands sabres, et ennuyeux avec sa capacité de se transformer en eau et d'ainsi se régénérer à volonté. Juugo était à surveiller, à cause de sa marque maudite qui le transformait en un instant en un enragé à la force monstrueuse et extrêmement "contagieux". Quant à Karin, telle Sakura, elle était plus redoutable que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Sa maîtrise élevée du chakra la rendait dangereuse, et pas seulement parce que cela la transformait en radar ambulant. D'après ses informations, il valait mieux éviter de la sous estimer, au corps à corps.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une attaque surprise sur sa droite. Un dixième de seconde avant l'impact, son regard croisa celui fou et assassin de Juugo. Il avait finalement craqué... Le sourire de Naruto s'étira. Il y eut une énorme explosion., provoquant quelques éboulement. Sa force brute de Juugo s'était heurté au chakra corrosif de Kyubi. Karin et Suigetsu évitèrent les débris, puis, une fois la fumée dissipée, regardèrent en direction de leur partenaire. La marque maudite courant librement sur son corps, Juugo, une expression démente sur le visage, observait son adversaire, donc la queue rouge vif fouettait l'air, et s'élevait vers la surface, par les trous dans le plafond de la salle causés par l'explosion. Sans plus attendre, Juugo bondit vers cet ennemi qui avait résisté à son attaque. Il allait le contaminer, le plier à sa folie, en faire un jouet… Puis le frapper, le battre, le tuer, l'écarteler…

Naruto esquiva l'attaque, et envoya un coup de queue à son adversaire, évitant tout contact physique. Juugo traversa la salle et s'encastra dans un mur, à peine sonné. Naruto retint un petit sifflement admirateur. Il était coriace. Il pouvait lui plaire… mais il n'y eut pas le loisir de s'attarder sur cette pensée. Il sentit une vive douleur le traverser, et se retourna tout en prenant ses distances. Son regard rouge sang se posa sur Karin, qui retenait à grand peine une grimace de douleur, ses gants fumants, dévoilant la peau de ses mains légèrement brûlée. Naruto pesta mentalement. Ce qu'on avait dit sur elle était correct. Ses jutsus étaient vraiment bizarres et redoutables. Le chakra de Kyubi, concentré dans sa queue, était en train de lui causer des dommages importants, plus importants que d'ordinaire, et il sentait même qu'il en perdait le contrôle… Sans plus attendre, il fit la seule chose capable de briser le jutsu. Il fit disparaître sa queue, avant de bondir à nouveau, évitant d'extrême justesse la lame du long sabre de Suigestu. Un sabre qu'il reconnaissait. C'était celui qui avait appartenu jadis à Zabuza. Ce qu'il avait entendu dire était donc exact. Un flot de colère l'envahit. L'autre avait osé profaner une tombe… Tout en esquivant une nouvelle attaque, il ferma les yeux. Fini l'amusement. S'il ne les prenait pas au sérieux, cela pouvait mal tourner. Il repensa à ses enfants, au sang qu'il avait senti sur eux… Une vague de chakra à la fois glaciale et explosive jaillit brutalement de son corps, tandis que ses yeux se rouvraient, révélant ses pupilles mauves fendues. Il avait dit qu'il allait jouer au jeu du renard… Il était temps de respecter ses mots. Impassible, il observa ses trois adversaires lancer leur attaque. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, les laissant venir. L'aura glaciale, presque… démoniaque qu'il émettait, les avait ralenti un instant, provoquant une légère hésitation. Mais ils s'étaient vite repris. Il en fallait plus que cela pour les effrayer. Et leur adversaire était seul, alors qu'ils étaient trois, habitués à travailler ensemble. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'hésiter ou d'avoir peur. Mais Naruto disparut soudain de leur vue, stoppant Juugo et Suigetsu au beau milieu de leur attaque.

_-_ Derrière ! s'écria Karin.

Trop tard. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto. Elle était douée. Mais pas assez rapide. Un coup bien placé l'envoya voler à travers ce qui restait de la salle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'utiliser un de ses jutsus. Il y eut un craquement sonore et la jeune femme se mit à cracher du sang. La violence de l'impact avait du lui briser quelques côtes. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Des kunai vinrent s'enfoncer presque immédiatement dans ses bras et jambes, l'immobilisant complètement. Le tout en l'espace d'une seconde.

Naruto esquiva aussitôt la contre attaque des deux autres, disparaissant à nouveau, laissant Juugo se prendre le plein fouet le _Suiton_ lancé par Suigetsu. Il fit ensuite appel au chakra de Kyubi, le mélangeant au sien au passage et trois queues se formèrent presque instantanément, prenant naissance au creux de ses reins. Ses adversaires furent légèrement surpris. Enfin, Suigetsu, surtout, Juugo n'étant plus en état de réfléchir. Car contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient entendu dire par Sasuke, et à ce qu'ils avaient vu un peu plus tôt, le manteau du démon qui l'enveloppait lors de ses transformations ne s'était qu'à peine formé, cette fois. De plus, Naruto était toujours débout, et non pas à quatre pattes comme une bête. Et surtout, le chakra qui l'entourait et qui constituait ses queues n'étaient pas rouge vif. Il était violet améthyste. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur ces détails. Naruto frappa presque aussitôt le sol de ses queues, qui s'enfoncèrent profondément. Il y eut un nouveau tremblement, avant que de nombreuses colonnes de chakra ne jaillissent des profondeurs, telles des éruptions de laves, pulvérisant tout sur leur passage. Pris par surprise, les deux membres restants d'Hebi ne purent parer totalement l'attaque destructrice. Une colonne de chakra frappa Suigetsu de plein fouet, le transformant un eau. Une autre heurta Juugo, le brûlant au passage. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur, ce qui décupla encore plus sa rage. Son corps se déforma, changea de couleur, et des excroissances commencèrent à faire leur apparition à divers endroits de son corps. Ce qui ne l'arrêta pas. Il fonça presque aussitôt sur Naruto, plus rapide qu'avant, le sol se craquelant sur son passage, sous la pression de son chakra. Naruto bondit à sa rencontre, ses queues fouettant l'air autour de lui, et un sourire presque mauvais aux lèvres. Chacun avait trouvé dans l'autre un jouet valable. Une nouvelle explosion naquit de leur rencontre, créant une onde de choc puissante qui se répercuta sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Naruto avait amorti l'impact en se protégeant avec deux de ses queues, l'autre étant allée entourer Juugo, pour l'immobiliser. Mais cela ne l'arrêterait pas longtemps. Naruto frappa le premier, lançant une deuxième queue sur son adversaire, cette fois non pas pour le retenir mais pour le tuer. Ou non, peut être pas tout de suite... il devait souffrir, avant... Une lame d'eau intercepta sa queue, la tranchant au passage, et du coin de l'œil, Naruto aperçut Suigetsu, qui s'était recomposé, et qui venait vers lui à toute vitesse, prêt à le frapper de sa lame. Prenant appui sur sa troisième queue, Naruto passa par dessus Juugo, mettant un peu d'espace entre Suigetsu et lui. Décidé d'en finir avec Juugo pour pouvoir ensuite se concentrer pleinement sur le sushi en sursis, le blond enchaîna des signes complexes, avant de faire vibrer son chakra.

- _Fuinjutsu, la morsure du vampire._

Vif comme l'éclair, il fondit sur Juugo, et frappa à la base de sa nuque, apposant le sceau. Presque aussitôt, des veines de chakra violines s'échappèrent du sceau, courrant sur le corps de Juugo, un peu à la manière du sceau maudit. Elles se répandirent, faisant hurler le captif de douleur, tandis qu'il sentait son chakra se faire drainer, telle l'énergie vitale aspirée par un vampire. Avant même qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, en hurlant, Naruto avait déjà retiré l'emprise de sa queue, la ramenant derrière lui. Plus qu'un... La lame du sabre passa à quelques millimètres de sa gorge, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. La seule chose qu'il remarqua, c'était que la lame était différente. Et pour cause. Suigetsu avait changé d'arme. Naruto grimaça légèrement en la reconnaissant. Samehada. L'épée de Kisame. Ses informations étaient donc une fois de plus correctes. Kisame vaincu, Suigetsu avait emporté son épée en trophée. Collectionneur d'épée. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre, comme hobby ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette épée là était plus dérangeante que la précédente. Comme preuve, elle était déjà en train de se régaler avec le chakra qu'elle avait volé au blond. Et Samehada était vorace, jamais rassasiée. Naruto gardait d'ailleurs un souvenir cuisant de leur première rencontre. Quant à son propriétaire… Il s'était longtemps demandé comment Itachi avait pu faire équipe si longtemps avec un sushi ambulant pareil ! ! Quoi qu'il en soit, le sushi avait beau avoir fini dévoré par un autre sushi, son épée, elle, restait, pour lui pourrir la vie. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il esquivait une nouvelle attaque. Cette fois, il ne ferrait plus les mêmes erreurs. Il continua à esquiver, s'amusant presque de la colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son adversaire. Visiblement, ce dernier ne semblait que peu ravi de ne pas parvenir à le découper en rondelles. Comme pour le provoquer, Naruto laissait même l'épée lui voler des doses de chakra. Après tout, il avait des réserves qu'aucun ninja n'avait, il pouvait se permettre d'en sacrifier un peu. Un léger mouvement de chakra attira soudain son attention. En un dixième de seconde, ses queues réagirent et, fouettant l'air, brisèrent l'attaque liquide tout en pulvérisant le clone aqueux qui l'avait lancée.

_-_ Pas mal, mais les coups tordus, ça me connaît, fit Naruto avec un petit sourire narquois.

Franchement, s'ils n'avaient pas touché à ses enfants, il les aurait vraiment appréciés. Il arrivait à comprendre pourquoi Sasuke les avait pris avec lui. Alors qu'il les avait laissé, eux… sans remords… Une nouvelle vague de colère déferla en lui. Il pouvait comprendre, mais son ego lui se révoltait et enrageait. Au diable ce qu'il pourrait leur trouver, ils avaient touché à ses enfants, et avaient réussi à être acceptés par Sasuke… Non, il n'allait pas les laisser s'en sortir comme ça…

L'aura menaçante qui l'entourait s'intensifia encore, faisant écho à sa colère et une puissante vague de chakra s'échappa brutalement de son corps, envoyant Suigetsu voler dans les airs. Mais Naruto n'attendit pas que ce dernier percute le mur. Il le suivit, attrapant l'épée à même la lame meurtrière, ignorant totalement la douleur qui traversa sa main et le sang qui s'écoula en abondance. Toujours sous le choc de l'attaque, volant toujours dans les airs, et ne s'attendant vraiment pas à une telle action de la part de son adversaire, Suigetsu ne put maintenir sa prise sur son arme, et Naruto la lui arracha des mains. Il la relâcha tout de suite, ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de chakra, et commença à composer des signes, alors que Suigetsu se liquéfiait une nouvelle fois.

_-_ Assez joué. Ton petit tour ne te sauvera pas.

S'il pensait que sa forme liquide allait le rendre intouchable, il se trompait. Naruto avait étudié son dossier, il connaissait ses capacités, et avait déjà réfléchi au moyen de l'arrêter. Il esquiva le _Suiton_ lancé à peine son adversaire reconstitué et, d'esquive en esquive, se rapprocha à grande vitesse, fissurant le sol sur son passage, sous la pression de son chakra. Profitant d'une erreur de Suigetsu, il se glissa dans une ouverture, et l'attrapa à la gorge. Il resserra immédiatement sa prise, faisant suffoquer son adversaire. Mais celui-ci eut rapidement un sourire moqueur, recommençant à se liquéfier pour échapper à la prise. Mais Naruto n'attendait que ça. Il forma de sa main libre le dernier signe à l'instant même où Suigetsu se changeait en eau.

_-_ _Hyoton : Glaciation._

Il fit soudain très froid dans la salle, et Suigetsu se figea. De la glace commença à se former, partant de la main de Naruto, pour parcourir tout son corps devenu à moitié liquide. Il n'eut pas le temps d'annuler sa transformation, la glace ayant progressé trop rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bloc de glace à l'apparence plus ou moins humaine se dressait devant le blond. Ce dernier relâcha finalement sa prise.

_-_ Essaie donc de t'échapper, à présent, fit-il, avec un léger sourire en coin.

Il recula ensuite de quelques pas, parcourant la salle du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur chacun de ses adversaires. Karin était toujours clouée au mur, plus ou moins consciente, du sang s'écoulant de diverses blessures. Juugo était à terre, presque entièrement vidé de son chakra, incapable de bouger, et le corps parcouru de tremblements nerveux. Et enfin Suigetsu, changé en sushi surgelé. Jeu, set et match. Mais sa colère n'était pas apaisée. Loin de là. Ils avaient blessé ce qu'il avait de plus cher en ce monde. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas aussi facilement. Il fit appel au chakra de Kyubi et ses ongles poussèrent, se changeant en griffes qu'il fit encore plus acérées et meurtrières en utilisant son affinité _Futon_. Une lueur de rage mauvaise dansant dans ses yeux, il s'approcha doucement, très doucement, de ses adversaires vaincus, comme pour leur laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui allait leur arriver, et de le craindre…

Réfugiés dans des branches, à une bonne distance de là, les ANBUs observaient le cratère fumant qui s'était formé un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient parfaitement perçu les décharges violentes de chakra, qui avaient accompagné le mouvement des trois énormes queues apparues un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient restés à distance raisonnable, tout le temps que cela avait duré. Heureusement que Ryuusuke les avait prévenus, sinon, ils n'auraient pas pu réagir à temps, et se seraient pris les ondes de choc de plein fouet. Naruto ne s'adonnait que rarement au « Jeu du renard ». Heureusement. Car dans ces moments là, tout ce qui l'entourait finissait généralement réduit en cendres. Derrière son masque, Sai ferma les yeux, cherchant à percevoir les émanations de chakra provenant du sous terrain à présent à découvert. Le chakra meurtrier du blond avait disparu, en même temps que ses queues. Il semblait s'être enfin apaisé. Ou du moins, il avait retrouvé un semblant de contrôle. Quand aux trois autres… Impossible à dire. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre. Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, faisant signe aux autres de le suivre. Le danger était éloigné, à présent. Ils pouvaient rejoindre leur chef. Toboe relâcha son étreinte Ryuusuke et Akari, et ces derniers descendirent de Suki.

_-_ Restez là, leur ordonna Tsura.

Les petits acquiescèrent. Ils savaient que quand leur père était dans un tel état de colère, il valait mieux rester prudent. Même si eux ne risquaient rien. Hiroji se campa à leurs côtés, et tous trois regardèrent les autres ANBUs revenir sur la terre ferme et s'approcher rapidement, mais prudemment, du cratère. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres quand plusieurs silhouettes apparurent progressivement à travers la fumée. Les ANBUs se mirent sur leurs gardes, mais se détendirent rapidement, reconnaissant le chakra. Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto apparut nettement, encadré de trois clones. Du sang dégoulinait de ses mains, et tachait ses vêtements et son visage. Un de ses clones portait un corps massif et ensanglanté. L'autre une femme qui répandait également son sang sur le sol et sur le clone. Le troisième clone enfin transportait un gros cube de glace, qu'il maintenait intact grâce à son chakra.

_-_ Qui dois-je prévenir ? demanda Tsura. Le service des autopsies ou le bloc de détention ?

_-_ Ils sont toujours vivants, répondit Naruto d'une voix neutre.

_-_ Ils ont du te plaire, alors, intervint Toboe.

Pour survivre après avoir touché à Akari et Ryuusuke, il fallait soit être un monstre immortel, soit avoir quelque chose qui plaise au blond et qui pourrait se révéler utile par la suite… Tous les ANBUs savaient cela. Naruto passa devant ses hommes sans ralentir ni les regarder, mais nul ne s'en formalisa. Il n'était finalement pas tout à fait calmé. Suki vint se placer près du clone portant Juugo, et ce dernier le déposa sur son dos, après avoir enveloppé le corps dans la couverture qu'avait sorti Toboe. Par égard pour les poils du chien. Le sang n'était jamais évident à enlever et Suki n'aimait que moyennement les bains. Le clone disparut ensuite. Celui portant Karin fit de même après avoir donné son fardeau à un deuxième ANBU. Puis, en silence, ils emboîtèrent le pas à leur chef.

De son côté, Naruto essayait d'apaiser les derniers sursauts de sa colère. Il savait ses enfants non loin et il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. En parlant de ça… Il réalisa pleinement l'odeur de sang qui se dégageait de son corps, et un rapide regard sur ses mains lui rappela sa situation. Dans le feu de l'action, porté par sa rage, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Mais à présent… Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses vêtements, mais pour ses mains oui. Il fit appel à un petit _Suiton_ et fit disparaître rapidement toute trace du liquide carmin, essuyant également son visage. Satisfait, il leva la tête vers la branche où se tenaient encore Ryuusuke, Akari et Hiroji. Les enfants ne s'étaient pas manifestés avant, sachant qu'il fallait laisser un peu de temps à leur père. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leur tendit les bras, qu'ils se laissèrent tomber de la branche. Naruto les rattrapa et les observa un moment. Hiroji avait essuyé le sang, mais leurs petites blessures étaient toujours visibles. Il fallait y remédier.

_-_ Rentrons, dit-il. On va vous soigner ça.

_-_ Ce n'est pas très grave, papa, répondit Akari.

_-_ Ce sont nos blessures de guerre, ajouta fièrement Ryuusuke.

_-_ Vous avez le temps, avant d'avoir ce genre de blessures, fit Naruto. Même si je souhaiterai que vous n'en ayez jamais…

_-_ Les ninjas se blessent souvent en mission, répondit Akari. Et nous serons des ninjas.

Naruto observa un instant les deux trésors qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il savait parfaitement que plus tard, ils choisiraient la voie du ninja. Vu le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il faudrait bien qu'il réfrène son côté « mère poule » et qu'il laisse ses enfants affronter le danger. Il soupira. Il espérait que ce jour ne viendrait pas de si tôt. Il avait besoin de temps pour s'habituer à cette idée.

- Nous verrons ça le moment venu, répondit-il finalement.

Puis il donna le signal du départ, et plus aucun mot ne fut échangé.

Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes pour arriver en vue des portes de Konoha. Naruto n'eut pas besoin de donner de nouvelles instructions. Son clone et les autres ANBUs s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour rejoindre le bâtiment de détention détaché aux services secrets. Naruto et Tsura regagnèrent le bureau de Tsunade, en utilisant le chemin des toits. Comme ils le pensaient, la Godaïme les y attendait, ainsi que Sakura. Cette dernière se tendit à la vue du sang qui maculait les vêtements du blond, ainsi qu'une partie de ceux des enfants. Naruto déposa les petits à terre, et Sakura vint s'agenouiller devant eux, cherchant les blessures à guérir. Car vu la quantité de sang présente sur Naruto, il devait y avoir des blessures. Elle constata bien vite que c'était sans gravité et arrangea ça, faisant disparaître toute trace physique de ce qu'il s'était passé. Les autres avaient gardé le silence, pendant ce temps. Elle se redressa finalement, avec un sourire rassurant.

_-_ Voilà, ils sont comme neufs, annonça t-elle. Ce n'était rien de grave.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Tsunade se détendit. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe. Elle se tourna vers Naruto.

_-_ Hébi ? demanda t-elle.

_-_ Arrivés au bloc de détention, normalement, répondit-il.

_-_ En combien de morceaux ? s'enquit Tsunade, déjà surprise de les savoir vivants.

_-_ Sakura te répondra après son examen.

Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers la jeune femme.

_-_ L'équipe médicale doit t'attendre sur place, je suppose. Recollez les morceaux, mais juste ce qu'il faut pour tenir une séance d'interrogatoire.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque, mais se ravisa. Elle avait du travail. De plus, elle était curieuse de rencontrer enfin la « nouvelle » équipe de Sasuke. Curieuse, et autre chose. Car comme Naruto, sa fierté et ses sentiments en avaient pris un coup, quand elle avait appris l'existence persistante d'Hébi.

_-_ Tu auras mon rapport sur ton bureau dès que possible, dit-elle, avant de quitter la pièce, après avoir salué Tsunade.

Naruto se tourna ensuite vers Tsura.

_-_ Tu peux ramener les enfants à la maison ? demanda t-il. Ils ont besoin d'un bon bain et de vêtements propres.

- Je m'occuperais d'eux jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, ne t'inquiète pas, acquiesça l'artiste.

- Merci.

Tsura fit un signe de tête, puis se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné des deux enfants. Ces derniers firent un signe à leur père, puis quittèrent la pièce. Naruto se tourna ensuite vers Tsunade.

_-_ L'intervention d'Hébi est mal tombée, soupira la Godaïme. Juste au moment du verdict concernant Sasuke…

_-_ C'était un mauvais timing, en effet. Mais Sasuke n'était pas au courant, on ne peut donc pas lui reprocher l'excès de zèle et de fidélité de ses…équipiers.

Tsunade ne manqua pas la réticence de Naruto à prononcer le dernier mot. Elle posa les coudes sur le bureau et croisa les mains, couvrant le bas de son visage.

_-_ Tu veux qu'on oublie l'incident et que le verdict soit maintenu ? demanda t-elle.

_-_ Officiellement, il ne s'est rien passé, répondit Naruto, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Cela ne sortira pas de ce bureau, et les personnes au courant ne diront rien, je m'en assurerai.

_-_ Et officieusement ?

_-_ Je me suis occupé d'Hébi. Et je veillerai personnellement à leur faire payer longtemps ce qu'ils ont fait.

_-_ C'est pour ça que tu les as laissé en vie ? s'enquit Tsunade.

_-_ Ils pourront être utiles au village, d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'affront est personnel, je pense donc pouvoir demander l'autorisation de placer leur sort sous mon autorité.

Tsunade eut un léger sourire sarcastique.

_-_ Tu trouverais un moyen d'arriver à ce résultat, si je refusais, de toute manière, fit-elle.

_-_ C'est juste, approuva Naruto avec un petit sourire amusé.

Tsunade resta silencieuse un moment, appréciant la vision de celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils sourire. Cela s'était fait rare, ces derniers temps.

_-_ Soit, ils sont à toi, décida t-elle finalement. De toute manière, Sasuke est sous ton autorité, il ne s'agit donc là que d'une prolongation. Mais le Conseil est mitigé, quand au fait de te le confier. Ne leur donne pas d'arguments supplémentaires. Fais bien attention.

_-_ Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ça, répondit sèchement Naruto, tout sourire disparu à la mention de ses _Grands Amis_ du Conseil. Sasuke filera droit, j'y veillerai. On n'a pas passé des années et des années à lui courir après pour le laisser tout foutre en l'air maintenant qu'il est revenu à Konoha. A présent, si tu permets, j'aimerais rentrer me doucher.

_-_ Vas-y, acquiesça la Godaïme. Je suppose que tu veux aller voir les enfants aussi.

Naruto inclina la tête, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Tsunade se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et poussa un nouveau profond soupir.

_-_ Je me fais trop vieille pour ses choses là…, murmura t-elle d'une voix lointaine, son regard venant se poser sur plusieurs petits cadres.

Dan, Nawaki, Jiraya. Et même Orochimaru, sur la photo de leurs débuts en équipe, avec le Sandaïme… Oui, à regarder ces photos, représentant toutes les personnes qui avaient compté pour elle et qu'elle avait perdu, elle sentait vraiment le poids du temps. Comme à chaque fois où elle se laissait aller à la mélancolie, son regard se porta sur les quatre portraits accrochés au mur.

_-_ Prêtez moi votre force et votre courage encore un peu, murmura t-elle à l'intention des Hokage qui l'avait précédée. Je dois continuer… Encore un peu…

A suivre...

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme d'habitudes, les reviews sont les bienvenues, elles sont ce qui galvanise un auteur ^^

je vous dis à la prochaine !!!

NB : je rapelle que j'utilise els noms de code ANBU lorsque les personnages portent leur masque. petit rappel :

(1) : Suki : Akamaru

(2) Toboe : Kiba

( 3) : Tsura : Sai

Dites-moi si j'ai besoin de vous rappeler les équivalences à chaque fois ou si c'est bon ^^


	8. Le marché

**Rating : **T ( peut être un peu de M à un moment ou un autre, mais pas sûr encore..)

**Genre : **Angst, Aventure, Romance( je crois que c'est un peu tout ça ), yaoi et hétéro

**Pairing : **ItachixNaruto ( dans les Flashbacks ), plus d'autres à venir.

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sniff( sauf deux bouts de choux démoniaques XD, et d'autres persos qui apparaîtront petit à petit), ils sont à leur auteur, blablabla, bref, vous connaissez la suite

**Warning 1 :** Cette Fic est à caractère YAOI et contient donc une relation entre hommes. Alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, vous êtes prévenus, je ne vous prends pas en traître.

**Warning 2** : **SPOILER** Cette fic, je l'ai commencé quand les scans étaient au chapitre 365 environ. Bref, quand l'équipe de Naruto et celle d'Hinata and co sont à la recherche de Sasuke. ( je reprends également certains éléments donnés plus tard ).

**Warning 2 BIS** : J'ai apporté quelques modifications ( ce qui en fait pour ainsi dire un AU, mais bon, toute fic Naruto devient du AU, quand on y pense, vu qu'on invente une trame, ou la change un peu, donc…) :

1 : Itachi n'a jamais provoqué Sasuke, l'appelant au domaine Uchiwa, ils ne se sont donc jamais battus

2 : Jiraya n'est pas parti de suite trouver Pein, j'ai mis un peu de décalage, comme vous le verrez plus tard.

3 : Entre le moment du début de Next Gen ( ou shippuden si vous préférez) et le moment ou l'équipe Kakashi et celle de Kiba partent à la recherche de Sasuke, il s'est passé pour moi presque un an ( besoins scénaristiques obligent)

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec n nouveau chapitre de ma deuxième fic ^^. Après l'action du chapitre précédent, retour au calme pour voir ce qu'il advient des membres d'Hébi. Sakura a-t-elle réussi à recoller les morceaux ? Pourquoi Naruto ne les a-t-il pas tué ?

Réponses maintenant….

**Précédemment** :

Naruto a réussi à éviter à Sasuke la peine de mort, malgré les réticences du Conseil. Ce dernier sera en liberté surveillée, sous l'autorité de Naruto. Mais alors que tout semble s'arranger, Hébi intervient et enlève Akari et Ryuusuke dans le but de forcer Naruto à libérer Sasuke. Naruto, très en colère, retrouve les kidnappeurs et leur enseigne une leçon essentielle de survie : ne jamais toucher aux enfants du dernier jinchuuriki. Le combat terminé, le chef des ANBUs fait rapatrier les restes de ses adversaires, toujours en vie par un quelconque miracle, jusqu'à Konoha…

**Chapitre 7 : Le marché**

Assis sur la couchette de sa cellule, le dos appuyé contre le mur, Sasuke méditait. C'était du moins ce que l'on pouvait penser, à le voir ainsi, complètement immobile et les yeux fermés. Mais cette hypothèse, bien que plausible, n'était pas la bonne. Non, en fait, l'Uchiwa écoutait, et attendait. Il écoutait les moindres sons qui parvenaient jusqu'à sa cellule, plus ou moins lointains. Il n'y en avait pas énormément, le bloc de détention des ANBUs était bien isolé, dans tous les sens du terme. Sasuke devait se contenter pour le moment des rares conversations entre ses gardiens, dont seules des bribes informes lui parvenaient, professionnalisme oblige. Il entendait aussi par moment les bruits de pas dans les couloirs du bâtiments, mais eux aussi étaient étouffés, et il ne devait de les percevoir qu'à l'entraînement surhumain qu'il avait suivi pendant des années. Mais tous ces sons là le laissaient indifférent. Non, il se moquait éperdument de tout ça, comme du reste, depuis qu'il avait enfin accompli sa vengeance. Une fois le but de toute sa vie atteint, que lui restait-il à faire ou à attendre ? Plus rien n'avait d'importance, pas même sa vie. C'était bien pour ça qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de plaider sa cause devant le Conseil. Peu lui importait de mourir. Car désormais, il pourrait rejoindre son clan la tête haute. Il les avait vengé.

Mais cette certitude s'était brutalement écroulée. La sérénité, que certains pourraient aussi appeler lassitude, s'était envolée en quelques secondes, face à ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Mais au fond de lui, sous l'épaisse couche de colère, il ressentait une grande exaspération dénuée de toute surprise. Car la personne qui lui avait volé sa tranquillité avait toujours eu le dont de faire ce qu'on aurait cru logiquement impossible et de créer une quantité d'agacement beaucoup plus importe que ce qu'aurait pu faire Konoha tout entier. Naruto… Si Sasuke avait eu pour seul but sa vengeance, celui du blond devait être de lui pourrir la vie. Et ni le temps ni l'éloignement ne semblaient pouvoir changer ça. Sasuke aurait pourtant pensé que plus rien ne pourrait plus le surprendre, de la part de celui qui avait été son coéquipier. Il avait du revoir son jugement. Pour sa dernière impossibilité-devenue-possible-par-la-puissance-effrayante-de-sa-bétise-inhumaine, Naruto avait fait très fort. Rien ne pourrait surpasser son dernier « exploit ».

Des enfants. Avec Itachi. Sasuke ne s'en était toujours pas remis, même si en apparence il n'en montrait rien, impassibilité et fierté génétique d'Uchiwa obligent. Et ce que lui avait dit le blond… Un mensonge pathétique. Ou de bonne foie, Naruto étant suffisamment stupide pour se laisser berner. Uchiwa Itachi, celui qui avait assassiné de sang froid son clan, ne pouvait pas aimer. Ou alors, en admettant, ce qui était en soit très difficile, qu'il en soit capable, pas un homme. Encore moins ce baka chronique d'Uzumaki Naruto. Non, c'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Certes, il avait fait des enfants à Naruto ( des enfants à un homme ! l'imprévisibilité de Naruto avait atteint des sommets… ) , mais cela ne pouvait qu'être le fruit d'un calcul tordu en vue d'un projet plus tordu encore. Associer le _sharingan_ au pouvoir de Kyubi. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Son frère était capable de toutes les horreurs, il le savait. Coucher avec un homme tout en s'arrangeant pour que ce dernier trouve un moyen tordu d'avoir des enfants ne devait pas lui avoir posé de gros problèmes, de conscience ou autre. Mais l'avoir fait par amour, comme l'affirmait le blond… Oui, s'il en était vraiment convaincu, Naruto était vraiment stupide et naïf pour s'être laissé piéger de la sorte…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant. Malgré les protections de sa cellule, il perçut également un chakra, qui approchait. Quand on parlait du renard… Mais il l'attendait. Il savait qu'il viendrait. Il devait admettre qu'il en avait mis du temps, pour venir. Mais en bon papa aimant qu'il était, nul doute qu'il avait du passer du temps avec sa progéniture, consolant ses précieux petits anges de la peur qu'avaient du leur faire ces vilains membres d'Hébi. Oui, Sasuke savait que Naruto avait retrouvé ses enfants et étaient revenus avec eux sains et sauf, quelques heures plus tôt. Un des ANBUs gardant sa cellule avait daigné le lui annoncer. Le tout dans le but bien sûr de lui faire comprendre que la tentative pour le faire sortir de là avait échoué. Enfin, il avait fini par venir, comme Sasuke l'avait prévu. Les deux ANBUs de garde le saluèrent d'un signe de tête respectueux. Autre chose qui aurait pu paraître irréel au vu de ce qui était lorsque Sasuke avait quitté Konoha. A un moment, il s'était même demandé si tout ça n'était pas le fruit d'un _genjutsu_ de très mauvais goût. Mais il ne se serait pas laissé avoir aussi facilement par un _genjutsu,_ même de haut niveau. Il n'était pas un Uchiwa pour rien. Il avait donc du l'accepter, c'était bien là la réalité, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

Et à présent, la source de ses nouveaux problèmes se tenait devant lui, de l'autre côté des barreaux, en tenue d'ANBU agrémentée de son long manteau blanc bordé de flammes. Le visage de Naruto était impassible, et il plongea sans crainte son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, en silence, chacun dissimulant à la perfection ce qu'il pouvait penser. Après un temps incertain, Naruto brisa finalement le silence.

_-_ Cela a failli te coûter ta survie à peine acquise.

_-_ Je ne leur ai rien demandé, répondit froidement Sasuke.

_-_ Je me doute. Uchiwa Sasuke ne s'abaisserait jamais à demander de l'aide.

Nouveau moment de silence. Naruto retint un soupir agacé. Il n'avait pas envi de jouer à ça, ce jour là.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, leur tentative sera passée sous silence, et ils resteront en certain temps en cellule, reprit Naruto. Je n'ai pas passée une semaine d'enfer à faire l'impossible pour sauver ta peau pour voir tout s'écrouler stupidement.

_-_ Quelle noble attention, répliqua Sasuke avec sarcasme. Mais je croyais que tu devais briser chacun de leur membre et les envoyer en enfer dans d'affreuses souffrances…

Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent légèrement, lui donnant un air plus dangereux, puis un petit sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres, l'espace de quelques instants.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne les avais pas touché, répondit tranquillement Naruto. Ils sont toujours vivants certes, mais j'attends que Sakura me dise en combien de morceaux. Je n'ai pas vraiment compté.

_-_ Parce que tu as appris à compter, entre temps ? répliqua Sasuke avec sarcasme et hauteur.

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Mais il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le blond ne semblait pas mentir. D'un autre côté, il avait fait de gros progrès dans ce qui était de dissimuler ses pensées et ses émotions. Mais ça coïncidait avec ce que lui avait dit son geôlier. L'éternel cancre et abruti fini avait vaincu l'équipe qu'il avait constituée et qu'il avait supportée toutes ces années… Décidément, la réalité devenait vraiment plus folle que tous les délires imaginables. Naruto ignora sa remarque et reprit comme si de rien n'était.

_-_ Quoi qu'il en soit, le verdict est maintenu. Tu auras la vie sauve, et tu pourras normalement à terme réintégrer les rangs de Konoha. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, bien entendu, et cela n'arrivera que si tu fais preuve de bonne volonté. Tu vas rester ici encore quelques jours, puis tu seras transféré dans tes nouveaux quartiers. Enfin nouveaux, façon de parler. Tu es sous ma responsabilité aussi m'occuperai-je de te surveiller au quotidien. Et n'hésite pas à exprimer ta joie à cette nouvelle, comme ça nous serons deux.

_-_ Oh ? Tu as pris ma défense si ardemment, et à présent tu m'annonces que tu n'es pas ravi à l'idée de devoir vivre avec moi ? Quel paradoxe.

Le sarcasme dégoulinait de ses paroles. Mais lui aussi était loin d'être ravi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Un détail lui revint.

_-_ Tu n'es pas inquiet à l'idée de me savoir dans la même maison que tes deux précieux trésors ?

Naruto ignora royalement les sarcasmes acides qui risquaient pourtant à la longue de faire un trou dans le sol de la cellule, à force de dégouliner.

_-_ Je ne me fais pas de soucis à ce sujet, je te rassure, répondit-il avec une pointe d'humour tirant aussi sur le sarcasme décidément de mise entre eux. Je serai là. Et lorsque cela ne sera pas le cas, je laisserai un clone, et une équipe d'ANBUs surveillera en permanence la maison. Aussi il faudrait vraiment que tu sois devenu particulièrement stupide pour profiter du fait de vivre sous le même toit pour essayer de leur faire du mal. De plus, tu serais vraiment tombé bien bas pour t'en prendre à des enfants innocents et sans défense…

Sasuke ne répondit pas, choisissant d'ignorer les piques finales. A nouveau, ils s'observèrent un moment en silence. Après tout, cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Plus qu'à travers les mots, c'était par les regards qu'ils avaient toujours réellement communiqué.

Une présence se matérialisa soudain derrière Naruto. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, pas le moindre sursaut de surprise. Non seulement parce qu'il avait appris à réfréner ce signe de faiblesse, mais aussi parce qu'il avait senti l'ANBU arriver. Le nouveau venu le salua respectueusement, avant de lui murmurer un message. Naruto l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Cela ne fut pas long et son message délivré, l'ANBU se retira. Le blond reporta son attention sur Sasuke, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas quitté des yeux une seconde.

_-_ Sakura a terminé, apparemment, annonça t-il. Je vais pouvoir aller parler un peu avec tes « nouveaux » amis. En ce qui te concerne, je reviendrai te chercher dans trois jours, pour ton changement de domicile. Sois bien sage, en attendant, et je t'emmènerai un cadeau de déménagement.

Naruto n'avait pu empêcher une pointe d'humour de se glisser dans sa dernière répartie. Seul le silence et un regard hautain lui répondirent, comme il s'y attendait, et il tourna les talons sans plus se retourner.

Dans la partie opposée du bâtiment, Sakura retira ses gants et se laissa choir sur le siège du bureau qui lui était réservé, lorsqu'elle avait à faire dans le quartier des ANBUs. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures en intervention, à réparer le carnage de son ancien coéquipier. Certes, il avait évité de les tuer. Mais recoller les morceaux n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Mais elle n'était pas la meilleure élève de Tsunade pour rien. Certains disaient même qu'elle était à présent meilleure que la Godaïme, mais ça, elle le niait le plus souvent. Bref, l'état des trois prisonniers était stabilisé. Ils s'en remettraient. Restait juste à espérer que Naruto ne ruine pas tout son travail, en les interrogeant. Car la médic-nin détachée aux ANBUs avait souvent eu l'occasion de voir ce qu'il advenait des prisonniers que Naruto décidait d'interroger lui même. Ce n'était pas toujours joli à voir. Mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée. S'il avait vraiment voulu leur mort, les membres d'Hébi auraient fini à la morgue, et non à l'infirmerie. Hébi… Pendant longtemps, elle s'était interrogée, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les trois ninjas que Sasuke avait jugé dignes de rester à ses côtés. Oh, elle avait déjà vu leurs photos. Naruto avait en sa possession le profil de chacun, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais dit comment il était entré en possession de telles informations. Mais un dossier et des photos étaient une chose. Se faire un avis par soi même en était une autre. Sakura feuilleta les dossiers médicaux qu'elle venait d'établir. Ils étaient plus complets que les informations qu'avaient Naruto à la base, elle pouvait s'en vanter. Mais elle n'avait rien voulu laisser au hasard, satisfaisant ainsi non seulement les exigences élevées de Naruto, mais aussi et surtout les siennes. Et elle devait admettre que les premières analyses auxquelles elle s'était livrée l'avaient fortement intéressée. Ces trois là avaient un organisme sortant de l'ordinaire… Son sang de médic-nin était presque entré en ébullition et elle avait du faire de gros efforts pour ne pas faire d'examens plus poussés immédiatement. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Pour le moment, elle devait faire son rapport à son supérieur. Enfin, Naruto n'était pas à proprement parlé son supérieur hiérarchique, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas ANBU. Mais elle était la médic-nin détachée à leurs services, et lorsqu'elle devait intervenir dans le cadre de l'une de leur mission, ou dans tout ce qui les concernait, elle se devait alors de suivre les ordres du chef des ANBUs, à savoir Naruto. Cela lui avait tout drôle, au début, et il y avait eu des moments où elle avait du faire de gros efforts et prendre sur elle. Mais en général, cela se passait bien. Naruto était devenu un bon chef, cela personne ne pourrait le nier de bonne foi. En parlant du loup, ou plutôt du renard….

La porte s'ouvrit sur le blond en question. Ce dernier n'avait pas frappé. Une mauvaise habitude que Sakura avait un temps essayé de corriger à grand renfort de coups de poings. En vain. Heureusement, Naruto ne faisait ça que sur son territoire, soit dans le bâtiment des ANBUs. En tout autre endroit, il n'oubliait pas la politesse élémentaire qui consistait à frapper avant d'entrer lorsque aucune menace ou urgence ne venaient l'en dispenser.

_-_ Verdict ? demanda Naruto en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sakura le regarda s'adosser au mur, près de la porte, avant de lui fournir une réponse.

_-_ Tu les as peut être épargnés, mais tu ne les as pas loupés, annonça t-elle, en soupirant. Il nous a fallu plusieurs heures d'intervention pour les tirer d'affaire. Bref. J'ai deux diagnostics. Le premier concernant la femme, Karin, et le grand blond, Juugo. Le deuxième concerne l'homme aquatique, Suigetsu.

Naruto lui fit signe de continuer.

_-_ Pour ce qui est des deux premiers, j'ai pu noter multiples fractures de presque tous les os, et de très nombreuses hémorragies, internes comme externes. Encore un peu et tu les tuais pour de bon.

Le blond ignora le léger reproche qui s'était glissé dans la voix de la médic-nin. Cette dernière retint un énième soupir, puis continua.

_-_ Nous avons soigné les blessures ouvertes, reconstitués les organes endommagés et ressoudés au maximum les os. Il faudra du temps et des soins supplémentaires pour les guérir complètement, mais j'ai fait au mieux dans les délais impartis, selon ton exigence. Pour ce qui est de Suigetsu… Sa morphologie particulière m'a donné un peu plus de fil à retordre, étant donné qu'il était à l'état liquide quand tu nous l'as amené. J'ai du dégeler ses cellules et les aider à se reconstituer. Un vrai puzzle hasardeux, vu qu'il n'était pas en état de m'aider. Mais bon, il a retrouvé forme humaine, c'est déjà ça. Ils ont ensuite été conduits aux cellules que tu avais demandées pour eux. Donne leur encore une heure ou deux, et tu pourras procéder à l'interrogatoire. En tant que médic-nin, je te conseillerais d'attendre jusqu'à demain, mais je me doute que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude.

_-_ S'il s'agissait de ninjas de Konoha ou d'un village allié, je me serais rangé à ton avis, répondit Naruto. Mais pour le moment, Hébi est un ennemi, aussi n'ai je aucune raison de les ménager. Je leur donne deux heures, pas une minute de plus.

Sakura acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle s'y était attendue. Elle referma ses dossiers et les empila.

_-_ Tu auras une copie de leur dossier médical sur ton bureau avant l'interrogatoire, dit-elle.

_-_ Merci.

Sakura l'observa un moment en silence, avant de reprendre la parole.

_-_ Comment vont-ils ? demanda t-elle.

Inutile de préciser de qui elle parlait.

_-_ Oh, il en faut plus pour les atteindre, répondit Naruto, avec un très léger sourire, qui se fit plus amusé avec les phrases suivantes. Selon Ryuusuke, ils se sont bien amusés, et ils ont hâte de pouvoir rejouer avec, je cite : _la sorcière trop facile à mettre en colère_.

Sakura esquissa un sourire amusé qui tirait aussi légèrement sur la grimace. Elle avait déjà expérimenté le franc parlé de Ryuusuke.

_-_ Impossible d'oublier qu'il est ton fils, dans ces moments là, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Un petit sourire mêlant amusement et tendresse étira les lèvres de Naruto. On le lui disait souvent. Ryuusuke avait beau avoir des traits physiques indéniables des Uchiwa, nul ne pouvait nier en le fréquentant ou en le voyant simplement agir qu'il avait également du sang Uzumaki dans les veines.

Sakura l'observa un moment un silence, son sourire se faisant plus tendre. Comme elle appréciait ces moments où ils se parlaient et plaisantaient normalement, comme avant. Elle laissa passer encore un moment, profitant de cette atmosphère paisible, avant d'aborder un sujet qui la taraudait depuis qu'elle avait entendu la décision de Tsunade.

_-_ Dis-moi, commença t-elle presque avec hésitation. J'ai entendu dire que Sasuke allait réaménager dans la demeure Uchiwa…

_-_ En effet, répondit Naruto en redevant sérieux, sans toute fois se faire distant. C'est son héritage familial, il est normal qu'il revienne l'habiter. De plus, elle est largement assez vaste pour accueillir une personne de plus.

_-_ Ce n'était pas vraiment le sens de ma remarque, soupira Sakura en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Non, tout ce que venait de lui dire Naruto, elle le savait. Elle s'était déjà rendue dans la demeure Uchiwa, depuis son réaménagement.

_-_ Tu appréhendes la réaction de Sasuke lorsqu'il verra que j'ai pris possession des lieux ?

Naruto était devenu perspicace, avec les années. Sakura acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_-_ Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera beaucoup le fait de vous trouver tous les trois dans la maison de son enfance, ajouta la médic-nin. Et puis, il n'y est plus retourné depuis…

Sakura n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais c'était inutile. Naruto savait ce qu'elle avait tu, par égard pour lui. Sasuke n'était plus retourner dans la maison familiale depuis le massacre du clan par Itachi. Elle craignait la réaction de Sasuke lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'il allait devoir habiter à nouveau dans cette demeure où avait eu lieu le drame de son enfance. En compagnie de l'amant du meurtrier de sa famille, accessoirement ancien meilleur ami et rival, et de leurs enfants. Sakura sentait venir la catastrophe.

_-_ Justement, Sakura, il est temps de tout recommencer à zéro, de partir sur de nouvelles bases, répondit Naruto. Je ne dis pas que ce sera simple et rapide. Mais je veux l'aider à exorciser ses démons.

- Tu n'es peut être pas le mieux placé pour ça, étant donné la relation que tu avais avec Itachi…

_-_ Au contraire, réfuta Naruto. Je suis sûrement le mieux placé pour ça. Comme presque tout le monde le dit, nul ne connaît mieux les Uchiwa que moi.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour protester, et affirmer que cela n'arrangerait rien, mais se retint au dernier moment. Après tout, si on y réfléchissait, Naruto était peut être effectivement le plus à même de réussir ce tour de force, malgré tous les obstacles. Car cela avait toujours été ainsi. Elle avait refusé de le voir, au début de l'équipe 7, trop aveuglée par son obsession d'amoureuse transie envers Sasuke, mais avec le temps, elle l'avait réalisé et l'avait accepté. Il y avait toujours eu entre Naruto et Sasuke un lien qui n'existait pas avec elle. Elle s'était longtemps sentie mise à l'écart, de par la différence de niveau qui existait entre elle et eux. Mais avec le recul et les années, elle avait réalisé que le fossé n'était pas à ce seul niveau. Malgré toutes leurs disputes, malgré toutes les insultes échangées, ou peut être justement à travers elles, ils avaient noués des liens plus solides que ce que quiconque avaient pu imaginer. Leur rivalité leur avait donné une … proximité que Sakura n'avait jamais pu atteindre. Oui, Naruto était probablement la seule personne à avoir été réellement proche de Sasuke. Et ce malgré la manière dont cela s'était terminé… Oui, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Naruto était peut être effectivement le plus à même d'atteindre Sasuke et de lui offrir un nouveau départ. Mais cela ne serait pas de tout repos, elle s'en doutait.

_-_ Je crois que je vais devoir refaire mon stock de bandages, soupira t-elle, malgré une pointe d'amusement perceptible.

_-_ Ne fais pas cette tête, Sakura-chan, je te promets de faire mon possible pour éviter d'abîmer l'homme des glaces, répondit Naruto avec un petit rire amusé. Enfin, j'ai bien dit essayer, car il ne me facilitera pas la tâche, à mon avis…

Sakura lui retourna un sourire. Il l'avait à nouveau appelée « Sakura-chan ». Si la présence de Naruto influait sur le mutisme de Sasuke, l'inverse était également vrai. Par moment, même si c'était inconscient et malgré lui, Naruto redevenait tel qu'il était avant. Cela ne dura pas bien sûr. La réalité les rattrapa rapidement et Naruto retrouva son sérieux et son impassibilité. Mais Sakura avait eu le temps de voir l'éclair de douleur qui avait traversé le regard de son ancien coéquipier, tandis que la réalité et le présent le rattrapaient. Certes, elle avait détesté Itachi. Après tout, c'était un traître responsable de la descente aux enfers de Sasuke. Mais Naruto, lui, l'avait aimé de tout son cœur. Même si elle n'avait jamais approuvé leur relation, elle ne pouvait rester imperméable à la souffrance qui émanait par moment de son ami, et qui se lisait dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il tombait le masque, même pour quelques instants. Et il en était de même à cet instant. Elle avait envi de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter, même un peu. Mais elle ne savait pas comment réagirait Naruto…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, Naruto se redressa et fit un pas vers la porte.

- Bien, j'ai une mission à donner, avant de commencer les interrogatoires, fit-il. J'attendrai ton rapport.

_-_ Tu l'auras le plus vite possible, répondit Sakura.

Naruto la remercia d'un mouvement de tête, puis quitta le bureau. Sakura resta un moment immobile, à regarder la porte, avant de se reprendre. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre si elle voulait finir le rapport à temps…

Une violente secousse accompagnée d'une douleur, lointaine, certes, mais belle et bien présente, la tira de son inconscience. Malgré son état, une veine vint pulser sur sa tempe droite. Celui qui la réveillait ainsi allait déguster. Nouvelle secousse qui lui fit pousser un grognement peu élégant. Elle ouvrit les yeux… et aperçut un ANBU qui la traînait le long d'un couloir désert.

_-_ Vous avez deux secondes pour me lâcher avant que je ne vous prive définitivement de descendance, grogna t-elle en foudroyant du regard l'homme masqué autant que cela lui était possible.

Mais l'ANBU ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il s'arrêta devant une paroi vitrée, l'ouvrit, et la poussa à l'intérieur, sans ménagement, avant de refermer derrière elle. La jeune femme tituba, se rattrapa à la chaise à portée de main, avant de se retourner et d'adresser un geste obscène au ninja masqué qui l'ignora une fois de plus, se contentant de se poster non loin de la porte.

_-_ Tiens donc, tu es là, toi ? fit soudain une voix connue, venant de sa droite.

Karin se raidit et tourna la tête vers la provenance de cette voix agaçante. A travers une autre paroi de verre, elle aperçut Suigetsu, affalé sur une chaise identique à la sienne. Il était pâle et son visage éteint empreint d'une grande fatigue. Comme quoi elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir.

_-_ Tu es encore vivant ? rétorqua Karin d'un ton acide.

_-_ Nous le sommes tous les trois, aussi étonnant que cela soit, répondit une autre voix, à sa gauche.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans cette direction apprit à Karin que Juugo se trouvait dans une autre cellule de verre, juste à côté de la sienne. Il n'allait guère mieux, à première vue. Karin remit ses lunettes miraculeusement intacte en place et s'assit sur la chaise, ses jambes ne la portant plus. A présent qu'elle y faisait plus attention, elle avait mal partout, même si c'était supportable. Mais elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. La douleur prouvait qu'elle était vivante. Hors elle s'était attendue à ne jamais se réveiller. Car ses derniers souvenirs étaient assez… douloureux. Doux euphémisme. Elle ne put retenir un frisson de… terreur ? horreur ? en y repensant. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça… Uzumaki Naruto aurait du être un imbécile, grande gueule et surtout faiblard facile à massacrer, dixit Sasuke. Mais visiblement, il avait beaucoup changé, ces dernières années. Il les avait vaincu, et aurait pu les tuer. La question était de savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait…

La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto pénétra dans la grande pièce. Il constata avec satisfaction que ses directives avaient été respectées, comme toujours. Il voulait pouvoir parler aux trois membres d'Hébi en même temps sans pour autant les laisser ensembles, d'où les cellules en verre. En verre certes, mais dont les parois absorbaient le chakra, le tout renforcé de sceaux puissants. Cela ajouté à la faiblesse encore présentes des prisonniers, toute évasion était ainsi impossible. Et puis, Naruto avait aussi pris une autre précaution, pendant qu'ils étaient évanouis… Il fit signe aux trois ANBUs de garde, qui quittèrent la salle. Il s'arrêta ensuite au centre de la salle, de manière à pouvoir voir les trois prisonniers, puis les observa un moment en silence. Karin et Suigetsu lui lancèrent le regard le plus mauvais qu'il leur était possible d'avoir, tandis que Juugo se contentait de lui retourner son regard, beaucoup plus calme et neutre. Sakura avait fait du bon travail, pour les remettre sur pieds. Ils ressemblaient en grande partie à des momies, avec tous leurs bandages, mais ils étaient vivants et en un seul morceau, plus ou moins.

_-_ Vous devez être surpris d'être encore en vie, commença t-il, de la manière la plus neutre possible.

Aucune réponse. Il n'en attendait pas.

_-_ Votre petit numéro aurait pu coûter très cher à votre leader, vous le savez ? continua t-il, en les regardant l'un après l'autre. J'avais réussi à obtenir sa grâce, ou du moins à lui éviter la peine de mort, et cette décision a failli être remise en cause et annulée. Mais Sasuke n'était pas au courant de votre projet et l'affront me concernait personnellement, puisque ce sont mes enfants que vous avez enlevés. L'affaire ne sera donc pas ébruitée.

_-_ Quelle bonté, rétorqua Suigetsu, moqueur.

_-_ N'est ce pas ? approuva Naruto, avec un très léger sourire amusé, faisant se renfrogner le jeune homme de Kiri. Comme je le disais donc, l'affront était personnel, l'Hokage a donc remis votre sort entre mes mains.

Il marqua une pause, laissant les prisonniers s'imprégner de la portée de ses paroles.

_-_ Et que vas-tu faire ? Nous torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? fit Karin, le regard toujours mauvais. Ou alors nous faire soigner à chaque fois pour recommencer ce petit jeu indéfiniment ?

_-_ C'est une idée séduisante, répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire inquiétant.

Les trois membres d'Hébi se raidirent.

_-_ Mais je vais dire que vous avez déjà reçu votre châtiment ce matin, continua Naruto. Aussi, pour moi, vous n'êtes plus ceux qui ont touché à ma famille, mais des prisonniers comme les autres, ou presque.

_-_ Pourquoi nous avoir épargné ? demanda Juugo.

Naruto laissa glisser son regard jusqu'à lui. Question simple, allant doit au but. La seule réellement importante.

_-_ Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant évident, répondit Naruto. Tout simplement parce que vous pouvez m'être utiles.

Juugo fronça légèrement les sourcils, Karin se renfrogna et Suigestu laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

_-_ Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'on va accepter de t'aider, après ce qui s'est passé ?

Naruto eut un léger sourire en coin.

_-_ Parce que c'est dans votre intérêt, répondit-il. J'ai lu vos dossiers. Je sais ce dont vous êtes capables suite à notre affrontement. Et n'oublions pas le fait que Sasuke vous a choisi pour vos compétences. Vous pouvez être très utiles pour le village. Aussi vais-je vous proposer un marché.

Il se tût, s'assurant qu'il avait bien toute l'attention des prisonniers.

_-_ Vous acceptez de coopérer et d'obéir à mes ordres, et je vous assure une certaine liberté, continua t-il. Vous serez mes hommes de l'ombre, plus encore que le reste des ninjas des services secrets. L'Hokage n'aura même pas à savoir ce que vous faites. J'ai même déjà une mission pour vous, mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Ce sera une mission difficile, mais adaptée à vos compétences respectives. Si je suis pleinement satisfait, qui sait, je pourrais peut être vous obtenir une rétribution financière. Et puis à terme, si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez peut être même faire à nouveau équipe avec Sasuke. Mais bon, ceci n'est pas encore d'actualité.

_-_ En gros on devient tes toutous et on remue la queue pour obtenir une faveur, railla Suigetsu.

_-_ Libre à vous de voir les choses ainsi. Mais puisque nous parlons de faveurs que vous pourriez obtenir, je peux continuer, fit Naruto, impassible. Si je venais à être vraiment satisfait de vos services, je pourrais même rajouter quelques petits bonus.

Il posa son regard sur Karin.

_-_ Tu étais geôlière chez Orochimaru, mais ce n'était pas ta seule fonction, n'est ce pas ? Tu es aussi une chercheuse, dans un sens. Sur le corps humain, mais surtout sur le chakra. Je pourrais te permettre de continuer tes recherches, avec des règles plus strictes que chez Orochimaru bien évidemment. A moins que je ne te laisse quelques prisonniers dont on se passera aisément, mais ce sera à voir. Tu pourrais aussi travailler avec certains de nos plus talentueux médic-nin, je suis sûr que votre coopération donnerait des résultats intéressants.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Juugo.

_-_ Tu es la source de la marque maudite. Ce pouvoir est une malédiction pour toi. Tu n'aimerais pas en avoir le contrôle ? Ne plus faire de crises violentes, mais au contraire maîtriser cette puissance qui est la tienne ? Tu as rejoint Orochimaru pour cette raison, mais qu'a t-il fait, à part t'enfermer et dupliquer ton pouvoir pour ses propres intérêts ? Si tu acceptes de travailler pour moi, je ferrai tout mon possible pour t'aider à te contrôler. Tu vas me dire qu'on t'a déjà tenu le même discours et qu'en ce sens je ne suis pas différent des autres. Mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de m'approprier ta puissance. Chacun a sa croix à porter, et la mienne est déjà amplement suffisante. Mon père était un maître dans l'art du _fuinjutsu_. J'ai suivi ses traces, ces dernières années. Le sceau que tu portes actuellement, et qui t'empêche de recourir à la force maudite est de mon fait. Je suis prêt à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver le sceau qui modulera cette puissance et t'en donnera le contrôle.

Enfin, Naruto porta son regard sur Suigetsu.

_-_ Quant à toi, je sais quel est ton but. Ton but immédiat, du moins. Après être sorti du laboratoire d'Orochimaru, tu as volé le sabre de Zabuza sur sa tombe. Tu as ensuite récupéré le sabre de Kisame sur le cadavre de ce dernier. Par la suite, deux autres longs sabres sont entrés en ta possession. Tu collectionnes les sabres longs, mais pas n'importe lesquels. Je sais que ton but est d'entrer en possession de tous les sabres légendaires, et je sais aussi pourquoi. Je connais la légende. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Car il y en a un qui est hors de ta portée, et que tu ne pourras trouver, même en cherchant le restant de tes jours. Mais qui sait, je pourrais peut être te dire où le trouver…

Il se tut ensuite, laissant les trois prisonniers réfléchir à ses paroles.

_-_ Et si nous refusons ? demanda finalement Karin.

_-_ Si vous refusez ? répéta Naruto.

Il s'interrompit, les regardant les uns après les autres, avant de répondre.

_-_ Je pourrais toujours trouver des raisons de vous garder en prison à vie. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous ne trouverez pas le temps long. Je connais beaucoup de personnes qui seraient plus qu'intéressées par la perspective de vous étudier de _très très_ près… Vos corps sont apparemment loin d'être ordinaires, vu de l'intérieur et les médic-nin voudraient en percer les secrets. J'ai aussi une amie qui _adorerait_ avoir une _bonne conversation_ avec la demoiselle ici présente…

Oui, il savait que le poing de Sakura l'avait souvent démangé en pensant à la femme qui avait réussi à rester aux côtés de Sasuke. Lui même pouvait comprendre, ayant souvent ressenti la même chose.

_-_ J'aimerai autant éviter d'avoir à appliquer ce deuxième choix, mais je n'aurai aucune mauvaise conscience à le faire. C'est à vous de choisir. Accepter d'agir sous mes ordres, sous surveillance, ou bien finir votre vie comme cobaye, ce qui devrait vous rappeler des souvenirs.

_-_ Tu parles d'un choix, grommela Suigetsu.

_-_ C'en est un, et il vous appartient. Je ne chercherais pas à vous obliger par la force à m'obéir si vous souhaiter refuser, cela n'arrangera rien. Je vous laisse une semaine pour réfléchir.

Il tourna ensuite les talons sans rien ajouter et quitta la salle sans un regard. Le marché était lancé, il appartenait à Hebi de choisir de l'accepter ou non. Comme Suigetsu l'avait signalé, l'alternative n'était guère joyeuse. Mais Naruto s'en moquait. Il voulait les services de ces trois là et il les aurait. Et s'ils pouvaient y mettre un peu de bonne volonté, cela n'en serait que mieux, non ?

A suivre….

Voili voilou, c'est fini pour cette fois.

Il ne se passe pas forcément grand chose, mais c'est nécessaire pour faire la transition. Et la réponse d'hébi aura quand même une certaine importance pour la suite… mais ! je ne dis plus rien ^^

AH !! J'allais oublier !!! je vais faire appel à vous pour une indécision quand à la suite !!!!

Je mélange des flashbacks à mes chapitres, pour retracer les années qui se sont écoulées. Jusque là, j'ai réussi à faire ça dans l'ordre chronologique. Mais cela risque de devenir un peu plus ardu pour la suite.

**Qu'en pensez vous ?**

Est-ce que je continue à faire du chronologique ou est ce que je fais dans l'ordre qui correspond au contenu des chapitres, ce qui en rallongera certains ? Si j'opte finalement pour cette version, je pourrais toujours publier un chapitre entièrement consacré au suivi chronologique, qui sera mis à jour à chaque nouveau flashbacks, à moins que je ne le fasse dans mon profil…

Voilà, la parole est à vous^^

Je vous donne rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre ^^

Kissus à tous !!!!


	9. Votre avis m'intéresse

Et non, désolée de vous décevoir, il ne s'agit pas là d'un nouveau chapitre ^^"… Même si cela concerne bel et bien cette fic.

Peut être l'avez-vous lu dans mon profil, mais je me suis créé un blog avec toutes mes fics et les mises à jours de mes avancées. Tous mes écrits présents sur ce site sont enfin en ligne sur mon blog, _Continuer à avancer, malgré tout_ ayant été la dernière partie de mon travail à laquelle je me suis attelée.

Donc ça y est, tout est à jour. Et c'est pour cela que j'effectue une petite consultation, à propos de cette fic, à laquelle j'aimerai beaucoup que vous jetiez un œil et laissiez un commentaire. Cela concernera les prochains chapitres à venir…

Je vous donne ici le résumé de ce post :

J'ai encore un chapitre en réserve, pour CAAMT et ce depuis le dernier que j'ai mis en ligne ici. Bien sûr, il sera posté sur mon blog avant d'apparaître ici, mais avant cela, votre avis m'intéresse :

Voulez vous l'avoir assez rapidement, ou bien attendre que celui d'après soit avancé, afin de réduire l'attente entre les deux ?

Oui, je sais, la question peut paraitre stupide, mais je préfère quand même demander. Si la majorité ma demande de le poster rapidement, il sera mis en ligne avant la fin du mois. Le cas contraire, cela dépendra de l'état de mon inspiration et de l'avancée du chapitre suivant.

Tant que j'y suis, autre chose concernant cette fic. Je l'ai déjà demandé mais je le refais ici :

Ai-je besoin de vous préciser à chaque fois qui est qui sous le masque d'ANBU, avec des notes en fin de chapitre ? Oui ou non, ça ne me dérange pas, mais c'est pour savoir où j'en suis et ce que je dois faire.

Voilà voilà, la parole est à vous ! Inutile de répondre ici, je préfère que vous répondiez directement sur mon blog, dont l'adresse figure sur mon profil ^^. J'attendrai d'avoir plusieurs réponses avant de prendre ma décision.

Alors ceux qui veulent une suite, vous savez quoi faire !

Merci d'avance pour vos avis et à bientôt !

Alliya


	10. Retour à la maison

**hRating : **T ( p'tet un peu de M à un moment ou un autre, mais pas sûr encore..)

**Genre : **Angst, Aventure, Romance( je crois que c'est un peu tout ça ), yaoi et hétéro

**Pairing : **Itachi x Naruto, plus d'autres à venir…

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sniff( sauf certains qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre, vous comprendrez tout de suite qui ), ils sont à leur auteur, blablabla, bref, vous connaissez la suite

**Warning 1 :** Cette Fic est à caractère YAOI et contient donc une relation entre hommes. Alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, vous êtes prévenus, je ne vous prends pas en traître.

**Warning 2** : **SPOILER** Cette fic, je l'ai commencée quand les scans étaient au chapitre 365 environ. Bref, quand l'équipe de Naruto et celle d'Hinata and co sont à la recherche de Sasuke. ( je reprends également certains éléments donnés plus tard ).

**Warning 2 BIS** : J'ai apporté quelques modifications ( ce qui en fait pour ainsi dire un AU, mais bon, toute fic Naruto devient du AU, quand on y pense, vu qu'on invente une trame, ou la change un peu, donc…) :

1 : Itachi n'a jamais provoqué Sasuke, l'appelant au domaine Uchiwa, ils ne se sont donc jamais battus

2 : Jiraya n'est pas parti de suite trouver Pein, j'ai mis un peu de décalage, comme vous le verrez plus tard.

3 : Entre le moment du début de Next Gen ( ou shippuden si vous préférez) et le moment ou l'équipe Kakashi et celle de Kiba partent à la recherche de Sasuke, il s'est passé pour moi presque un an ( besoin scénaristiques obligent)

Tadam, me revoilà avec cette fic que j'avais à l'origine mise en pause pour me consacrer à la Flamme perdue, mais bon, que voulez vous, l'inspiration ne va pas toujours dans le sens où on la voudrait, hein ?

Enfin bon, ce chapitre trainait depuis un moment dans mon PC, alors après l'avoir lu, relu, re relu et corrigé… eh bien le voici, une semaine après sa publication sur mon blog, comme les autres ^^

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 8** : **Retour à la maison**

Naruto posa le dernier point à son rapport avec un soupir de soulagement. Malgré les années, voilà bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'habituait pas. La paperasse. Certes, ses hommes faisaient leurs propres rapports, mais cela ne le dispensait pas pour autant de devoir en faire également. Et cette tâche le tuait. Oh, il avait souvent pris l'option de facilité en refilant ce travail à des clones, mais vu qu'au final il absorbait tout une fois terminé… Cela revenait au même, ce qui faisait qu'il en revenait souvent à la méthode traditionnelle. Et donc aux mêmes lamentations. Il était un homme d'action, pas d'administration. Il sentait qu'il avait désespérément besoin de partir en mission. Depuis le retour de Sasuke, il n'avait plus mis les pieds en dehors du village. Trop de choses à gérer. Sans oublier les enfants…

Naruto poussa un nouveau soupir. Il rentrerait tôt, ce jour là. Mais pas seul. Car c'était le jour où Sasuke quittait sa cellule. Le blond se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il appréhendait un peu ce qui allait se passer. Les faire cohabiter tous ensembles, les enfants, Sasuke et lui, dans la demeure ancestrale Uchiwa… C'était vraiment un pari osé. Mais il ne reculerait pas. Non, l'enjeu était trop grand. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit à Sakura et à Tsunade. C'était dans cette maison que la vie de Sasuke avait basculé. C'était dans cette maison qu'il devait repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Il sortit de ses pensées et se redressa. Il avait senti deux présences approcher. Deux personnes dont il savait la venue, attendue, imminente même si l'une d'entre elle n'était pas sensée être là, n'appartenant pas aux services secrets. Mais bon, avec un énergumène pareil, tout devenait possible… Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

_-_ Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un ANBU et un jounin, qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce avant de refermer derrière eux. Ils vinrent ensuite se poster devant le bureau de leur supérieur.

_-_ Koe (1) au rapport, fit le premier d'une voix neutre.

_-_ Yajuu (2) au rapport, chef, avec toute la fougue de sa jeunesse ! ! enchaîna le deuxième en se mettant au garde à vous de manière exagérée, le bandeau qui lui avait jusque là obstrué la vue voletant dans sa main.

Naruto hésita entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Et les comportements diamétralement opposés des deux personnes qui lui faisaient face en faisaient parti.

_-_ Repos, fit Naruto. Et toi Lee, laisse tomber les noms de code, car je te rappelle que tu n'es PAS un ANBU et que tu n'as pu entrer dans ces locaux que parce que Koe a accepté de t'escorter.

Derrière le masque de Koe, le visage de Shino resta impassible, toujours dissimulé derrière ses éternelles lunettes noires. Naruto se demandait toujours comment il faisait pour les porter sous son masque. Un autre mystère à ajouter dans la liste des bizarreries de ceux de sa génération. Et dans la catégorie des inclassables… A ses côtés, Lee adressa un sourire éclatant à son supérieur et ami, pas du tout gêné par le rappel à l'ordre dont il avait de toute manière l'habitude. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Les lèvres de Naruto frémirent d'amusement tandis qu'il se remémorait le jour où Lee avait posé sa candidature pour intégrer l'ANBU. La tête de Neji, et des autres, avait été inoubliable. Naruto en gardait d'ailleurs une trace dans son album souvenir personnel, Sai ayant eu un appareil photo à portée de main, ce jour là, béni soit-il. Oui, Lee était toujours aussi expansif. Cela lui avait joué pas mal de tours, même s'il s'était assagi avec les années. Sa candidature n'avait au final pas été retenue, pour le plus grand déplaisir du jeune homme, et Naruto avait du manœuvrer habilement, une fois aux commandes, pour apaiser la fierté bafouée de son ami à qui il n'avait pas non plus voulu donner de masque. Lee s'était calmé oui, mais « discrétion » ne faisait toujours pas parti de son vocabulaire. Alors en échange, il arrivait à Naruto de lui confier des missions importantes dont il ne referait qu'à lui, avec l'accord de Tsunade bien entendu. Comme à présent.

_-_ Alors ? demanda finalement Naruto.

_-_ On a de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles, répondit Lee.

Il avait retrouvé son calme et son sérieux. Ce qu'il avait à dire ne prêtait pas à la volubilité.

_-_ Commençons par les mauvaises nouvelles, demanda Naruto.

_-_ Tes craintes étaient fondées, répondit Koe. Ca bouge. Ils rassemblent des troupes et des armes et cherchent des alliés.

_-_ Taki no kuni a été contacté, ajouta Lee. Son chef est sur ses gardes, et nous tiendra au courant de l'évolution. Mais les espions et les traîtres sont partout.

_-_ Kiri est trop calme, reprit Koe. Il y a un risque important de ce côté là.

Naruto les observa en silence, son expression s'était considérablement assombrie.

_-_ Kusa ? demanda t-il.

_-_ Difficile à dire, répondit Lee. Personne n'est ouvertement hostile, mais ils subissent de nombreuses agitations, depuis quelques temps.

_-_ Nous n'avons en revanche aucune information concernant Ame, informa Koe.

_-_ Ne vous souciez pas d'Ame. Il n'y aura pas de problème de ce côté là.

Koe et Lee échangèrent un regard. Ils se demandaient comment Naruto pouvait être aussi sûr de ça, mais ils n'avaient pas à discuter.

_-_ Les informations concernant les autres villages ne tarderont pas à arriver, reprit Naruto. Et la bonne nouvelle ?

_-_ Nous avons encore du temps, répondit Lee.

_-_ Impossible de savoir combien exactement, cependant, ajouta Koe. Cela devrait se compter en mois, mais pas an année, par contre, je pense.

Naruto ferma les yeux, tout en réfléchissant. Ca pourrait être pire. Mais il ne pouvait non plus s'en réjouir. Ils avaient encore du temps ? A eux de trouver comment l'employer efficacement, pour éviter la catastrophe.

_-_ Bien, je verrais ça plus tard, fit-il en rouvrant les yeux. J'attendrai d'avoir vos rapports pour commencer à ébaucher un plan d'action.

Il jeta un regard à l'horloge murale.

_-_ Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? proposa Lee, ayant deviné à quoi pensait son ami.

_-_ C'est bon, nous sommes assez nombreux, répondit Naruto. Vous revenez tout juste de mission. Reposez vous, et concentrez-vous sur vos rapports. Et Lee, n'oublie d'aller voir Tsunade pour lui faire savoir que tu es revenu.

Il y eut un moment de silence. L'expression de Lee montrait clairement qu'il était prêt à protester et à clamer qu'il n'était pas fatigué et que non, il n'allait pas oublier d'aller voir la Godaime, mais il se contenait, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment. Quant à Koe, il restait silencieux, comme à son habitude, mais le fait qu'il fût encore là prouvait qu'il était prêt lui aussi à l'accompagner. Naruto était loin d'avoir percé tous les secrets du comportement des Aburame, mais avec le temps, il avait appris à comprendre un peu mieux Shino. Et cette démonstration d'amitié made in Aburame, qui aurait pu le surprendre ou passer inaperçue auparavant, était à présent une certitude et un baume supplémentaire. Ses amis étaient là pour lui. Que demander de plus ? Il s'obligea à cesser là ces pensées. Car la réponse allait s'imposer d'elle même, et ce n'était pas le moment de rêver à ce qui ne serait jamais.

Heureusement, on frappa à ce moment là. Sans attendre la réponse, Tsura pénétra dans la pièce. Il salua d'un signe de tête les deux autres présents avant de se tourner vers son supérieur.

_-_ C'est l'heure, annonça-t-il.

_-_ Je sais.

L'attitude de Naruto avait changé. Il s'était redressé et avait retrouvé son impassibilité. Les trois ANBU et le jounin quittèrent la pièce en même temps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intersection qui séparerait leur route, Koe et Lee s'immobilisèrent.

_-_ Tu es sûr ? demanda Koe.

_-_ Certain, répondit Naruto. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il continua son chemin, mais au bout de quelques pas, un mot franchit ses lèvres.

_-_ Merci.

Koe et Lee se contentèrent d'un signe de tête, n'ayant de toute manière pas le temps de dire quelque chose, Naruto ayant déjà tourné à l'angle. Koe banda à nouveau les yeux de Lee et le guida en sens inverse dans le bâtiment. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, mais c'était le règlement. Légèrement modifié pour cas exceptionnels par Naruto, car sinon aucun non membre de l'ANBU n'aurait pu pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Tsura suivit Naruto sans un mot, et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte où les attendaient deux autres ANBU. Naruto salua d'un signe de tête Kisei et Hayashi puis ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'immobilisa devant la cellule.

_-_ On m'a dit que tu avais été sage, fit-il. Je vais donc pouvoir te conduire à ta « nouvelle » demeure.

Debout au centre de sa cellule, fier et hautain comme à son habitude, Sasuke ne répondit pas. Mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'eut pas besoin de donner d'ordre pour que Tsura ouvre la porte de la cellule, laissant Kisei et Hayashi y pénétrer, encadrant Sasuke. Ils attrapèrent ses poignets et les lièrent derrière son dos.

_-_ Par mesure de précaution, tu resteras ligoté jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à destination, l'informa Naruto. On va également te bander les yeux. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi à l'utilisateur de _Dojutsu_ que tu es, je me trompe ?

A nouveau, pas de réponse, mis à part le petit sourire agaçant dont Sasuke avait le secret. Il continua à fixer Naruto dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Tsura lui mette le bandeau. Les trois ANBU se positionnèrent ensuite autour de Sasuke, de manière à prévenir toute tentative de fuite. Kisei et Hayashi posèrent chacun une main sur une épaule de Sasuke afin de le retenir autant que le guider. Naruto s'assura que tout se passait bien, avant d'ouvrir la marche. Le convoi se mit en route en silence. Naruto avait calculé le meilleur itinéraire qui leur éviterait de croiser du monde. Certes, Tsunade avait préparé le terrain, et Konoha savait plus ou moins que Sasuke était de retour. Mais mieux valait faire dans la discrétion, pour le moment. Ils empruntèrent ainsi en partie la voie des airs, enfin des toits plutôt. L'avantage à escorter un « prisonnier » ninja, surtout de ce niveau, c'était que même les yeux bandés, ce dernier était capable de suivre la cadence sans trébucher ou ralentir. On pouvait remercier les réflexes et l'instinct innés ou développés durant de nombreuses années de pratique. Les ANBU n'avaient donc pas à se préoccuper de savoir si Sasuke pourrait suivre ou pas sans rien y voir. Un Uchiwa restait droit et ne tombait pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Leur fierté faisait des miracles, parfois, songea Naruto avec un mélange d'humour et de sarcasme. Ils ne croisèrent que quelques ninjas en mouvements. Aucun autre ANBU, mais Naruto savait qu'il y en avait au moins quatre dissimulés sur le parcours, dont Toboe. Naruto doutait fortement que Sasuke tente une quelconque tentative d'évasion, et Hébi était derrière les verrous, mais mieux valait rester prudent jusqu'au bout.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de 10 minutes pour arriver à destination. Naruto ouvrit le portail d'entrée, et les précéda. Puis ils s'immobilisèrent face à l'entrée principale.

_-_ Bien, nous voilà arrivés, annonça le blond à l'attention de Sasuke. Tu vas faire un petit retour aux sources.

Sur un signe de son chef, Tsura ôta le bandeau de Sasuke. Ce dernier cligna des yeux quelques secondes, le temps de se réhabituer à la luminosité, puis son regard se posa sur la maison… et il se figea. C'était léger, mais l'œil entraîné de Naruto ne le manqua pas. Mais rapidement, Sasuke se reprit, et il tourna son regard vers son ancien coéquipier, le foudroyant du regard.

_-_ Je suppose que c'est une idée à toi, fit-il avec toute la chaleur d'un iceberg en pleine ère glaciaire.

_-_ Tu supposes bien, répondit tranquillement Naruto, immunisé contre le froid polaire. L'appartement que tu occupais avant a été vidé et remis en vente, il y a plusieurs années, tu ne pouvais donc pas y retourner. Tu es un Uchiwa, non ? Il est donc normal que tu reviennes vivre dans la demeure ancestrale de ton clan. Elle a été dépoussiérée et réaménagée il y a quelques années, elle n'attend donc plus que toi. A moins que tu ne te sentes pas capable d'y retourner ?

Sasuke le foudroya à nouveau du regard. Naruto le provoquait, il était hors de question de lui faire le plaisir de céder. Néanmoins… Son regard revint se poser sur la maison. Jamais il n'aurait pensé revenir y vivre un jour. Il avait toujours pensé qu'une fois sa vengeance accomplie, seule la mort ou une longue errance l'attendraient. Mais non. Il était là à présent, face à cette demeure chargée de souvenirs funestes. Mais il ne fuirait pas. Un Uchiwa ne fuyait jamais. Il retint un rictus sarcastique. Il avait fini par s'en convaincre, de la véracité de toutes ces doctrines. Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il se redressa donc, et avança de lui même vers l'entrée, tirant un léger sourire amusé à Naruto. La provocation marchait toujours.

Il rattrapa Sasuke, et le dépassa pour atteindre la porte le premier. Il sortit les clés et la déverrouilla. Il se tourna vers ses hommes tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

_-_ Vous pouvez le détacher.

Hayashi sortit l'un de ses kunaïs et coupa les liens de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Intérieurement, il inspira un bon coup et passa le pas de la porte, sur ses gardes, prêt à lutter contre les fantômes qui ne pouvaient pas ne pas l'assaillir. Il sentit Naruto pénétrer dans la maison derrière lui, les trois ANBU sur les talons. Mais il décida d'ignorer tout ça pour le moment, préférant reporter son attention sur la maison. Il s'immobilisa. Tout était à la fois identique et différent. Les mêmes murs, le même agencement… Il se revoyait, enfant, parcourir ces couloirs. Mais le reste, certains meubles, la décoration… cela avait changé. Il se remit en marche. Effectivement, la maison était habitée. L'espace d'un instant, colère et indignation s'embrasèrent en lui. Qui ? Qui avait osé s'installer dans la demeure qui avait accueilli des générations d'Uchiwa depuis la fondation du village ? Oh, il avait bien une petite idée, mais espérait se tromper. Il continua à avancer, arrivant en vue du salon, d'où provenaient des voix. Des voix enfantines…

_-_ Tadaima ! s'exclama soudain Naruto.

Il y eut un bruit de pas précipités, et deux minis ouragans apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_-_ Okaeri ! firent Ryuusuke et Akari.

Sasuke retint un grognement agacé. Il avait vu juste. Il lança un regard noir à son ancien coéquipier. Cet imbécile fini avait osé s'installer dans la demeure ancestrale des Uchiwa ! Monsieur avait soudain été pris de la folie des grandeurs et avait troqué son petit appartement miteux contre une grande demeure luxueuse. Quel sans gêne !

Les enfants eux s'étaient immobilisés en apercevant Sasuke. Certes, Naruto ne les avait pas pris en traître et les avait prévenus à l'avance. Mais la théorie et la pratique étaient deux choses différentes. Ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec Sasuke. Après tout, ils ne l'avaient croisé qu'une fois, brièvement. Bien sûr, Naruto, et Itachi dans une certaine mesure, leur avaient parlé de Sasuke. Et la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec Itachi, puis récemment avec Naruto, les avait préparés, de manière relative, à cette situation. Mais ils ne savaient pas trop comment faire. Sasuke était leur oncle, mais il restait aussi celui qui avait tué leur père. Ils devaient réussir à l'accepter près d'eux malgré tout, pour pouvoir se faire leur propre opinion. Ils levèrent simultanément les yeux et croisèrent à tour de rôle le regard de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait rien de chaleureux, mais les enfants ne cédaient pas. Depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de comprendre, ils avaient appris à soutenir les regards, fièrement et sans crainte.

Immobile et silencieux, Naruto observait la scène, prêt néanmoins à intervenir si la situation l'exigeait, tout comme les trois ANBU derrière lui.

- Tonton Sasuke, saluèrent finalement les jumeaux, d'une même voix.

Ils ne souriaient pas, la situation ne s'y prêtant pas, mais ils ne fuyaient pas non plus.

_- Ce sont de vrais Uzumaki/Uchiwa_, se dit Naruto, avec une pointe de fierté.

Il se décida finalement à intervenir. Il vint à la rencontre de ses enfants et leur ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- La chambre de tonton Sasuke est prête ? demanda t-il, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le léger raidissement de ce dernier à l'entente de l'appellation.

- Oui, répondit Akari.

- On a enlevé les dernières traces de poussière, c'était pas si horrible finalement… ajouta Ryuusuke, ayant retrouvé un peu d'enthousiasme en s'adressant à son père.

- Tant mieux.

Naruto se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke.

_-_ J'ai pensé que tu voudrais réintégrer ton ancienne chambre. Elle n'attend plus que toi. J'ai récupéré les affaires que tu avais laissées dans ton appartement, tu les y retrouveras. Pour ce qui est des vêtements… tu en trouveras quelques uns pour te dépanner dans ton armoire. Tu n'auras qu'à aller refaire le plein par la suite, selon tes goûts.

_-_ Que c'est attentionné de ta part, uzuratonkachi, fit Sasuke avec sarcasme.

Bah, c'était pas comme si on attendait des remerciements de sa part, non plus. Après un dernier regard noir, servant à dissimuler sa contrariété vis à vis de sa vielle habitude qui avait refait surface depuis qu'il était ici, (à savoir user du « dobe » et du « uzuratonkachi ») Sasuke prit la direction des escaliers, suivi des yeux par les ANBU. Ils ne se retireraient pas tout de suite. Pas sans l'autorisation du chef.

_-_ C'est bon, vous pouvez disposer, je m'occupe de la suite, annonça justement Naruto.

Hayashi et Kisei acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et disparurent. Ils n'allèrent cependant pas loin, étant donné qu'ils étaient de garde. Non pas qu'ils n'aient pas confiance en Naruto, mais c'était la procédure, et le blond le savait et n'avait pas donné de contrordre. Tsura quant à lui ne bougea pas. Et pas seulement parce qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. En effet, Ryuusuke venait de lui tomber dessus, s'accrochant à son bras comme une un bébé koala ayant retrouvé son bambou.

_-_ Dis, tonton Tsura, j'ai fait un nouveau dessin ! Tu veux le voir ?

Derrière son masque, Sai esquissa un léger sourire amusé. C'était toujours comme ça, avec le petit brun, quand il dessinait. Et même s'il manquait d'entrain par rapport à ses habitudes, la tristesse étant toujours là, certaines manies ne changeaient pas.

_-_ D'accord, montre-moi ça, répondit-il, se laissant traîner dans le salon, suivi plus calmement par Akari.

Naruto les regarda s'éloigner, avec un sourire amusé plus prononcé que celui de son meilleur ami. Puis son regard se porta sur les escaliers. Il hésita un moment, puis se dirigea vers eux et monta à l'étage. Il trouva Sasuke, immobile au milieu du couloir. Il ne posa aucune question. Il se doutait que les fantômes du passé devaient encore le hanter. Il se contenta de s'appuyer contre le mur, les bras croisés, et d'attendre.

Sasuke avait sentit sa présence. Il se força à se ressaisir. Hors de question de faiblir face à lui. Il reprit sa marche.

Naruto décida d'intervenir, histoire d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

_-_ Besoin d'aide pour retrouver ta chambre ? demanda t-il.

_-_ Je ne suis pas un cas aussi désespéré que toi, rétorqua Sasuke sans se retourner.

Naruto retint un léger sourire amusé. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Sasuke répondait toujours à ses petites provocations et lui aux siennes.

Ce dernier, arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, inspira mentalement, appréhendant ce qu'il allait trouver. Avec Naruto en maître de maison, il avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. Il ouvrit la porte. Et fut secrètement soulagé. Rien n'avait changé… Tout était toujours à la même place. Un bureau et un lit plus grand avaient simplement fait leur apparition à la place des anciens, mais toujours dans le même esprit.

_-_ Je t'avais dit qu'on n'avait rien changé ou presque, intervint la voix de Naruto derrière lui. Je suis touché de ta confiance…

_-_ Avec toi il vaut mieux toujours s'attendre au pire, riposta Sasuke en se retournant légèrement avec un petit sourire hautain.

_-_ Teme…

L'atmosphère s'était faite moins lourde, redevenant l'espace d'un instant celle qui existait entre eux au temps de l'équipe 7.

_-_ Tu ne manques quand même pas de culot, reprit Sasuke, surprenant légèrement Naruto, qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi directe aussi rapidement. Oser venir t'installer ici, dans la demeure ancestrale des Uchiwa…

_-_ Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai aménagé ici qu'après la naissance des jumeaux, répondit calmement Naruto. Mon appartement était trop petit pour trois. Mes enfants sont des Uchiwa, cette demeure est la leur par les droits du sang. Et puis, je trouvais ça dommage de laisser tout ça à l'abandon.

_-_ Tu planifies de faire revivre le clan Uchiwa ? Les enfants, la maison…

La voix de Sasuke était un savant mélange de mépris et de sarcasme.

_-_ C'est un de mes projets, en effet, répondit sérieusement Naruto. Aux yeux du monde, ton clan était l'un des symboles de la puissance de Konoha. Il est temps d'envisager de le reconstruire.

_-_ Et pour toi il est normal de le faire avec la contribution de celui qui a détruit le clan, bien sûr. J'imagine parfaitement le retour triomphant, sans aucune honte ou le moindre remord, qu'il a fait dans cette demeure… Et ne le nie pas, la porte de sa chambre est ouverte et j'ai bien vu qu'elle avait été occupée.

Le reproche était chargé de colère froide plus que d'ironie. Naruto perdit légèrement de son calme mais garda le contrôle. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

_-_ En effet, elle est occupée, mais par moi. J'ai laissé la tienne en état et les jumeaux occupent l'ancienne chambre de vos parents. Mais bon, ils auront bientôt l'âge d'avoir une chambre chacun, on avisera à ce moment là. Je ne voyais donc aucune raison de ne pas occuper celle de ton frère.

_-_ Quel grand élan de sentimentalisme de ta part. Alors, ça lui a fait quoi de revenir vivre dans la maison qui porte les traces de sa trahison ? A moins que le _grand amour_ qu'il te portait ne l'ait immunisé contre ça. Et que cela l'ait transformé en petit ami dévoué et aimant…

L'ironie sarcastique était de retour, et en force. Naruto soupira. Sasuke partait en plein délire, là.

_-_ Alors là, je t'arrête, car tu commences à dire n'importe quoi. Déjà, je suis le seul à occuper cette chambre. Itachi n'a plus remis les pieds dans cette demeure depuis qu'il en est parti. Ensuite, je te rappelle que l'on parle de ton frère. D'un Uchiwa en général.

_-_ Sait-on jamais, rétorqua Sasuke toujours en mode sarcastique. Un coup de foudre a pu le changer…

Et là, ce fut à Naruto de prendre Sasuke par surprise. Il éclata de rire. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le rire joyeux que le brun lui avait connu, à l'époque de l'équipe 7. C'était un léger rire moqueur, mais loin d'être joyeux. Un rire que le blond avait du mal à contenir et à stopper. Ce fut le regard noir de Sasuke qui l'aida à se calmer.

_-_ Désolé, mais ce que tu viens de dire est vraiment drôle, dans le sens où tu es très loin du compte, dit-il en se reprenant. Coup de foudre ? Je crois qu'il va falloir que je précise une chose, Sasuke. Entre ton frère et moi, il n'y a pas vraiment eu de coup de foudre. Et j'espère également que tu n'es pas assez naïf pour penser que ça a été déclarations enflammées et promesses d'un amour éternel dès le premier jour, le tout enrobé de petits nuages roses et de petits cœurs. Non parce que si tu crois ça, tu es vraiment à côté de la plaque. On parle de ton frère, là, et de moi aussi. C'est hors caractère, ça…

Naruto se retint de recommencer à rire en imaginant les choses à la sauce d'un des romans à l'eau de rose que Sakura lisait occasionnellement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de s'adosser au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi avant un bon moment, mais puisque tu mets toi-même le sujet sur le tapis… Je dois clarifier une petite chose. Entre ton frère et moi, au départ, ce n'était que de l'attirance physique irraisonnée. Si tu préfères, de manière plus claire, ce n'était que du sexe.

Sasuke se rembrunit plus encore. Il se retint de justesse de crier, oui oui crier, que la vie sexuelle de son frère ne l'intéressait pas. C'était un peu comme parler, ou même penser, à la vie sexuelle de ses parents. Brrr. Heureusement, il parvint à se contenir, et se contenta de foudroyer plus encore Naruto du regard.

_-_ Notre première fois n'était même pas réelle, continua Naruto, imperturbable. C'était dans le monde du _Tsukoyomi_. Mais c'est de là que tout est parti. Ensuite… Eh bien cela ne s'est pas arrangé, loin de là. Et notre première fois _réelle_ était bien loin d'être une douce étreinte amoureuse…

Flash-back

Cela faisait un mois qu'il s'était échappé. Un mois qu'il s'efforçait d'agir comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais malgré tout, cela le rongeait. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Et pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé de réel. Tout cela n'avait été que mental… le fruit d'un genjutsu. Une torture nouvelle génération imaginée par un esprit grandement dérangé. Celui de l'Uchiwa, bien évidemment. Il fallait qu'il s'accroche à cette idée, pour pouvoir repartir. Ca marchait, la plupart du temps. Et lorsqu'il fut autorisé à reprendre les missions, les choses allèrent encore mieux. Il finit par enfermer tout ça à double tour dans un coin de son esprit et n'y pensa plus. Il se donnait entièrement dans la réalisation de ses missions, sous les regards inquiets et attentifs de ses coéquipiers et senseis.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait repris les missions. Deux semaines sans incidents. Et puis c'était arrivé. Akatsuki était à nouveau passé à l'attaque. Au moment où Naruto s'était légèrement éloigné du groupe. Kisame s'était dressé face à Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura et Sai, lançant une attaque surprise. Zetsu avait refermé le piège, les prenant à revers. Et Naruto, un peu plus loin, s'était retrouvé face à Itachi. Le blond s'était retrouvé paralysé, sans avoir besoin d'être victime d'un jutsu. Revoir l'Uchiwa avait ravivé ses souvenirs qu'il pensait dépassés. L'attaque d'Itachi l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Naruto faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas croiser le regard du nuke-nin. Il ne le devait pas. Et ne le pouvait pas. Mais chaque contact… Chaque fois que la main d'Itachi détournait son poing, effleurant au passage la peau de son poignet… Naruto sentait son corps frissonner. Et il avait voulu se persuader que c'était de colère et de dégout.

Leur combat les avait éloignés des autres. Vraiment éloignés. Finalement, Naruto s'était retrouvé violemment et douloureusement plaqué contre un arbre, la main d'Itachi resserrée autour de sa gorge. La tête lui tournait, mais il essaya quand même de faire lâcher prise à l'Uchiwa. Ses mains se crispèrent sur celle d'Itachi. Mais lorsque leurs peaux étaient entrées en contact… Naruto avait senti un long frisson le parcourir, tandis que son corps semblait brûler. Et malgré lui, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Itachi, pour ne plus s'en détacher. Il y eut une lueur étrange, dans le regard du nuke-nin. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux inexpressifs s'étaient animés. Cela avait été fugace, mais Naruto l'avait vu. Il lui sembla même sentir la main qui le maintenait trembler légèrement. Mais cela devait être l'effet de son imagination…

Itachi le détourna de toutes ces informations lorsque ses lèvres vinrent brutalement s'emparer des siennes. Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Ses souvenirs revenaient avec force. Mais cette fois… Cette fois, c'était réel. Il se débattit, tentant de se libérer, mais rien n'y fit. Et peu à peu, ses mouvements perdirent de leur force. Ses tentatives de libération de leur conviction. Son corps tout entier semblait s'être embrasé et ses pensées étaient confuses. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il avait fermé les yeux et qu'il était en train de retourner le baiser, renouvelé quelques secondes après une première séparation pour respirer. Il ne réalisa pas que la main d'Itachi avait lâché son cou, glissant le long de son corps jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Un contact un peu plus appuyé et précis le secoua un peu et son esprit recommença à hurler, à protester… mais son corps se laissait faire, voir même répondait avec ardeur. Son corps avait envie de celui pressé contre lui. Les lèvres d'Itachi glissèrent alors jusqu'à son cou, sa main vers une partir plus sensible encore de son corps…La suite fut confuse. Son esprit semblait embrumé et refusait de fonctionner correctement…

Il ne reprit pleinement conscience de lui et de ce qui l'entourait qu'une bonne heure plus tard. Il était seul. Aucun Uchiwa en vue. Aucun membre d'Akatsuki non plus. L'adrénaline et le désir, le mot plaisir étant pour le moment encore bani, retombés, il se sentait vidé, presque amorphe. Il sentit cependant que des personnes approchaient. Puis des cris… Il se força à se secouer. Il devait faire vite… Effacer toute trace de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne. Jamais. Il récupéra ses vêtements et se rhabilla. Son filet était déchiré, il ne pouvait pas le remettre… Il l'enfouit dans une de ses poches d'armes et enfila sa veste qu'il ferma entièrement. Son cou lui faisait mal, il devait avoir un bleu. Du sang coulait du coin de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler pourquoi. Mais ça pourrait passer pour une blessure de combat. Quant au reste… La douleur dans une partie inhabituelle de son anatomie s'estompait doucement, mais il allait tout de même devoir camoufler un certain boitement…

Quand les ninjas de Konoha, Kakashi et Pakun, l'un de ses chiens ninjas, en tête, arrivèrent, il pouvait donner l'illusion d'avoir échappé à son adversaire à la suite d'un combat brutal. Ils le ramenèrent à Konoha pour un examen.

Et tout recommença. Ses souvenirs et ses remords qui le rongeaient. Plus écrasants cette fois, car tout avait été réel. L'inquiétude de ses amis. Puis le retour aux missions. Et ses rencontres avec Itachi. Durant les cinq mois qui suivirent, ils se croisèrent sept à huit reprises. Parfois lors d'attaques d'Akatuki. D'autres fois Itachi était seul. Chacune de leurs rencontres se terminait de la même manière. Naruto cédait à l'appel du désir de son corps. Et à chaque fois il se maudissait de sa faiblesse. Car il ne pouvait le nier. Au bout d'un certain temps, son corps réclamait la présence de l'Uchiwa et l'embrasement de ses sens, sans oublier le plaisir,qui naissaient de leurs tête à tête. A chaque mission, presque malgré lui, il trouvait un moyen de s'éloigner de ses coéquipiers, travaillant ainsi sa discrétion pour échapper à la vigilance de ses équipiers. Ses clones aidaient vraiment, dans ces cas là. Ces rencontres étaient un poison violent où sa volonté cédait face à la force de son désir physique.

Ainsi, cinq mois après leur premier corps à corps réel, s'observant dans la glace, où se reflétait son torse nu couvert de bleus et de marques qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des blessures, son regard dans celui de son reflet, les premières larmes lui échappèrent. Il réalisa. Il réalisa que ces rencontres et ce qui en découlait étaient devenus des éléments à part entière de sa vie. A 17 ans, ses hormones s'étaient finalement réveillées et avaient rattrapé leur retard accumulé. Mais pas avec n'importe qui. Il avait eu beau regarder attentivement certaines personnes à Konoha, hommes comme femme, il n'avait rien ressenti. Non, son corps ne réagissait qu'à une seule personne et semblait ne plus pouvoir s'en passer.

Oui, à et instant précis, il comprit. Ces… séances de sexe sauvage et brutal avec Itachi étaient une drogue dont il était devenu dépendant. Et cette constatation faillit l'anéantir. Il était dépendant de l'homme qui l'avait privé de son meilleur ami, et qui ne cherchait qu'à le capturer pour lui ôter son démon et le tuer par la même occasion…

Son miroir vola en éclat, tandis que du sang commençait à s'écouler le long de son poing, incrusté dans ce qui restait du miroir. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'effondra au sol, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues…

Fin Flash-back

- J'étais accro physiquement à ton frère, et cela me rongeait de l'intérieur, dit Naruto, adossé au chambranle de la porte en regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Il m'a fallut du temps pour réaliser que ma… dépendance physique était réciproque. Itachi venait seul, vers la fin et plus jamais il n'a tenté de me livrer à Akatsuki. C'était purement physique, un besoin presque bestial. Voilà comment c'était, à l'origine, entre ton frère et moi. Aucune douceur, aucun mot d'amour. Comme tu le constates, cela n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque coup de foudre.

Il se tût finalement, observant la réaction de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que le blond avait pris la parole. L'œil entraîné de Naruto remarqua qu'il avait légèrement pali, en cours de route. De colère contenue ? De malaise, car il ne voulait pas connaître certains détails concernant la vie sexuelle de son frère ? Peut être un peu des deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sasuke semblait pour le moment incapable de parler. Naruto poussa un soupir et s'écarta du chambranle de la porte.

_-_ On va laisser ça pour aujourd'hui. Je te laisse t'installer.

Il se tourna et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Quand un cri le figea sur place.

- PAPA ! ! !

Cette voix…

A suivre…

: Koe : Voix

: Yajuu : bête féroce

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! Alors, verdict ?

Petite remarque en ce qui concerne la maison Uchiwa. Après coup, il m'a semblé me rappeler que els demeures du clan étaient bâties dans le style traditionnel, et ne comportaient pas d'étages… mais vu que j'avais déjà décrit la maison précédemment, je n'avais pas envie de tout changer. Donc on va dire que c'est une maison à étage.

Et pour finir… petit rappel des identités des Anbus apparaissant dans ce chapitre. Donc hormis Shino et Sai (dont j'ai rappelé l'identité dans le chapitre), nous avons :

Hayashi = Yamato/ Tenzou ( à ce propos, je ne sais toujours pas si Tenzou était son pseudo ou son vrai prénom, donc chez moi, ça devient son prénom, mais si je me suis trompée, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !)

Kisei = Neji

Toboe = Kiba

Bien bien, et maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, pour avoir la suite, n'est ce pas ? ^_^


End file.
